


The Hot Doctor（辣醫生）

by AmoebaBookworm



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bullying, Flustered/Recluse!Hiro, Graphic Description of Injuries, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, Hot Doctor!Tadashi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, aunt cass is amazing, aunt cass is hama-done with hiro's shit, bc no one can ever tell me otherwise ok i will fight you on this, bc this ship is trash haha get it, dumpsters, genius!Tadashi, hiro gets hurt a lot bc he's a klutz, i guess haha, yes hello the hot doctor is here
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoebaBookworm/pseuds/AmoebaBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>提供給中文讀者的TAG：<br/>#天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a star across my sky（劃過我星空的流星）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hot Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176737) by [hoshi (ladylune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi). 



> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

「Cass阿姨，我真的沒事啦！」

那個基本上是他過去十八年來的所有的女人轉過來瞪視他，那眼神讓他很高興自己在醫院裡。

「沒事？」她瞇著眼低聲反問，「你知道車庫中有多少血嗎？」

Hiro眨眨眼，縮起來的同時聳肩道：「我不知道。」

「太多。」她厲聲道，「如果車庫看起來像殺人現場，那麼我就拒絕相信你『沒事』。年輕人，你一定要逢幾針，然後我們回家，你要把牆上的血跡全部清乾淨。」

Hiro張開嘴要抗議，想想又閉上，嘆氣。他坐回等候室中不舒服的塑膠椅中，等待自己的命運。

他們目前身處在Cass阿姨從他還是小嬰兒時便每次都帶他造訪的醫院的急診室中──舊京山醫院。這地方（很哀傷地）十分熟悉，但儘管如此，Hiro還是相當討厭來這的。

當然，沒有任何一個正常人會喜歡來醫院，但通常他們的恐懼都脫離不了血、死亡、病痛那一類的。Hiro討厭醫院的原因和他們大多不同，比較和造訪醫院的人們本身的問題有關，與他們的傷處或病痛之類的無關。

這裡總是有一堆人，而Hiro討厭的就是這件事。他寧可待在家和他的機器人和麻糬在一起，後者永遠都歡迎與他依偎在一塊。該死，就連在咖啡廳裡工作都比較讓人能夠忍受。至少那裡頭的人他大部分都認識。

與人相處對Hiro一直都很有壓力，但是在他視為家的地方這麼做就像和一位熟識進行令人有點不舒服的談話──尷尬，但是還能應付；在醫院的話……

他又陷進硬梆梆的塑膠椅幾分，全力祈求整件事咻地趕快過去。每次他來這，總是和脾氣最差的醫生共處，而後者總是做出一些關於他阿姨對他的照顧，以及病歷上種種意外的記錄的一點也不和藹的評論。Hiro恨透了這些。

或許他該看看有沒有線上課程，試著取得個護理資格之類的──雖然要他老實說這聽起來一點也不有趣，但如果能讓他再也不踏進醫院，他會很高興地去學習。

他正試著把手機從褲子口袋中拿出來時聽到自己名字被叫到。

“Hamada Hiro?”

平順的嗓音吸引了他的注意，而就在那一刻，所有關於醫院是全世界最糟的地方的想法全都拋到九霄雲外去了因為──老天，那是他的醫生嗎？

他的臉──唔，他大概是最結實的醫生吧，看看白大褂下那些突出的肌肉。在他周遭，Hiro到處能見其他在等待的病患在被辣醫生視線掃到時面色發紅，而他完全不怪他們。

醫生真的很辣，有著寬闊得彷彿能綿延幾十公里的肩膀，和讓Hiro想出聲嗚咽的臉孔；Hiro從未如那一刻地想把自己的處子之身獻給任何人過。

「這裡有一位Hamada Hiro嗎？」辣醫生又說了一次，那小小的挑眉動作讓他從火辣地冒煙變成可愛的小狗。

哇，Hiro從沒有想就這樣看著一個人一整天。他其實也已經準備好坐回去，看對方多環視一會，或許再聽他喊自己的名字，但在他能執行自己的計畫之前突然的一捏讓他大叫著從椅子上跳起來。所有人瞬間看向他，而在意識到那個「所有」中包含著辣醫生時他大大地臉紅了。

「Hamada Hiro嗎？」辣醫生問道，嘴角是可親的弧度。

「呃呃對啊，就是我。」他支支吾吾道。他舉手揮舞，慢了幾拍發現人們拋向他的厭惡眼神，然後想到他揮著的手是包在血淋淋的繃帶中的那隻。對──喔，還有受傷這件事要處理。

他放下手抱在懷中往前走，但和其他在等候室中的人不同，辣醫生臉上的表情介於感興趣和憂心忡忡。喔天啊，拜託他不要是那種真心關心病患的那種醫生。他已經辣得很誇張了，大概還聰明得令人噁心，他不能同時還真誠地和藹可親。

「拜託你是個豬頭。」Hiro在跟著男人穿過走廊時低聲說道。

辣醫生轉過來看他，一側的眉毛挑高。「你剛剛說了什麼嗎？」

「沒，什麼都沒有！」他緊張地笑著，一邊揮著手，接著強迫自己停下動作。

而辣醫生並未指控他是怪物之類的，反而發出令Hiro後頸細毛站立、心臟漏跳幾拍的輕笑。

Hiro在內心呻吟因為哦這實在太不公平了。

 

「你需要縫幾針。」當他們走進一間有著會讓Hiro想到牙醫診療室的椅子的房裡時，辣醫生突然這麼說道。

「你怎麼知道？你根本還沒看到我的傷口。」Hiro的嘴巴行動得比大腦還快，說出來之後馬上就後悔了。

但辣醫生似乎完全不介意Hiro這種近似挑戰他的診斷的行為，只是一邊輕笑一邊戴起手套。

「你先前在揮舞它的時候我已經看得夠多了。像那樣的割傷對一般的OK繃來說太長了，而從沾染在你繃帶上的血量來看傷口很深──因此需要縫針。」

Hiro眨眨眼，一時無話可說。該死的，但是他說的沒錯，辣醫生真的知道自己在做什麼。

「那現在，」他揚著笑轉向Hiro，「我可以看看它嗎？」

「你不是已經了嗎？」在經大腦阻斷前Hiro已經反問道。

那瞬間Hiro把腸子都悔青了，簡直想鞭打自己。然而辣醫生的反應卻是從微笑變成不受控制的大笑，讓Hiro有好一會難以置信。

通常當他那樣回嘴時，人們會更加嚴厲地回話，用各種難聽的詞罵他，從不尊敬到粗俗無理都有。唯一因為他討人厭的發言笑過的只有他的阿姨，而現在他很驚訝且高興能將眼前的男人也加入這個名單中。

Hiro甚至不知道該對此事作何感想，光是辣醫生本身的存在就以讓他頭暈目眩。

「啊，真讓人神清氣爽。」辣醫生在控制住笑聲後這麼評論道。

Hiro坐了下來，不確定如果男人繼續那樣笑著自己的腳是否還能保持站立。

「手？」辣醫生問道，而Hiro在一瞬的猶豫之後將纏著染血繃帶的手交到了對方手上。

Hiro看著男人工作著，小心地解開他傷口上亂綁的繃帶。當感覺到乾掉的血和肉受到拉扯，他很快地往上看，雖然他完全可以面對亂噴在任何地方的大量鮮血，但猙獰的傷口和肉就是不行。

「很深，不過沒有到骨頭。」在繃帶全部拿開後辣醫生評論道。「我能問這是怎麼發生的嗎？」

仍看著天花板的Hiro在咧嘴笑前先吞了口水。「你不打算要求我一定要說出來？」

「你已經滿十八了，而且技術上我不能逼任何人做他們不想做的事。」Hiro毋須看就能從對方的語氣中聽出笑意。「但是我很好奇。」

當他平靜地複述著自己試著單用電磁伺服系統讓旋轉的鋸子刀片待在原位的過程時，Hiro自己也忍不住笑了。

「很顯然地，結果不是很理想。」他承認。「我阿姨找到我時差點掀了屋頂；她說車庫看起來像殺人現場。」

辣醫生聞言輕笑，Hiro感覺到針刺進皮膚，開始了他希望─會讓他沒有疤痕的縫合過程（天知道他已經有夠多那些東西了）。

「我敢打賭肯定是那樣。」他評論，「電磁伺服系統在使會散掉的東西維持原狀上有很大的潛能，但是只用磁鐵來固定旋轉中的東西聽起來是個壞主意。我可能聽起來有點嘮叨，但下次，請用正常的方式就好。這樣的傷口，如果更靠近你的血管的話……嗯，下次請小心。電磁伺服系統或許最後看起來會很酷，但如果你死了就沒有意義了。」

Hiro張開了嘴巴，因為，老天，辣醫生實在太完美了。他的語氣並不是冷冰冰的專家口吻，是誠摯的擔憂。辣醫生真的很在意，而且，可惡，Hiro正穿著染血的衣服和他說了讓對方知道自己能有多白癡的故事。辣醫生是完美的，而Hiro搞壞了而且想被對方搞而且──呃。

過了一分鐘，他勉強擠出一聲有些侷促的「好」，那大概讓他聽起來更像怪胎。不過他可悲的答覆似乎就夠了，因為辣醫生又給了他一個足以溶心的笑容然後繼續工作。

人生太不公平了。

 

Hiro的手比自己希望的要快被縫完。

才回過神，他已經和Cass阿姨站在一起，沒什麼興致地聽著辣醫生告知他們Hiro在療傷時應避免什麼樣的事情等等。

又一晃神，他已經在家一邊清理車庫中的血跡一邊生氣，同時希望自己知道辣醫生的真名好從網路上追蹤對方，但又因同樣的原因而不知道。

（「你知道，他有給我他的名片──」

「不要！Cass阿姨，我正試著不要當一個變態，請不要鼓勵我做壞事。」

「那我放到你的聖誕節清單好了。」）

 

Hiro花了三天才意識到辣醫生真的知道電磁伺服系統是什麼。

正在測試自己裝上了火箭、改進的懸浮滑板的Hiro，不小心踩錯地方因此摔下，以不良的姿勢降落在自己的腳踝上、頭同時撞到了距離最近的桌子。

當他醒來時，看到的是就算皺眉依然不可思議地吸引人的辣醫生。

Hiro有好多話想問想說，但最後出口的是模糊的「電磁伺服系統」。

辣醫生沒有聽懂，反而露出了會讓他看起來像一隻小狗的困惑表情。

「不公平。」這是Hiro失去意識前最後唸出的話。


	2. you rattle my bones（你使我打心底慌亂）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

Hiro醒來時入眼的是黑漆漆的醫院病房。

他花了一秒鐘讓眼睛對焦於周遭的事物，注意到左手邊相當大的窗戶的窗簾是敞開的，使他得知現在是晚上，但也僅能提供這麼說訊息。月亮還未完全升起，但已足夠為他的環境打一點光。

他短暫地疑惑為什麼自己在這裡，接著從滑板上掉下的片段記憶以及落地時尖銳的刺痛提醒了他為什麼。

「Cass阿姨肯定想殺了我。」如長期受苦的人般嘆氣前他小聲碎唸。

因為沒事做，他轉頭看向病房的右側。小小的床邊桌上有一籃水果，布簾讓他知道這間病房可容得下兩位病患，但是他倚靠視覺或聽覺無法判斷自己是否有室友。轉回去看窗外，他發覺自己唯一能做的就是皺眉。「好吧，至少景色不錯。」

回應他的只有他的肚子，喊餓的叫聲讓他真切地感受到那種空虛感。

「如果我能弄到一點食物……」Hiro摸摸自己的肚子，想著是否該試著自己弄點食物來。他知道Cass阿姨肯定在某處為他留了衣服──畢竟這不是他第一次住院──，並在看到角落椅子上疊得整整齊齊的衣服時立刻振作了起來。

他常穿的藍色運動衫在最上面，假設Cass阿姨沒有洗過的話，裡頭應該有一些錢。

「希望夠吃小熊軟糖。」思及那個可能性他馬上就打起精神了。

打定主意為他親愛的點心在詭異的醫院長廊中冒險，他為此行開始做準備，但準備只到將棉被從身上推掉便被突然扯到他左腿的東西的疼痛打斷。

「什麼──」他瘋狂地扯下剩下的被子，推到一邊後卻只能目瞪口呆地看著專業地纏繞在腳踝上的壓迫帶。

「喔討厭。」他呻吟著倒回床上，完全被打敗了。

很顯然地，他肯定是表現得比平時更加笨拙才會因為腳踝扭傷以及──他抬手摸自己的頭──是的，撞到頭而住院。

他再次嘆氣。做得太棒啦，Hiro，你這呆頭。

盯著他的夾克，他為他們之間的距離默哀。彷彿是在同意，他的肚子再次發出抗議，但是在他能安慰它前，門開的聲音和和打開的燈讓他再次燃起希望。

但在看到進來的是辣醫生時，這希望很快變成絕望，對方的唇角下拉的弧度──似乎有點熟悉？

「晚上好，Hamada先生。」

而且喔天啊，辣醫生非常不高興。Hiro還記得上次來這裡時對方語氣中的關心，使他五臟六腑中某個地方心虛地緊縮，只想把凌亂的被子拉過頭頂，假裝像外表看起來的那樣小孩子似的裝睡。

什麼都比面對皺眉一臉關心的辣醫生要好，Hiro很確定。

他真的帥得太不公平了。

「嚴重扭傷的腳踝和頭部傷害。」辣醫生打破了沉默。「你來的時候出血量很大，但是現在只有腦震盪。」

Hiro用手抹臉，嘆了口氣。「車庫又都是血了，噁我才剛清乾淨。」

「只是一點建議，不過下次或許你該慎選測試自己的火箭推進懸浮滑板的地點。」辣醫生有些心不在焉地說道，手中寫著東西，鐵筆在手中的寫字版上快速移動著。

「我聽說草地比水泥寬容。」

「然後血染Cass阿姨的花園？」Hiro冷笑道，「我不同意。」

辣醫生翻了個白眼，但唇角隱約扯出了微笑的弧度，因此Hiro將那算做自己的勝利。

「但是你怎麼會知道我的滑板的事？」原本想裝得不怎麼在意的Hiro完全地失敗了。

原本作了心理準備會被對方戳破自己的偽裝，但辣醫生在抬頭看向他時，只是看起來有些被逗樂了。

Hiro在家和Cass阿姨可保護的範圍外，幾乎沒什麼快樂的童年回憶可言，但他會想自己究竟是從什麼時候起，覺得來自他人的惡意嘲弄是對他的話的一種自然反應。

接著他又開始想，他怎麼會把這套羅輯，使用在完全沒有給他任何理由認為對方同樣會這麼做的辣醫生身上。在此之前兩人只見過一次面，但男人的言行中從未有傷害Hiro的地方。他甚至懷疑這男人身上到底存不存在一點殘酷因子；辣醫生大概是那種會做爬樹救貓和追捕竊賊那類的人──他大概就是那麼好。

多虧他所做和賣出的機器人，Hiro在十六歲生日的時候就已經拿到了博士學位和數十億版權。他們說，他是奇才，然而雖然學校課業對他來說十分容易，交朋友卻相反。事實上，Hiro大概可以保證他整個學業生涯都是在被同儕因為這樣那樣的原因討厭中度過的。

就連他的教授們感覺都不太歡迎他，希望他趕快消失。從人生中他得證，他唯一能依靠的對象就是他阿姨，所以真的能怪Hiro不喜歡人嗎？

儘管他對人類喪失信心，辣醫生卻……不一樣。他過去和醫生的經歷都不是很好，無關乎年齡。但辣醫生把他對醫生的預期全打入了地獄裡。

這個男人非常……真誠。當然，Hiro真正從對方身上感受到的只有擔憂和樂趣，但不管是哪種情緒，這男人似乎都會用全身所有的動作表現出他的真心。

男子身邊有股輕鬆的氛圍也是原因之一；辣醫生會讓Hiro想和他就一直坐著，天南地北地聊天──而他甚至還不知道對方的名字！

而且，他很辣；Hiro都有點想恭喜他贏得了吸引人的基因庫，因為他超辣。

而且──現在男人正在盯著他看。他剛剛說了什麼嗎？

該死的。

Hiro有個壞習慣，就是自動將別人說的話過濾掉──而這是為什麼呢。

當然，在Cass阿姨對他的不良沖澡習慣碎碎唸的時候這很有幫助，但為何對這男人也這麼做了？噁，他好想躲起來，實在太丟臉了。

「你、你可以重複一遍剛剛的話嗎？」他問道，而在辣醫生的表情從有些期待的變成毫無表情後他縮進了床裡。

「我有說什麼嗎？」男人挑起單邊的眉頭，態度冷靜自持，並未向他喊叫（如他阿姨那樣）。

Hiro皺眉，嘴角往下扯了些：「……有？」

「你聽起來不是很確定。」

Hiro頓時目瞪口呆，嘴巴張了又闔上好幾次，絞盡腦汁地想著該說什麼。但是在完全想清楚前，他最後卻吐出了句誠實的「我不確定」，那是完全不該說出來了。真是多謝啦嘴巴。

他現在真的很想回家了，讓他可以做一台時光機飛回去掌自己一嘴。

「我、我的意思是──」他說道，拼命想著要說什麼。

但是在他有機會進一步羞辱自己之前，辣醫生突然笑出聲，那聲音如不停駛的蒸汽壓路機般撫平了Hiro疲憊的神經。

「你這樣不是很友善。」男人笑聲漸小後他評論道，儘管自己嘴角也上揚著。

辣醫生笑咧了嘴，露出兩排直而潔白的牙齒：「別人在說話的時候左耳進右耳出也很沒禮貌，不過我可沒抱怨喔。」

這下Hiro也笑了，情況本身反使他心情好了些。當他終於停下並睜開眼睛時，便看到辣醫生低頭朝他笑著，柔和的表情如雛鳥的羽翼般輕柔。

不確定該怎麼反應，Hiro也朝他笑，有些困惑，但是並不介意成為男人注意力的中心。

「幹嘛？」他有些害臊，想著辣醫生到底在看什麼。

Hiro原本以為會得到標準的「沒什麼」和聳肩做為答案，但事實證明辣醫生比Hiro以為的要更加令人驚喜。「你笑的時候很好看。」他說，噁心地帥的臉上仍是柔和的弧度。「你應該更常這麼做。」

那瞬間大概是Hiro人生中臉最紅的時候了，他趕緊把手舉起來遮住，同時呻吟出聲。「我的老天，你不能就那樣說出那種話。」

辣醫生這下被逗樂了，輕笑幾聲，那聲音讓Hiro儘管陷入此等窘境仍微笑。

「為什麼不行？」

「不能用你的臉好嗎。」Hiro抱怨道，知道此刻辣醫生看不到自己的表情，因此多了幾分勇氣回嘴。

「你的回答根本不合理。」對方臉上的笑意Hiro不用看也聽得出來。

在Hiro抬頭前，大而溫暖的手落在他的髮上，溫柔地弄亂。「你很可愛。」辣醫生這麼說道。Hiro真的覺得自己會突然心臟病發。

他甚至看不到對方的臉，也無法想像此時的自己臉上是怎麼一副蠢呆的表情，但顯然光是對方的聲音就足以嚇得他進入休克，老天。

「你現在該休息。」辣醫生繼續，手最後拍了拍他的頭後才移開。Hiro為他的離開默哀，但沒有改變自己可笑的姿勢，對於破壞剛剛對方所營造出的舒適泡泡感到害怕。

「我早上再來看看你，好嗎？晚安了，Hamada先生。」

不想讓對方離開但又知道請對方不要走不是一個選擇，Hiro分開了手指，從指縫中看著那已經轉身欲離的英俊男子。

「晚安。」Hiro逼自己說出來，因為急著回答而發出了比自己希望的還要高而尖的聲音。

辣醫生回頭看了他一眼，Hiro盯著男人的表情，變成標誌性的真誠笑容後轉身離開。

門關上後，Hiro讓手自然垂落進懷中，大大地吐了口氣。

「那個男人和他的蠢臉有一天一定會害死我。」他小聲地自言自語。

他的肚子咕嚕咕嚕地同意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translating and rereading it at the same time, just liking the AU more and more <3  
> 一邊翻譯一邊重看，愈來愈喜歡這個AU了<3


	3. cause in the daylight（因為在白晝中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

當辣醫生早上再次進病房時，手上端著一盤醫院標準餐點和一顆亮橘色的球。

「早安。」他向Hiro道早，促使才剛起床幾分鐘的Hiro把自己從昨夜捲成蟲繭似的薄被中推出來。

男人先是把整盤食物放下接著才動手拉開病房唯一的窗戶的百葉窗，晨光剎時填滿了整個空間。

而他這麼做的同時，Hiro則花了點時間好好打量眼前的男子。後者看上去似乎有好好睡過一覺，不過從他深沉厚重的黑眼圈不難判斷那時間還是太短了。

結束了這一頭工作的男人轉過去，正好對上Hiro打量著自己的視線，明亮而誠摯的笑容爬上嘴角。那動作一如既往地自然，顯然地並非他需要勉強才能完成，然而與他其餘疲憊的神態兜在一起卻有些不相稱。

「今天早上感覺怎麼樣？」

「我覺得那是我該問你的問題。」Hiro揉著眼睛答道，試著趕走眼皮下的瞌睡蟲。「你看起來挺累的，醫生。」

話一出口，Hiro立刻開始擔心自己是否再次越線了。不過就和上次他內心崩潰一樣，辣醫生的笑聲再次讓一切完好如初。

「當一名醫生就等於隨叫隨到而且不能抱怨。」他一面說著手中一面丟球，輕易地接住了球，完全沒有Hiro自己那種七手八腳的困擾。

「即便我只能睡少於三小時。」

「當一名醫生也同時代表知道只睡三個小時對身體不好。」Hiro看著球上上下下，心不在焉地說。

在一段不短的沉默和分心的注視後Hiro才突然驚覺到自己剛剛說了什麼。該死，他剛剛真的教訓了對方嗎？他才是在照顧人的那一方，不是你啊，Hiro，他在心中嚴厲譴責著自己，現在誰是嘮叨鬼啊？

儘管如此，Hiro並不打算收回剛剛的話。男人看上去真的很需要好品質的長時間睡眠，而且就算他是個嘮叨鬼好了，有什麼讓Hiro覺得對方並不會因此而生他的氣。

對方奇妙的沉思貌被收進Hiro眼底──雖然似乎有些分心，不過對方很顯然地有在聽他說話，光是這一點就讓Hiro心暖了不少。

然而男子一言不發仍然讓Hiro相當緊張。

「呃……」Hiro不確定該怎麼進行下去。「對不起？」他小心地說。

言及此，辣醫生回過神後露出了有些困惑的笑容。他的眉頭緊緊皺在一塊──又是那個讓他看起來像隻小狗的表情──頭還微微傾向一邊；這真的太誇張了，他到底是從哪裡學會這些動作的啊？

「對不起什麼，Hamada先生？」

「對你嘮嘮叨叨？」Hiro提示，語末有些無助地聳肩。

辣醫生驚訝地眨了眨眼後笑出聲。

「喔，不，別為那件事道歉。我非常清楚自己的工作習慣有多糟，但是……」他聳聳肩，跼促不安的笑容讓他看起來可愛極了。「我大概就是喜歡幫助人吧。」

聞言，Hiro閉上眼消化了一下。怎麼會有人如此……老天，他已經詞窮了。

「你還好嗎？」辣醫生問道，語氣中的愉愉悅比擔憂要多。

點頭前Hiro先作了一次深呼吸，想著自己到底做了什麼才能遇到如此好的一個人。

「沒事。」他喃喃唸道，「完全沒事。」這不算說謊；辣醫生已經在這裡好幾分鐘了，而Hiro發生奇怪的心臟病發，所以是的，他的狀況挺好的。

辣醫生低笑：「好，那你介意吃完早餐後和我玩一場丟接球嗎？」

這回輪到Hiro驚訝地眨眼。

「蛤？」他想著自己是否該再問一次，但又覺得挺蠢的，因為──蛤？

辣醫生咧嘴而笑，撿起了床上的橘色小球。「丟接球；當然是在你吃完之後。」

Hiro能感覺到自己的臉和眉毛同樣糾結。「什麼？為什麼？在哪裡啊？」

「哇，再加上誰和什麼時間你就有一篇好的論文的基本元素了。」男人以輕快的語調笑道。

Hiro花了半秒反應過來，但當他發現笑點時根本無力藏住自己的笑容。

「那是假設你還是中學生的話，」他回道，語末又加了：「你這書呆子。」

辣醫生又笑了，喜悅之情溢於言表。Hiro忍不住想這男人會對多少人說這種書呆子式的笑話，其中又有多少人有聽懂。不過以他的表情判斷，Hiro保守估計人數不多。

這點Hiro完全可以懂，當他說笑話時通常不會得到他人的任何回饋──而他所說的「他人」指的是他的阿姨。Cass阿姨是個很棒的人，但是有關機械和物理的的笑話只會讓她混亂。不過當她偶爾抓住笑點時，她的笑聲總令他感到高興。

「你光是聽懂這個笑話就表示你至少是半個書呆子。」辣醫生答道，笑容燦爛的他看起來比剛走進病房時要清醒很多。

「好吧。」Hiro笑著承認。「不過你還是這間病房裡最大的書呆子。你到底幾歲啊，這麼年輕就已經是醫生了？」

「你覺得呢？」辣醫生反問，眼中閃著惡作劇的光芒。

Hiro因此頓了一下，快速地作了一點心算後才吐出一個答案：「二十七？」

辣醫生摸了摸自己的下巴。「我看起來有那麼老嗎？」他大聲地自言自語。

「二十六？」Hiro又猜了一次，一邊的眉毛已略為上抬。

「嗯，我真好奇……」男人被逗樂的表情讓Hiro覺得幾乎能感覺到自己的自尊上的淤清。

「二十五？」他又扔出答案，煩悶地緊抿著雙唇。

辣醫生又笑了。「很接近，不過還不對。」

Hiro忍不住瞪向對方，因為，老天！「二十四，你不可能更小。」

「我想是不可能。」他答道，Hiro正要因終於答對而歡呼時卻聽到男人小聲地補充：「除非你跳了幾級。」

聞言Hiro不住支支吾吾道：「你、你跳級？」其實他不太懂自己怎麼會那麼驚訝，男人的聰穎顯而易見──Hiro從兩人初次見面時便這麼認為。通常「年輕醫生」大概也有快三十了，但辣醫生看上去絕不可能超過二十五。

辣醫生大可為此大肆炫耀一番，然而他卻只是點頭，笑容隨著猶疑的動作而消失不見。這背後肯定有個故事。Hiro看著對方露出近似鄉愁的表情，苦樂參半。

他應該很驕傲，應該炫耀，但男人看起來卻是……疲憊。

「我十六歲時就從高中畢業了，」他敘述道：「但我同時雙修SFU，所以畢業後就直接進入了醫學學程。十九歲畢業後，過了一年開始實習……」言至此他停了一會作了吞嚥的動作，彷彿光是回想那段時光就令他十分痛苦。

注意到Hiro的注視後他沒勉強自己笑，但聳肩時他很顯然地除了Hiro的擔心外也同時在試著甩脫其他東西。

「其實我今年才結束實習。」他看向Hiro，眼神溫柔地令人難以承受。「你是我在沒有令一位醫師虎視眈眈的陪同下主治的第一位病患。」

Hiro驚訝地幾乎眼神發直，因為他想得沒錯，辣醫生真的聰明得不可思議，但是他分享自己過去的方式，卻讓Hiro除了想知道過去究竟發生了什麼讓這個棒透了的人這麼……之外，什麼也不想做。

然而儘管氣氛十分沉重，Hiro是真的覺得很佩服他。舊京山大學的門檻和SFIT一樣高；兩者都是自界的龍頭，不過後者專攻科技和創意科學研究，前者則有相當嚴格的醫學學程。它的錄取率驚人地低，退學率卻與此成反比──但是順利畢業的人都被認可是醫界的頂尖人才，且被全世界的醫院拼命挖角。

這件事是就連不怎麼注意醫療界的Hiro都知道的是常識的常識。

他的另一個問題是既然如此，全世界那麼多地方，辣醫生怎麼還在舊京山總醫院，怎麼還在這裡？Hiro知道這是間不錯的醫院，不過它絕非最好或最大的。

不過問題冒出的同時他就把他放到腦後，將之標注為不重要，因為重要的不是他為何在這，而是他在這這件事。

喔天啊，剛剛那是什麼想法？「那一點都不好。」他自言自語道，Hiro，快停下。

「嗯？」辣醫生問道，似乎是被從原本的沉思中被拉回現實。

「沒、沒事。」Hiro支吾道，用咳嗽聲掩蓋過自己的窘迫。

「那，二十三？」他問道，盡可能讓自己的語調像是在開玩笑，而在看到男人微微勾起的笑容時知道自己成功了。

辣醫生點頭。「很老，對吧？」

說真的，辣醫生是不是什麼迪士尼王子啊，老天。他是Hiro碰過最年輕的醫生而且他還從SFU與死亡陷阱無異的醫療學程畢業了。若要說誰有炫耀的本錢，辣醫生絕對有，但現在他看起來卻是有些害羞──而且還是因為他的年紀。

Hiro選擇不去對這點作評論，只是哼笑道：「如果你考慮到一般畢業成為醫生的年紀是三十的話，那麼不，你和嬰兒沒兩樣。」他嗤笑道。

聽到他的回答，辣醫生作了個鬼臉，讓Hiro猜想這是不是他第一次因為年紀小而被取笑。思及此只讓Hiro的嗤笑變成大笑，此舉令另一名男子翻白眼。不過男人依然在笑，因此Hiro很開心地將這算作自己的一次勝利。

「好了，說夠我了。」辣醫生說著抓過剛剛擺到一邊的餐盤。他將之好好地放到Hiro的膝蓋上，接著從不知哪裡抽出了寫字板。他的尖筆隨著寫下的──大概是Hiro的恐怖的心智評估──內容而快速移動。Hiro已經能預見上頭寫了什麼：病患有嚴重的耍小聰明的症狀，且有頂嘴的傾向，建議：零軟糖治療。

這念頭令Hiro不住發抖，當辣醫生看過來是朝他擠出一個笑容。

「是，有什麼需要嗎？」他毫無誠意地笑道。

辣醫生只向他露出了好笑的表情。「有，請你趕快吃完，我們才能玩丟接球。」

Hiro聞言狐疑地看向他，但還是乖乖照做。他先是看向醫院提供的粗茶淡飯，然後撕開餐具的包裝開始進食。

他沒注意到辣醫生在看著自己，對自己快速往嘴中塞食物的速度也渾然不覺，直到對方發出了怪聲促使他抬頭。

男人正來回看著他和前一晚放在床頭櫃上的水果籃。

籃子是全空的。

他轉回去看著Hiro，無奈之情毋須多言。

「你應該和我說你很餓的，我就能幫你拿點吃的了。」

Hiro只能盯著他瞧，雙頰塞滿了食物，看上去大概就像隻困窘而心虛的松鼠。

見狀辣醫生只能搖頭，但他轉頭時Hiro聽到了他笑。

無論原本有多尷尬，能聽到房間裡頭被那個好聽的聲音填滿他就值了。


	4. turns me weak for you（令我在你面前變得無力）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

當Hiro的湯匙刮到果凍盒的底部時，他的失望難以比擬。醫院的食物正如它們的外表那麼貧乏，而果凍是其中最美好的部分，令Hiro可悲地想吃更多。

他再次用湯匙刮著底部，直到房中傳出笑聲才抬起一張愁眉苦臉。

「我很餓嘛。」他紅著臉為自己辯護。

辣醫生只是露齒而笑：「我什麼都沒說。」

「但是你剛剛笑了。」Hiro反駁著，幼稚地將空掉的果凍盒和其他空餐盤重重地摔在一塊。

「好吧，我確實有那麼做──」

「哼。」Hiro雙手抱胸，不滿地從鼻孔哼聲。

有一瞬間，他因為剛剛的行為將自己定位成小屁孩而感到驚慌，不過當辣醫生再次出聲笑時，後者再次地證明了自己有多麼不可思議，以連Cass阿姨都難以比較的輕鬆姿態將他的無理取鬧照單全收。

「抱歉。」在笑聲消失後他說道；那個有些歪歪的笑容再次佔據他的唇角，使他眼角微微皺起，形成一副令這整個遊戲都失衡的表情。

Hiro能感覺到自己漸漸無法維持姿態──那雙笑容，那個眼睛（它們令自己無力化的能力讓他開始在想它們是不是自己的氪石之類的）──，為此再度哼了一聲，讓他那張可能背叛自己的嘴巴無法發出其他聲音。

「我補償你？」辣醫生提議，語調中充滿希望。老實說，Hiro根本不可能拒絕他。

他朝男人瞥了一眼，嘴唇緊抿免得不小心讓嘴角彎起。

「怎麼做？」

辣醫生聳聳肩。「我從販賣機幫你買點東西。」他說。「如果你原諒我，而且要在我們玩完接球之後。」

Hiro盯著他，狐疑地瞇起雙眼。

而辣醫生只是繼續笑著，熱情的表情使他十足十地像隻極欲討好別人的小狗。

Hiro連顆雪球大的拒絕機會都沒有。

「我會原諒你。」他說：「但你得買給我小熊軟糖──除此之外的就讓交易作廢。」

辣醫生低笑了幾聲。

「小熊軟糖嗎。我一定會買到的。」

聞言Hiro點點頭，放鬆後允許自己露出笑容。

「那麼，現在如果你已經吃完了。」辣醫生突地道，語氣中有什麼讓Hiro不由得眨眼，有些懵住了。「可以把餐盤放到床頭櫃上嗎？」

這要求不該聽來那麼怪異，但由於某種Hiro也說不清的理由，他覺得剛剛辣醫生用的是「做為醫生」的語調。聽起來和平日無異，但潛意識中他並不認為辣醫生只是在請他收拾善後。

不過不管辣醫生的目的是什麼，Hiro立刻就妥協了。拿起疊了自己餐後殘餘物的餐盤，他轉過上半身，將東西放到了床頭櫃上──而這簡單的動作，包括他的手沒有因此顫抖這件事，竟讓他愚蠢地感到驕傲。

他不清楚自己轉向辣醫生時臉上是什麼表情，不過男人答覆般的輕笑令他雙頰染上淺淺紅暈。「做得很好。」辣醫生道。

Hiro先是得意地假笑掩飾內心因此產生的雀躍，然而這番心情卻使他心理馬上畏縮了。哇，他的頭肯定撞得比他想像中的要大力，因為他居然為這麼點稱在而如此滿足。過去他可不是會因讚美而雀躍的人。不過──他看向逕自在小板子上書寫的男子；如果是他所給予的讚美，他想任何人都會因此而對讚美產生滿足。

「好了。」那種醫生腔又回來了。他走至離Hiro較遠的窗戶處。「往外看，能看到那邊高高尖尖的塔嗎？」他大概地指向某個方向，Hiro專注地瞇眼盯了一秒才找到。

「你是說上面有個旗子的那個？」

「對。」辣醫生聽上去相當滿意。「你能告訴我旗子的顏色嗎？」

「是藍色，對吧？不過很深，海軍藍吧？上面寫了一些字，不過太遠了我看不到。」

辣醫生聞言只是點頭，又往小板子上寫了些東西。「不要緊，你的視力很好！」

他聲音中的熱情誇張到Hiro得壓抑發出幾聲哼哼。他想著，這個書呆子到底有多可愛啊。他從未聽過有哪個醫生因為病患的視力而如此興奮過，不過話說回來，他也沒碰過類似辣醫生這樣的人過，所以這點或許不能做數。

「那麼，關於你的意外，你能告訴我多少？」辣醫生的聲音突然低了下去，人仍站在窗邊。

Hiro聳肩作答時得強忍住請對方走近一點的衝動。

「就像你說的，我在車庫裡從我的懸浮滑板上摔下來──關於這點我還想問你怎麼知道那個東西的。」他很快地補充，瞇眼看向男人。「然後在你問之前，不，我不是故意的，不，Cass阿姨沒有推我，然後我也沒有憂鬱到想試著從滑板上摔下來看會不會摔斷什麼。」

原本一邊點頭聽著一邊寫下Hiro的話的辣醫生，倏地停下。他抬頭，臉上沒有任何情緒。Hiro很快地轉過視線，試著不在對方的注視下扭動；他的手指在棉被下緊張地絞著棉被，內心暗罵著自己給出超過且不必要的問題的回答。

每當Hiro拜訪醫院時這個回答都是標準的補充內容，而他通常說出來時內心都相當爽快──但是當對這個從未由任何地方暗示他認為Hiro遭到不正當對待的男人說出這個答案時──讓他產生了一點點的罪惡感。

「你很常面對這些吧？」

Hiro轉過去的速度快到他知道等會一定會脖子痛。

辣醫生微微地笑著，有些歪歪的，看起來是那麼地、那麼地善良。

羞紅著臉，Hiro再次低下頭；他聳聳肩，試著讓自己的動作看似不在意。「我從小就經常做各種東西。」他承認道：「燒傷、擦傷、割傷、淤青、骨折──只要說得出來大概都能在我的病歷上找到。」他嘆著氣抬頭，嘗試做出一個疲軟的笑容。「我的醫院紀錄不是很好看。」

「是挺厚的。」辣醫生說，但他的評論沒有過去Hiro忍受過的那些醫生語氣中的責難。

「我常常受傷但是……」他做了一次深呼吸。「那都不是我阿姨的錯。」他和男人對視，想確認對方有聽懂。「她是個很棒的監護人，她總是在我深陷某個案子裡時確定我有吃東西，而且會在我生病的時候訓我。」

說至此，Hiro停了一下，因為想起那個在沒有人願意收養他時走上前的女人而溫柔地笑了，那個總是自願嘗試給Hiro這種頑劣又天才的孩子任何他想要的東西的女子。

「她大概是世界上唯一真的關心過我的人。」

Hiro曾對他人說過這些話，得到過無數個不同的答案，從毫無神經的：「你的父母在哪？」到殘酷又風涼話似的：「她肯定很辛苦吧。」最糟的醫生要屬那些會打給社工確定Hiro不是在說謊的那種。

當他未成年時他總覺得沒有任何人認真聽他說話，他的燒傷和割傷等等都是由於他自己的笨手笨腳、與機器人為伍以及使用很重、有時還很尖銳的機械零件；他的阿姨從未打過他。

失望和沉默的暴力，這些她都善於使用；但是她從來沒有對她舉過手，就連他自己都覺得自己該被裹一掌時也一樣。而最糟的是無論他說什麼，Cass阿姨都因他的蠢笨被調查了一遍又一遍，次數多到兩人開始計數。

Cass阿姨總是笑笑的帶過，但Hiro知道那種懷疑總讓她覺得受傷。Hiro比較小的時候就很討厭這種事，而他現在還是很討厭。

落在他肩上的手把他從回想中拉回現實。

Hiro轉頭盯著那隻手一秒後才由此往上看到男人的手臂，然後才看到對方臉上皺起的眉頭。「抱歉。」Hiro說道，試著微笑但是失敗了。「我只是──就像你說的，我很長一段時間都得處理這種事。」

辣醫生沒有給他任何虛情假意的關心或理解，只是點頭。「別道歉，你沒做錯什麼。」他的手移動去弄亂Hiro的頭髮，儘管語調是有些嚴厲的。

Hiro發出了不高興的聲音，試著把他的手揮開，在男人皺起的眉頭逐漸舒展開露出笑容時噘起嘴巴。「你把我的頭髮弄亂了啦。」他抱怨。

辣醫生只是輕笑，那聲音少了平時的支持感但同樣輕快且誠心。「你是說你那個鳥窩頭？」他側過頭看著Hiro，假裝瞇眼打量Hiro那雜亂的一陀短髮。「我其實覺得它現在看起來更好，比較不像『我剛睡醒』，像是『我有試著整理』。」

「我好受傷。」Hiro做出雙手捧心的動作，瞪著身旁的男人。「醫生應該要讓人感覺比較好，不是比較糟！」

辣醫生回應的笑聲令Hiro不由得也笑了，那聲音輕鬆而誠心；然後就像施過魔法似的，氣氛一下子輕鬆了起來。Hiro不知道假使男人裝得很同情或理解的話自己會有什麼樣的反應。光是男人站在旁邊聽他倒盡苦水就讓他覺得比任何慰問都有效。

Hiro意識到和這個人在一起，和呼吸一樣自然。他們見面的次數屈指可數，但他們在一起時的安心感卻已經滲透了他所有的毛孔。他覺得就算自己說出那些總擱在心頭的醜陋心事，辣醫生也會滿足於坐在旁邊聽他說。他或許不能理解，但至少Hiro知道他不會裝懂。辣醫生不會忽略他或是他的感受，而僅僅是認知到這一點就是件美妙之事。

「好，我們來玩接球吧。」

Hiro跳了一下，眼睛瞠大。「認真的？你還執著著這件事？」

辣醫生把寫字板放下。「你怎麼看起來那麼驚訝？」他得意地笑了笑：「我今天已經提起好幾次了。」

「我以為你是開玩笑的！」

辣醫生拾起稍早時帶進來的橘球。「這件事上我不會開玩笑。」他輕鬆地將球單手上下拋接。「除非……」他的語氣微微揚起，那語調絕對是在調侃他。「除非你怕傷了那張漂亮的臉蛋？」

Hiro假假地笑了。「你在挑戰我嗎？」

「不知道呢。」辣醫生聳肩。「你值得挑戰嗎？」

「你知道我這輩子玩過多少電動遊戲嗎？」Hiro質問道，雙眸略為瞇起。

「多不勝數？」辣醫生回答，笑容燦爛得至盲。

Hiro點點頭。「多不勝數。」

辣醫生的嘴角又上揚了些。「然後剛剛說這裡最大的書呆子是誰？」

他花了一秒才抓到笑點，但當他弄通時笑意完全無法壓抑，突然且充滿驚奇。「我很確定那個稱號仍然屬於你。」他說著，臉上是拒絕被壓下的上揚弧度。

「我還在等喔，Hamada先生。」男人道，又開始拋接手上的球。「你準備好要輸的時候請轉過來。」

「應該是你準備輸的時候。」Hiro一邊說一邊將身上的棉被往前推，小心地轉動自己讓他能夠面向對方，腳懸掛於床邊。

「輸的人就是在場最大的書呆子。」他提議。

辣醫生笑了。「好，這提議我可以接受。」他在半空中接住了球。「準備好了嗎？」

Hiro咧開嘴笑。

 

十五次的來回之後兩邊都丟接球零失誤。

「所以……一場丟接球到底該怎麼贏呢？」辣醫生很自然地問道（太自然了）。

Hiro挑起了一邊的眉頭。「當然是有人漏接啊。」

「喔，是那樣啊。」辣醫生說。

Hiro瞇起了眼。「什──」

「哇，那些小熊軟糖是哪來的啊！」

「哪裡！」Hiro瞬間轉去看男人指的方向，卻在橘色的殘影飛過身邊時不由得眨眼。

「……我贏了。」

「作弊！」

 

「在讓你退院前最後一個問題。」辣醫生說著將橘球收進口袋裡。

「嗯？」Hiro將雙腳來回擺動。

「三千五百八十九乘二是多少？」

Hiro眨眼：「我的醫療費？」

聞言辣醫生也驚訝地笑出來，聲音中是純粹而鮮明的樂趣。Hiro笑著打量對方，胸口有什麼噁心地熟悉溫暖著他──哇，已經這麼糟啦。熟悉？他是什麼時候開始覺得熟悉的啊。

「七千一百七十八。」在辣醫生的笑聲化為笑容後他小聲道。

答案只用了他一瞬間來解出，但因為那所代表的必然而猶豫著作答。如果待在醫院，他就能再見到辣醫生。在外頭，他們只有極小的機率會再次相見，光是想到這裡就讓Hiro有衝動讓自己摔下床再腦震盪一次。

辣醫生似乎能理解，回應他答覆的笑容有些甜中帶酸。他往寫字板上寫了些什麼後利索地在上面簽上了名。

「恭喜你，Hamada先生。」他說，語調和愉悅的字句並不成等比。「看樣子你相當健康。大概兩週後你腳踝上的繃帶就可以拿下來了。」

「那我縫的那幾針？」Hiro小聲地問道。

「在你的傷口痊癒時就會自動消掉。」

Hiro點頭，無法阻止自己的眉頭皺起。「可以幫我拿我的衣服嗎？我要打給我阿姨。」

辣醫生點頭照辦，輕輕把Hiro的衣服放到他懷中。

「我去拿柺杖讓你支撐腳踝。」他在離開前這麼道。

Hiro嘆著氣目送對方離開，然後才檢查起自己的衣服堆。他在自己的汗衫中找到了一些錢，其中勾起的第一天住院的回憶令他彎起嘴角。他拿出了手機開機，打給唯一在他的快撥鍵上的人。

Cass阿姨在響第三次後接起電話，出現在手機螢幕上的臉看上去相當憔悴。

「Hiro！一切都還好嗎？」

Hiro皺眉。「一切都很好。我現在就要辦離院手續，你──」

「現在？」他的阿姨打斷他，雙眼驚慌地瞠大。

「Cass阿姨？」Hiro眨眨眼。「你還好嗎？」

Cass阿姨透過螢幕和他對上視線後嘆氣。「我現在是唯一在咖啡廳的人，所有我雇的人不是生病就是不在城裡，更糟的是，城裡現在在舉辦大會，這邊從開始營業就一直是客滿的。」

「那……很好？」他回答，不知道讓他阿姨這麼累的狀況下覺得高興是否正確。他的心中隨之湧上了罪惡感，因為他意識到他的阿姨這種狀況下的備用戰力就是他自己──當然他的腳踝這樣現在也是幫不上忙。

Cass發出了介於快斷氣和歇斯底里的奇怪笑聲。「是啊，超棒的！我真的很高興收入有大成長，但是，親愛的……」她聲音漸低，懊惱地咬住了下唇。「我真的很抱歉要這麼問，但是在我中午休息之前你可以先找個地方等我嗎？」

他的阿姨聽上去是那麼的煩憂又充滿罪惡感，Hiro搖頭的時候甚至沒有先想過。「不用啦Cass阿姨。不用擔心接我的事情。我有足夠的錢可以搭公車，所以沒關系；我可以自己回去。」

Cass阿姨蹙起眉頭。「可是Hiro，你腳踝扭傷了。」

Hiro只是聳聳肩。「是沒錯，不過辣醫生說要幫我弄副柺杖，所以我應該沒問題。何況，這也不是我第一次帶傷上公車，記得嗎？」

Cass咯咯地笑了，那聲音讓Hiro少了一點罪惡感。Hiro只是笑著看她，看著他的阿姨深吸一口氣，些許的疲憊也跟著離去了。

「我不會有事的。」Hiro重複道。

Cass又深深地做了一次吐納才點頭。「好吧。」她喃喃道。「我很抱歉讓你這麼做，Hiro，如果可以我一定瞬間趕到你身邊。」

「我知道，Cass阿姨。」他說，語氣真摯。

「嗯。愛你，回家的路上要小心喔。」

他點頭。「很快就會看到你。」

她笑了笑掛斷電話。

Hiro嘆氣回想著剛剛的對話內容，在意識到自己說過什麼後全身僵硬。拼命左顧右盼一番，確定辣醫生還沒回來才鬆了一口氣。他還沒招致要命的難堪，對此他十分感激。如果讓對方聽到Hiro叫他辣醫生他大概會當場暴斃，光是這個念頭就讓Hiro想捲起來躲上一千年。

搖頭拋棄那些雜念，他試著穿上自己的衣服。他才剛把褲子的拉鍊拉上就聽到開門聲。他跳了起來，看到辣醫生走到他這一頭困窘地叫出聲，而從他略感興趣地抬起單毛來判斷，顯然對方是聽到他的叫聲了。

「你還可以嗎？」男人問道。

「很好。」Hiro答道，對自己染紅的雙頰於他想製造出的愜意形象毫無幫助心中是雪亮的。

「好吧。」辣醫生輕笑，舉起一對可折疊的柺杖和一包──

「小熊軟糖！」Hiro從對方手中搶下它們，衝著它們咧嘴而笑，然後才將笑臉面向對方。

「我有答應過。」男人認真道。

Hiro撫平了笑容，清了清喉嚨點頭。「做得很好。」他說。「那我會將這樁交易視為銀貨兩訖。」

他們又看著彼此幾分鐘後才同時爆笑出聲。

「不過認真的啦。」Hiro在能呼吸後說道。「謝謝你。」

「不客氣。」辣醫生說著聳肩。「如果能讓你再笑的話就很值得了。」

紅暈爬上他的臉時笑容也同時褪去。「老天。」他呻吟，把軟糖拿起來遮臉。「為什麼是我？」

「我說錯什麼了嗎？」辣醫生問道，在Hiro朝他憤恨地瞪視後輕笑。

「然後這是你的柺杖。」他將它們置於Hiro的腿上。「我知道它們不是小熊軟糖，不過……」

Hiro翻了個白眼，但還是笑了。「謝了，它們看起來很棒。」

辣醫生搖頭。「不用客氣。我陪你走到你阿姨的車那邊吧。」

「喔，不必。」Hiro十分專業地拉開它們然後從床上往下滑。他用單腳保持平衡，只以柺杖做為他的支撐物，往前歪歪扭扭地走了幾步以測試它們的實用度。「我要去最近的公車站牌。我走之前需要幫你簽什麼東西嗎？」

嗯，這些絕對是上等的好柺杖──而且它們還是紅色的，他第二喜歡的顏色。他抬頭，欲調侃對方的選色時卻注意到辣醫生微微下壓的嘴角，因此困惑地停下。「怎麼了嗎？」

「她不來接你？」他問，眉毛糾結起來。

喔。「城裡有個大聚會，所以咖啡廳人滿為患。」Hiro急著解釋清楚，字字幾乎是相疊著跑出嘴裡。「Cass阿姨說她中午休息時可以來接我──」

「那──」

「但是我想回去了。」Hiro堅定地作結。「我得回那裡想辦法幫她。」

辣醫生盯著他瞧，咖啡棕的瞳眸無法讀出情緒。Hiro拒絕被那樣的眼神嚇退。他當然很樂意留下來多看辣醫生幾眼（天啊好可悲喔，滿足於看幾眼），但是Cass阿姨現在需要他，而他無論要闖刀山還是下火海都打算回去。

他們又互瞪了幾眼之後辣醫生才放棄地嘆氣。

「我沒有什麼要給你簽的，不過前面的護士可能有。」

Hiro點頭，向對方露出一個淺淺的笑容。「那──」

「不過你介意在外面等個十分鐘嗎？」

Hiro眨眼，眉毛疑惑地抬起。「我是不介意……但是為什麼？」

辣醫生有些心羞怯笑著朝他看過來。「因為我需要在載你回去前先收拾我的東西。」


	5. don't know why（不知為何）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

Hiro只能死盯著對方。

「什麼？」

辣醫生朝他眨眨眼。「我想載你回去？」

Hiro盯完之後笑了因為：「對不起，你說什麼？我剛剛好像聽到你在提議要載我回家？」

辣醫生發出低哼：「是啊，我就是這麼說的。」

Hiro又開始盯著對方看了。

醫生朝他微笑，但似乎因為不知道該拿Hiro的困惑怎麼辦而皺眉。

而Hiro自己也不知道該怎麼處理這份困惑，因此只能繼續盯著對方。這個又辣又善良的男人剛剛主動說要載他回家。這麼一來他就不需要搭公車了──那事實上只是他試圖在不被他人踩扁的狀況下避免任何及所有和他人視線交會的一團混亂──所以問題到底出在哪呢？他會有這樣的反應，表示這之中肯定有什麼問題，對吧？除非他已經發瘋了，不然這似乎是最合理的解釋了。

「我不想麻煩你。」Hiro試著這麼說道，知道這確實是事實，但心中同樣雪亮，這並不是他會為搭一趟順風車而小題大作的原因。考慮到他腦中很大一部份的自己正對他吼著閉嘴，Hiro，快點閉嘴，他實在不知道自己有什麼問題。辣醫生載他回家這件事遠超出他的任何預期，簡直像在作夢一樣。但當他咬了下自己的臉頰內側，房間沒有開始扭曲，辣醫生也仍然站在他面前，仍然像他幻想中的完美男人。

「一點也不麻煩，真的，只是，嗯……」他陷入沉默，看向一旁像是在想辦法弄懂什麼似的。「說到收納的話實在沒什麼空間……」他轉回來，低下頭研究那對是現在唯二能將Hiro撐起來的可折疊式柺杖。

「但是你的工作怎麼辦？」Hiro問道，實在不知道為什麼他明明想直接撲上去巴著辣醫生不放時還會冒出這些話。

「喔，其實我已經下班了。」辣醫生聳肩笑道：「其實我今天四點就下班了，所以不用擔心。」

Hiro驚詫地眨眼。「你說你四點就……但現在已經七點了！為什麼你還在？」

「我想送你走。」辣醫生給他的答案僅是如此，表情溫柔而真摯，好像他真的不認為多待幾個小時就為了「送Hiro一程」沒什麼似的。

Hiro呢，則對強迫自己呼吸。就算之前他還沒喜歡上辣醫生，他單向的愛戀在剛剛那幾句話間也已經永遠地刻在他的生命中了。Hiro完全不知道該怎麼辦。洶湧的情緒幾乎要將他淹沒──哪個醫生會特地為了送自己的病患而多留三個小時？現在還有誰會這麼做？

（Hiro很確定答案是從來沒有且沒有人這樣的人。至少，除了這個男人之外。）

「你還好嗎？」辣醫生聽起來不只一點點的擔心，Hiro一瞬間不由得思考自己現在是什麼樣的表情，才會讓這男人看著他像是擔心他隨時會跪倒。想想也對，若不是有柺杖撐著他的話說不定真的會發生那種事，不過除了他自己沒有人需要知道這件事。

Hiro忍住說出大概會令人不可置信的回答後移動到最近的椅子所在好坐下。「很好。」他說，聽到自己近似喘息的聲音時臉抽搐了一下。「只是我的心臟，現在有點怪怪的。」

「你的心臟？」辣醫生複述，聲音和表情都相當困惑。「你腦震盪時我們做了全身掃瞄，那時候沒發現什麼問題啊……」Hiro抬頭看到男子向前踏出一步，因為那顆大腦袋拼命想著如何給Hiro可憐的熱戀中的心臟找到醫學上的解釋而眉頭皺起。

喔老天，要是辣醫生又擺出他的小狗狗臉Hiro肯定會死掉──他能感覺到。不過沒關係，他這麼告訴自己，辣醫生大概對所有人都是這樣的。冷靜下來；記得你現在和誰說話。辣醫生是那種迪士尼王子；有著超級單純的意圖而且超級善良。他大概會為他所有的病患特地留下，就為了說再見或祝他們早日康復之類的。這對他來說是正常表現，Hiro一遍又一遍地這麼告訴自己。

「我沒事。」Hiro答道，大概中斷了辣醫生腦中的健康大百科搜尋。

「你確定？」辣醫生問道：「我可以再幫你做一次全身掃瞄。」

Hiro搖頭。「不，真的，我很好。我想我只是……呃……不習慣那麼長時間用柺杖站立？」

什？

「什麼？」

Hiro舉起雙手遮住他因困窘而燒紅的臉。「沒什麼，喔天，別理我。」

聞言辣醫生笑了而Hiro從他的指縫間看到看到那笑聲自然地變成和善的笑容。「好吧。」他微笑著放棄追究了。「只要你沒有哪裡痛。」他的表情又變得嚴肅了。「認真說，如果你有哪裡痛，請告訴我。胸痛是中風的前期徵兆，我知道你還年輕，不過任何年紀的人都有可能病發。」

Hiro嘆著氣點頭答應；如果這就是他因說謊而得到的懲罰，那他樂意接受。何況這樣像是溺愛的行為雖然有點煩人，但更讓人覺得可愛，如果不是辣醫生的表情那麼嚴肅，Hiro大概老早就開始笑了。  
「那……」辣醫生幾個停頓後說道：「十分鐘？」

Hiro眨著眼看向男人，頭側向一邊。「你還是想載我回家？」

辣醫生挑起了一邊眉毛。「我這麼提議了，不是嗎？」

Hiro皺眉。「是啊，但是，我不知道，你不會寧願回家睡覺嗎？」他清了清喉嚨，感覺到剛剛消退的潮紅又染紅了雙頰。「你已經為我做了很多了。」

辣醫生只是再次聳肩。「老實說，我寧可看著你安全地回到家也不要事後擔心。」

Hiro聞言呻吟：「我不是小孩子，我以前就一個人拄著柺杖撐著斷骨頭搭巴士上學過了；我不會有事。」

「我不是懷疑你的能力。」辣醫生微笑著這麼說。

「那麼？」

「其實我想載你一程是有些私心的。」男人的臉上看不出一絲說謊的感覺，也沒有任何蛛絲馬跡告訴Hiro說對方在開玩笑，沒有什麼暗示著潛藏的殘忍意圖，但就算有種種證據告訴他對方並不是在玩弄他，Hiro仍然無法相信。

「真的喔？」Hiro面無表情地問道。

「你聽起來好像相信了。」辣醫生的語調顯示出他聽出了Hiro聲音中的訊息。

「因為我完全不信。」Hiro回嘴道，但是能怪他嗎？這個男人願意多待三個小時就為了「送Hiro一程」。辣醫生大概連什麼是自私都不知道吧，更別說因此而有什麼行動。他大概是那種一定會幫助他人的人，會因為聽到一棟大樓中還有人而衝進火場的那一型──不知道為什麼，光是湧起這樣的念頭就讓Hiro超不爽的。

「我也是人。」辣醫生的表情硬了起來，語調堅若磐石，猶如為從一場攻擊中倖存而做準備。「我也會自私，想要一些東西。」

「我並不懷疑這件事。」Hiro說道，而他確實不懷疑，因為想要什麼是人的天性。「但是載我回家是出於『私心』？你告訴我，這件事中哪一部份聽起來自私？」

Hiro一部份的大腦在尖叫著要他閉嘴；辣醫生，這個他一輩子都不希望會離開他的視線的人在提議載他回家；然而現在Hiro卻在跟他大小聲，質疑他的意圖好像攸關生死似的。Hiro應該要很感激，應該要尖叫著答應──但是他做不到，無論多希望自己能辦到。

Hiro討厭被同情，小時雙親去世時很討厭，現在也依然討厭。事實上因此他沒少和Cass阿姨吵過架，比較年輕時總是在她想和他培養親子關係時朝她尖叫說他不需要她的同情。她花了好幾年才越過Hiro堆起的這座高山，說服他她領養他並不是出於同情，而是因為他是她的家人，她愛他。如今他有時候仍難以相信這件事，而現在，面對這個男人，Hiro感覺到那座山再次被堆起。「如果你做出這個提議是因為覺得我很可憐……」他深呼吸後和對方對上視線，像是想靠自己的眼神揭穿男子的企圖。「如果你是因為這樣而提議，那我搭巴士就好。」

辣醫生沒有迴避他的視線，眼神犀利，面上只有堅決。

「你太小看你自己了。」男人道，語調並非不客氣但字句間小小的稜角仍刺得Hiro想瑟縮。「Hamada先生，我不是出於同情才那麼說的。」他說，聲音中聽不出任何一點謊音。他嘆氣，所有的鬥志似乎都隨之流逝。「那只是個提議。」他低聲道。「如果你執意要拒絕的話，我能理解。」

Hiro真的不想知道為什麼在聽到那些猶如被打敗的話語時會像有人在擠壓他的心臟──他真的不想知道。

「十分鐘後我會在急診室的入口……」男人頓了下：「如果你不在那，那回去時請務必小心，而且至少一週內都不要讓腳踝承受壓力讓它痊癒。」

Hiro看著對方浮現出點點溫柔，有什麼和善而親切的在他其中一邊唇角拉出略為歪斜的笑容時磨去了男人眼角的凌厲。「很榮幸擔當你的主治醫師，Hamada先生，如果我們以後不再見的話，那我祝你未來平安順遂。」他微微點頭，比起為Hiro似乎更是為自己，然後在Hiro能說出任何話語之前轉身走出房間。

門關上後，Hiro允許自己癱倒在椅子中。他一手抓住自己的頭髮，另一手覆住他狂跳的心臟。他做到了；他成功地把對方推開了。威脅已經不再，Hiro可以幸福地回到自己小小的世界。他可以回去和他阿姨還有貓待在一起，生活會正常地繼續運轉。他不需要男人的同情，不需要他跟著自己，好像他有什麼需要被修好；他沒有哪裡壞了──他沒有－－生活中也不需要對方的存在。謝謝關心但是他現在非常好；他已經一個人撐到現在了，以後也會如此走到更遠的地方。

（但是上天憐見他好希望男人在這裡。他想和對方做朋友，想用所有的時間來研究室什麼讓對方是這樣的一個人。他最喜歡的東西、最討厭的東西、會讓他笑、讓他哭、讓他害怕的東西──Hiro全部都想看到。）

Hiro不需要他（但是他想要他），而他在抬頭看向時鐘時也重複地對自己這麼說著。「我要搭巴士。」他自言自語道，緊握的拳頭足以在肉中刻出月狀的痕跡。

五分鐘過去。在他起身收拾那少得可憐的家當時又過了五分鐘。離開房間時他仍數著秒，有些生氣地告訴自己事已成定局，辣醫生大概已經走了而且：閉嘴，Hiro，不准難過！你要搭巴士回去──巴士！

辣醫生走後他在急診室外站了十八分鐘又四十六秒。他拼命地告訴自己這樣的結果是最好的，忍受著類似令人窒息的失落壓上胸口。前面沒有在等的車；辣醫生已經走了Hiro應該要開心。他閉上眼抓緊自己的上衣，深呼吸著告訴自己沒關係，這是他想要的結果，他一個人很好。

辣醫生已經走了，而且之後對Hiro大概會如對瘟疫般地拼命避開，即便他又住院了──而最棒（最糟、最可怕、最令人心碎）的部分是，Hiro甚至不能怪他這麼做。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，不知為何事情好多TT找不到什麼時間好好坐下來翻譯


	6. what i want you got（你是我所有的憧憬）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

從Hiro的位置看來，急診室外的風景大致是如此：

轎車整齊地停在停車格中，行過的車輛會為放下乘客而停下片刻，和一台停得有些遠的孤單摩托車與他的騎士（喔，還有那個聳立於停車場中央的樹，到底為何在那啊？）

而Hiro想看到的是這副景色：

一台載著某個會在看到Hiro時抬頭，在兩人視線交會時露出那個蠢蠢的歪嘴笑容的駕駛的車──無論大小。

現實對他真的很不友善。

他不知道自己在那裡看著車來來去去多久，他也不知道若不是他手機因新訊息震動自己會繼續佇在那多久。

「在回家的路上？」Cass阿姨的訊息是這麼寫的，結尾附上的笑臉催促著他趕緊回去幫忙。收起手機，他又打量了周遭一次後才深吸一口氣。他不知道（知道）自己在找什麼，但無論是什麼，總之不在這裡。他輕輕地抽噎，準備慢慢跛行到最近的公車站，然而在他踏出第一步前，屬於機車的引擎聲促使他轉頭看過去，立刻呆了。

機體通體漆黑、陽光下暗暗閃爍。它看上去不便宜，不過從輪胎的磨損程度來看，它的主人將之購入的原因並非出於炫耀而不使用。漂亮的機型看著就相當適合賽車，但真正讓Hiro目瞪口呆的是它的騎士。

漆黑皮衣和同色的安全帽給他一種準備與世界對抗、即便倒下也會嘶吼著壯烈的感覺，而有一瞬間Hiro開始想自己是不是做錯了什麼、即將在醫院門口被痛揍一頓。

機車騎士和他的機車逐漸靠近的同時，Hiro手足無措地想著該怎麼辦，直到機車停在Hiro停留的人行道旁。

然而在Hiro開口前，男人按下了安全帽上的某個鈕使得墨黑罩面轉清。

Hiro只有呆愣地看著的份──老天，辣醫生就在剛剛升級成了性感醫生。

咖啡色的雙眼對上他的，臉上不見一絲笑意。他就坐在那看著Hiro努力將書呆、無害的辣醫生形象和騎著看起來相當危險的機車的男人連結在一塊。

突然地，Hiro想起了最重要的事並不是辣醫生騎什麼樣的交通工具──而是他還在這裡。

「已經過了十分鐘。」這是他勉力吐出的一句話。

辣醫生又盯著他看了一秒才聳聳肩道：「反正我等你也等了三個多小時，再多等幾分鐘也沒什麼。」他微微壓下的聲音中自我嘲弄式的打趣令Hiro瑟縮，那語調中有什麼讓他胸口悶痛。他原本以為會面對對方的憤恨和怒氣；他並不希望男人因為自己的過錯而自責，辣醫生真的沒做錯什麼。

「我……」Hiro趕緊閉上了嘴巴，知道他接下來的話肯定會令雙方極度地尷尬。

辣醫生挑起了一邊的眉頭。

Hiro無聲地將這熟悉的畫面收進眼底才深深地做了深呼吸，不知不覺僵硬了雙肩的緊繃感在那一次吐納間全部釋放。

「可以載我回家嗎？」

辣醫生張開嘴又閉上，大概是思索後決定吞回原本想說的話。他的雙唇彎成只能用溫柔形容的笑容，儘管Hiro做了那些事仍那樣親切。

「好啊。」他強自裝出來的冷淡模樣讓Hiro不由得微微彎出淺笑。

他把機車熄了火，下車的姿態是一個每天都這麼做的人才會有的輕鬆容易。Hiro先是吃驚，因為男人就這麼走了，就Hiro所見並未踢下任何的腳架──但更驚人的是，摩托車就這麼微微傾斜著保持不動，不倚靠任何東西支撐。

「嗯……」他喃喃道，歪過頭看著那明顯經過改造的機械，思考著有什麼能使它如此。試著想這件事也能幫助Hiro不要崩潰因為喔老天，辣醫生居然騎機車而且顯然有相當一段時日了。而除了在腦中劃掉關於辣醫生可能需要多出去走走不要再當書呆子的一些註記之外，他真的不知道該怎麼處理這塊資訊。

（雖然就算辣醫生其實是個整天除了讀醫學論文等等什麼也不做的無聊書呆子Hiro大概也沒資格說什麼──Hiro自己大概是隱居型書呆子的典型代表孩子，所以其實出了自己的車庫，他對於在外頭該怎麼找樂子也是給不出任何建議。）

「如果你在擔心的話，它不會倒下來。」辣醫生說道，大概是對於Hiro為什麼專注地盯著他的車感到困惑。

「啊、不。」Hiro紅著臉結巴道：「我不是擔心那個。」

辣醫生看著他，似乎在判斷他是否在說謊，不過一秒後他似乎就放棄去想地露出一笑。「我剛剛在想該怎麼把你安穩地載過去而不再傷到任何部位，而……那麼，你相信我嗎？」

「相信。」Hiro不假思索道。他的眼睛在幾秒後瞠大因為他意識到，老天，他答得太快了──正常人應該會停下來想一下，喔天啊，他的人生。

辣醫生也是瞠大了眼看著他，嘴巴因驚訝而微開。不過在Hiro默唸了大概一分鐘的請不要覺得我很怪之後，男人只是笑了笑，轉開的臉龐上也染上了屬於他的淺紅。

「好。」辣醫生道，微笑彎成了大大的笑容。「好，那真是……」他漸漸沒了聲，咬住唇阻止自己說下去。

Hiro想用手遮臉，或是就這樣一拐一拐地走去躲起來直到他確定他的嘴學會不要吐出它不該說的話。

「我還是去搭公車好了。」Hiro說著，聲音像是經歷青春期的男生般破音──老天，為什麼。

他轉身；準備走掉前被辣醫生搭到他肩上的手阻止了。「喔不。」男人笑著說道，手抓住了Hiro的肩膀。「不。」他重複道：「我要載你回家。我提議了而你問了，所以不，這絕對會實行。」

他將Hiro的身子扳過來（是Hiro人生中被扳得最溫柔的一次）直到他面向著辣醫生被皮衣包裹著的前胸。「我要拿走你的柺杖所以你最好抓住我。」辣醫生建議道，耐心地等著Hiro將他顫抖的汗濕的雙手搭到辣醫生（非常結實，老天，他全身都這麼結實嗎？）的肩上做為支撐。

Hiro事後完全無法憶起對方將柺杖怎麼處理了因為片刻後辣醫生彎身，一隻強壯的臂膀圈住Hiro的後背後，將他以他這十八年來經歷過最平順的方式以公主抱的姿勢抱了起來。

「你還可以嗎？」辣醫生在Hiro慌忙地用雙手環住男人的頸子時問道。

而完全沒有近距離面對男人帥得噁心的俊臉的心理準備的Hiro，只能咬著下唇忍住嗚咽點頭。如果這是男人還戴著安全帽時自己的反應，他完全不敢想像對方不戴安全帽的話自己的反應會是什麼。

「好。」辣醫生答道，將Hiro的反應做為可以移動的許可。

檀香、皮和綠茶構成了辣醫生特有的氣味；抵著Hiro的他是那樣溫暖（和結實），Hiro只想將頭蹭進辣醫生的頸窩舒服地睡個小覺。在男人的臂膀中他是那樣的有安全感，當他被輕輕放到機車的後座時不由得十分沮喪。

「抓住這個。」辣醫生拍了拍側邊。「然後把腳盪過去。」

Hiro試著用他能用的最不笨拙的方式照做，同時立刻知道自己的小腿之後肯定會跟他抗議。

「做得好。」辣醫生說著，促使Hiro轉回去面向他。他笑得就像是一名驕傲的家長，讓Hiro不確定想打他還是自己也感到驕傲。

「這個拿去。」他拿給Hiro一個只有他掌心大的圓形裝置，其中一邊有幾個按鈕，而當他翻過來看時，則是看著像復流行的扣耳式耳機。

「碳纖維……」他自言自語著讓手指撫過光亮表面，注意到它與大小不符比利的重量。

「碳纖維表層。」辣醫生糾正道。「內部稍微複雜一點。」

他抬頭望向男人。「這是什麼？」

辣醫生露齒而笑：「安全帽。」

「呃……」

「就戴上然後按下大顆的按鈕好嗎。」辣醫生哼笑道。

Hiro咧嘴笑了笑將東西戴上耳朵。戴起來蠻舒服的，但是他在整個裝置突然動起來時完全忘了這感覺。它從耳機往外長，繞過他的後頸一塊一塊地接著起來直到罩住他的整個頭。

等到全部完成後，內側某個地方亮起了小燈，同時某種氣囊式的材質開始充氣，形成他和其他東西間的緩衝。他小心地碰觸了外殼，期待著摸到粗糙的表面卻只碰到平順的探纖維表面。

「不過面罩在哪？」hiro問道，不確定該看著哪裡。

「再按一次那個鈕。」辣醫生的聲音從開始了整個變形的耳機中清晰地傳出。

Hiro照著男人的指示做然後在一個水平的屏幕亮起時瞇起眼，讓他能透過看似是暗色的玻璃看到世界。更讓他吃驚的，是側邊冒出來的小窗，辣醫生的笑臉在他自己微亮著的安全帽內側出現。

「這蠻酷的。」Hiro讚賞道，已經手癢地想拆開來看。

辣醫生笑得更燦爛了。「是嗎？那你得感謝我的朋友。」他說道，移動著讓自己也坐上機車。「設計是她想的。我負責的只有內墊和一些其他的小東西。」

「啊，那就解釋了氣囊材料。」Hiro思索道，將「你怎麼幫忙做安全帽？？你是醫生？？」加入「要問辣醫生的問題」清單中，絲毫不害臊地在辣醫生摸索著口袋時盯著對方被皮衣包裹的寬闊背脊。  
他已經開始想像對方的肌肉會是什麼觸感時男人拿著手機轉過來朝向他，GPS系統開啟著等他輸入地址。

「我好驚訝你不知道我住哪。」Hiro低聲說著接過機體。

「那會有點可怕，Hamada先生。」辣醫生評論，比起受辱聽起來更像覺得好笑。「而且那個材質和一般的氣囊用的並不完全相同。」

「哦？」Hiro說著，悄聲縮小了GPS系統。他猶豫地咬住了下唇才下定決心地將辣醫生的訊息app叫出來。

「確實大部分都是尼龍，不過也含有百分之五的棉花。」辣醫生繼續道，對Hiro的打算毫無所覺。「對皮膚比較好。」

和他說完同時，一個機械的聲音響起，給出往Lucky Cat咖啡的指示。

「拿去。」Hiro道，將手機還給辣醫生。「真不錯，」他讚美著，暗自慶幸著自己決定傳訊息到自己的手機而不是打電話。「你找到辦法將手機和安全帽連結起來。靜電會影響通訊嗎？」

「不會，我們在做緩衝材質時就解決了這個問題。」辣醫生再次將手機收進口袋，轉回去面向前方，對Hiro偷偷摸摸的行為仍一無所知。「好了，現在請把你的手繞過我。」

Hiro眨了眨眼但毋須對方說第二次，移動到能將自己瘦瘦的手繞過辣醫生（非常結實，喔老天）的腹部。閉上眼睛，他試著不抓太緊，內心暗自嘆息，感受著和自己相貼的溫暖──這大概會是他唯一一次能這樣近距離接觸這個男人，而他打算珍惜每一刻。

「我要啟動了。」

「你要給我做一句話一個動作嗎？」Hiro調侃道，聽到男人輕笑時也忍不住笑了。他沒有睜眼去看對方的表情，反而是將注意力放在身下的機體上；他原以為機車的噪音會大得傷耳，卻發現聲音小得像是背景輕哼。「哼……」他好奇地低哼。

「聲音也被壓低了。」辣醫生有些遲地說明，雖然給了警告聲音仍清晰地傳了出來。

「這也是你的主意嗎？拯救大家的耳膜什麼的？」

辣醫生輕笑。「你真是太懂我了。」他說。「是啊，這是我想的。指示可惜他能拯救的只有我們倆的耳膜。」

「永遠都是好醫生啊。」Hiro慢吞吞地說，在機車發動時試著顯得冷靜些。他一般是比較偏愛機動性高的交通工具，但有一隻無法找到支撐點的腳，這突然不再顯得那麼有吸引力了。

「沒錯。」辣醫生低聲道，語調令人相當舒適。「所以別擔心，就算那層碳纖維和氣囊沒有救到你的大頭，我也在這。」

「我沒有害怕。」Hiro說，幾乎是挑釁地要男人去否認自己的論述。

「我沒說你有。」辣醫生一拍也沒落下。「我只是給你一點保證。」

「我不知道我想不想要一個會取笑我頭部大小的醫生的保證。」Hiro不客氣道，試著不在聽到辣醫生的笑聲時跟著笑出來。那聲音能撫平他部分的緊張，可當機車為了轉彎而微微傾斜時，他敏感的神經立刻又是一跳一跳的，緊張地不得了。

「那麼，」他吞下口中的唾沫，繞著對方腹部的手抓得更緊了些。「為什麼是碳纖維？」

辣醫生彷彿瞭解Hiro的需要，立刻說起了他朋友初始的選擇是一層薄薄的鋼鐵，以及為什麼它並不如可以吸收衝擊後碎裂的材質。

Hiro深吸一口氣，試著專注於對方的話語，強迫自己放鬆；他意識到辣醫生是為了他才在口沫橫飛地說著，而他敏感的神經若是毀了他享受這一切的能力那他寧可下地獄去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思好久沒翻譯了|||  
> 之前真的是忙到要死了，最近比較有時間希望可以多翻一點  
> 原作"The Hot Doctor"最近更新了，灑花灑花ˊˇˋ


	7. being alone is better with you（和你寂寞不寂寞）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

等他們抵達時咖啡館已經開店了，而Hiro已經準備好送辣醫生回家。當然地，他並不想面對他們不可避免的分離，但Hiro有種不好的預感，就是辣醫生應該是那種好人，而他所說的那種好人指的是即使自己已經快累倒了也依然會不知停下地試圖幫別人的那種人。

若Hiro不在他露出徵兆前趕緊跛走──等等，他的柺杖呢？

「那個，我有個問題。」

「嗯？」辣醫生在他們停在紅燈前時問道。

「這台機車有足以塞得下我的柺杖的地方，還是你其實把它們藏在你的外套裡之類的？」

辣醫生眨了眨眼才從安全帽中與Hiro對視。他咧嘴而笑，但比起看著迷人，他看起來更像是手伸進餅乾罐中被發現的小孩。「呃……」

Hiro對他露出了他最不以為然的表情，但對於他猜測男人做了什麼並未多做表示。

辣醫生呵呵地笑：「不用擔心。」他在燈轉綠時這麼道。

Hiro未答，只是從鼻孔哼出了很大一聲「哼」。

擁擠的街道兩邊停滿了轎車──大概是有感於附近有個大聚會──但辣醫生在五分鐘內找到了停車位。

「騎機車的好處。」在他們駛入兩台汽車間的小空間時他說道。

「比汽車好太多了。」Hiro評論道，依稀記起父母健在時的一點記憶。

「是啊，遠比汽車好。」辣醫生道，語氣中的酸澀將Hiro拉回了現實。他意識到這背後大概有個故事，但現在並不是詢問的好時機。辣醫生將機車熄火，但從他雙肩的緊繃感，Hiro看得出他仍然在想自己的評論引出的那點回憶。

不確定該說什麼，Hiro輕輕地將手放到男人的背上，張開十指。當Hiro思緒紊亂時，他的阿姨只會靜靜地坐在他身邊，手放在他背上。這是她讓他知道她就在這的方式，而且每次都湊效。

但是辣醫生卻並未在他的撫觸下放鬆。Hiro正想著自己是不是做過頭了時，辣醫生從安全帽中與他對上了視線後做了一次深呼吸。他們之間沒有言語的交流，但是當男人露出了有些躊躇的笑容時，Hiro一秒也不浪費地回以一笑。

辣醫生第一個轉開視線，移動著下機車。他解開了安全帽，在它回到原本迷你大小後放進了口袋裡。「好了。」他道：「趕緊讓你進去吧。」

記得他們先前對話的Hiro，立刻切回了生氣模式。「幫我從這東西上下來就好了；你可以把我留在這，我跳回去就好了。」

「我不介意抱著你。」辣醫生小小地笑了，已經比較接近平時的模樣。Hiro原想噘嘴轉頭，但在他那麼做之前，男人抬手扶住了Hiro的頭（或者說安全帽）。鮮豔的紅暈在Hiro的臉上綻放，想著這男人到底在幹嘛直到對方輕輕按下按鈕收起了Hiro的安全帽，一塊一塊地往後收起直到他只戴著那小小的耳機。

「你好啊。」男人招呼著，輕輕將Hiro耳上的小裝置拿下，和另一個放到了同一個口袋。

Hiro正想抱怨卻抬頭望向男子，望進了他帥氣的臉龐和亂糟糟的安全帽髮型。大約是因為靜電對方頭上墨黑的髮絲從奇怪的角度向外突出，可對方非但沒有看起來很愚蠢，還更加可愛了。

不過在這之上，它同時也凸顯了辣醫生本就顯眼的耳朵。Hiro不知道自己之前怎麼會沒注意到，但現在既然知道它們的存在，他似乎就無法不去盯著瞧。

「幹嘛？」辣醫生問道，在Hiro朝他咧嘴笑時臉頰微紅。

「你的耳朵。」Hiro試著冷淡地說，興致盎然地看著辣醫生用雙手去遮住它們。「不是。」他說：「它們很可愛。」他舉手將男人的雙手拉下，露出他缺乏安全感的兩處。

「我小時候因為這樣被取笑過。」辣醫生的視線低垂，幾乎是有些害羞地承認著。

Hiro只是搖搖頭。「小孩子很惡劣。」他有些失望地說，憑自身經驗也知道小孩子能有多殘酷。「他們大概只是嫉妒沒有和你一樣可愛的耳朵。」

「你真的這麼覺得？」他問道，害羞的舉止讓Hiro有些衝動地想抱住男人並教訓那些曾經嘲笑過他的人。

「絕對。」Hiro肯定地頷首。

辣醫生的笑容變得更加燦爛，而Hiro可憐的心又再次受到了衝擊。當他向對方回以笑容時忍不住想，這個人對他有這麼大的影響力真是不公平極了；辣醫生很危險。

他清了清喉嚨並祈禱自己的臉沒有看起來和他的心一樣慌張。「所以你要幫我下來，還是我要試著真的摔斷一條腿？」

男人的笑聲吸引了路人的目光，有些非常不隱蔽地張開了嘴盯著瞧。Hiro並不怪他們，辣醫生是辣，但是當他笑的時候，他簡直美極了。

「你是個威脅，你知道嗎？」Hiro快活地說道。

男人歪頭疑惑時笑聲降回了燦爛的笑容：「怎麼說？」

「你不懂的話，那我也不會解釋給你聽。」

「啊，你聽起來像我的表親。」他說著走到了Hiro的身邊。「來，抓住我然後把腳晃過來。」

Hiro沒浪費任何一秒再次碰觸男人。將手擱上男人的胸膛，他試著讓整個行動看似輕鬆且協調。「你的表親好像說的對而且……我覺得我的腳睡著了。」在姿勢變成側坐之後他喃喃道。

「嗯，你跳回家的計畫就這麼飛了。」

Hiro抬頭看向他，雙眼因他的語調狐疑地瞇起。「什──」

「希望你對此的期望沒有跳得太高。」

Hiro真的試著不要笑，他真的嘗試了。他原本想對這笑點發出哀鳴的，但老天，辣醫生那張蠢臉和他的雙眼在說的時候蠢蠢地亮起──Hiro除了笑之外毫無辦法。

「那個太糟了！」Hiro在笑與笑之間說道。

辣醫生聳聳肩，看上去既不後悔且驕傲。「至少我能說我試過了，而且嘿，你笑了。我要把這算做一次勝利。」

Hiro咧嘴笑著擦掉了眼中的淚水。「你真是個──我甚至沒有詞可以形容，天啊。」

男人和他笑得同樣開心，志得意滿的模樣讓看在眼裡的Hiro只能搖頭。而當對方轉身、蹲下，將背向Hiro時，Hiro允許自己往前滑，雙手環過對當的頸子。辣醫生輕輕地抓住了他的腳，確定Hiro抓穩了才站起身開始往前走。

「所以，我的柺杖到底怎麼了？」Hiro問道，試著遮掩自己正偷偷嗅著對方髮香（檀香和綠茶，味道比之前稍重而Hiro已經打定主意一定要找出他用的是哪款香皂）的事實。

「喔，我把那些留在醫院了。」辣醫生道，而Hiro完全猜對了，從男人的態度中絲毫感覺不到悔意。「我的機車上沒有空間所以我就把它們留在外頭然後呼叫一名護士把它們帶進去。」他繼而解釋道。「我猜有你那樣的病史，你家應該已經有柺杖了？」

Hiro抿起唇，因為辣醫生又該死地說對了。因為他出過的大大小小的意外，他的衣櫃中有一個藥房倉儲量的柺杖。

「如果我說錯了，我會非常樂意到最近的商店幫你買一對。」辣醫生用全然無辜的語氣繼續道。

不過Hiro可沒上他的當，因為從他帽貝似地掛在男人背後的位置看過去，能清楚看到男人嘴角隱隱扯出的弧度。辣醫生真的是個威脅，Hiro想道，一個很聰明的威脅。「但是那副是紅色的。」他說，對於這是有些卑鄙的手段心中是雪亮的，但仍然試著用用。

「最喜歡的顏色？」辣醫生問道，聽起來是真的很好奇。

Hiro有些驚訝地眨眼。「不，紫色才是我最喜歡的顏色，紅色是第二──我對紅色柺杖的興奮？因為以前沒拿到過；它們都是那個無聊的灰色。」

聞言男人笑了出來，Hiro立刻噘起了嘴。「我會記住的。那做為陪罪，我買一包小熊軟糖給你吧？」

這個提議讓Hiro立刻來了精神。「好、好，一百萬個好！」這話不經思考地就脫口而出。他下一刻才意識到自己剛剛說得有多大聲立刻縮了下去，避開那些停下來看他的眼神。辣醫生則完全沒有這種困擾，發出了讓人能專注在其上的笑聲。

「只是通知你一聲，我要把這加進我的埋怨名單。」Hiro喃喃道，仍感到不好意思。

「為什麼，你比較喜歡公主抱嗎？」辣醫生打趣地問道。

有一剎那Hiro有了打他的衝動。「我現在都不知道一開始為什麼會覺得你是天真無邪的化身，你很顯然是個邪惡的傢伙。」

「你沒有說『不』喔。」男人調侃道。

的確不是，Hiro暗自想道；若他說不，那就是在說謊了。

 

門上掛著鈴鐺隨著他們推開門的動作發出愉快地輕響，咖啡館座無虛席，而旁邊的牆壁也站了一堆人虎視眈眈地等著空位。

「哇，你說她需要幫忙的時候沒在開玩笑。」辣醫生評論道，意識到自己擋住門口時趕緊往旁邊移加入其他人的行列。

Hiro點點頭，自己也相當吃驚。他可是看過忙碌的狀態，可這實在太誇張了。不過從他的位置仍能看到一些常客因此稍微放鬆了些。這些人並不全是陌生人而且這是他家──他回到家了，他向自己保證著──若任何人對他亂罵或說他壞話，他阿姨會在瞬間把他們丟出店裡。

（「我拒絕服務那樣的人。」她是這麼告訴他的。「這是你家而我不會忍受任何人在這裡朝你血口噴人。」Hiro事後也發現他阿姨不是開玩笑的，她真的不怕將人丟出店裡而這對他是開拓性的事實。）

「啊！」他阿姨的驚嘆把他從回想中驚回了現實，尋聲找著自己唯一的監護人直到在櫃臺後找到她。Hiro差點就要笑了，但是在聽到他阿姨開始喊出他對辣醫生的私稱時面露慌張。

「辣呃──」她即時採住煞車，但已經來不及了，傷害已造成。「真、真是火辣的天啊，對吧。」她支支吾吾道，一邊朝Hiro遞去有些抱歉的眼神一邊拿起餐巾紙替自己搧風。「哇，今天真是──嗯，真熱啊。」

「嗯，是啊……」辣醫生接話道，但考慮到外頭冷得幾乎要下雪合理地顯得疑惑。

Cass只是笑著接近了他們。「醫生你真好心，還載Hiro回來。」「請留下來吧，雖然我沒辦法給你個座位但是甜點剛出爐而且有熱咖啡──我請客！」

Hiro朝自己的阿姨皺起了眉頭。「不好。」若不是雙手抓著他的夢想男人也會把手交叉。

「Hiro！」Cass訓斥道：「別這麼沒禮貌！」

「醫生不會留下來。」Hiro噘著嘴回答道。「他只睡了大概三小時，他需要回家睡覺。」這是原因之一，而另一個是Hiro不知道看到辣醫生在咖啡館中工作的話自己會有什麼反應。

Hiro原本已經準備好在機車體驗後說再見的；若他被迫看辣醫生在基本上可視為他家的地方走動，Hiro甚至不覺得自己還能讓男人離開；辣醫生必須走。

「我要留下來。」辣醫生道，揚著Hiro只能看到邊角的笑容。「而且說真的，我很好。你看起來需要幫忙──」Hiro哀嚎了一聲因為他早就想到會是這樣。「──而我有空，所以你只需要開口就好。」

Hiro想大力搖晃男人朝他咆哮「不要那麼善良」。結果最後說出口的是：「Cass阿姨有我。」

「你的阿姨看起來需要服務生。」辣醫生堅持道，──而該死的，若這一兩天的相處有教會Hiro任何事情，就是當男人想要一個東西時，就會像咬著骨頭的羅特韋爾犬般緊咬不放。「我很高興你替我擔心，但真的，我等你起床的時候已經睡過了；我不會有事。」他轉頭讓Cass籠罩在他強力的注視之下。「你覺得怎麼樣，Hamada女士？」

Hiro越過辣醫生寬得令人唾涎的肩膀瞪著她，看她敢不敢說好。

Cass咬住了下唇。「那……」


	8. (we're) halfway there [（我們）已走過半途]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

「我不喜歡這個安排。」Hiro在替一組客人結帳後碎碎唸道。

趁休息時間倚著櫃臺而立的Cass咯咯地笑了。「或許你不喜歡，但我喜歡。」她道，雙眼沒有離開辣醫生。正送餐到其中一桌的男人幾乎吸引了整間店的視線。可惡，Hiro可以確定有些人是在看到他之後才走進來的，就為了有機會給他服務到。

不過Hiro一點都不怪他們。男人已經脫下了皮夾克穿上了標準的Lucky Cat咖啡圍裙。Hiro一開始還以為這東西穿在他身上會看起來很奇怪（總得有什麼會吧，拜託他不可能穿什麼都好看），可是看上去唯一可笑的，就是可笑地吸引人。

夾克下的辣醫生只穿著一件素白的V領上衣，貼身地足以勾勒出他結實的胸膛和雙臂。男人並無特別壯碩，但他也不纖細就是了──他有肌肉而他穿上的那件遭咒的圍裙只是在強調這幾處。

另外還有他的個人特質。辣醫生很辣沒錯，但他只要一笑或回答問題就讓人知道他有的並不只是姣好的皮相。Hiro用雙手撐住自己的下巴注視對方，他還記得辣醫生說過他小時候受他人嘲笑，但Hiro也同樣確定男人肯定是小時候其他孩子們會主動接近的對象。霸凌他的人不是嫉妒他受歡迎的程度不然就是想獨佔辣醫生的注意；雖然Hiro無法認同後者達到目的的行徑，兩者的出發點他卻都能理解。

不過，對於眼前的狀況Hiro仍是持不贊同的態度。他必須坐在這裡看著店裡的男男女女對辣醫生伸出魔掌──這是明目張膽的性騷擾，而如果Hiro能在不看起來像個白癡的情況下走過去，他會這麼告訴他們。

男人當然沒有放任他們一而再再而三地騷擾，總是與對方拉開距離後和對方說了些以Hiro的位置聽不到的話，不過似乎嚴肅地足以使對方停止。因此沒有人把同一招用老，而是變換策略，改成若有似無的輕撫和猛烈的媚眼攻勢──他們似乎相信只要和辣醫生多碰了幾次手或做出快心臟病發的模樣對方就會對她們更有興趣。

不過女性的情況比男性嚴重，Hiro觀察道。有些執著地令人噁心，為了和辣醫生調情而用任何微小的理由呼叫他。而辣醫生則展現了他不折不扣的紳士風度，以親切的笑容和對答令他們笑得花枝亂顫，聽得Hiro想摔東西。

「他得睡覺。」Hiro埋怨道，無法阻止自己瞪著其中一個開始摸辣醫生二頭肌的女生。這些人難道不懂基本的個人空間為何物嗎！他怪辣醫生，全是因為他和他的好皮相和他的翩翩風度還有他總是愚蠢地想要幫助別人──全都是他的錯。

「他們一直碰他。」他和自己喃喃自語道。「他們幹嘛一直摸他？」

Cass翻了個白眼。「Hiro親愛的，你如果要問自己這個問題，那你比我想像得還要無可救藥。」

Hiro哼了一聲轉開視線，以免自己做出蠢事（像是對著整間店吼「他是我的！」）並專注於下一波結帳的人潮。他原以為人潮會在中午後減少，但現在已經接近四點了而人似乎還在源源不絕地來。這對Cass阿姨當然是好事，但Hiro不由得替辣醫生擔憂。他說他在等Hiro的時候有睡過而Hiro相信他──真的──但Hiro已經在腦中計算過一遍，因此他確信四小時的睡眠和大量的咖啡沒辦法讓男人一直運轉下去。

他幾乎能用肉眼看出幫忙這件事對辣醫生造成的生理反彈；到了午餐時間時辣醫生以幾不可察的改變在各方面都變慢了。他的腳步不如早上時輕鬆，舉止拖拉，且Hiro已經看著他在不同的人面前放下錯誤的餐點好幾次了。

若不是辣醫生比他大隻大概也比他壯，他老早就拖著他去睡覺了。

「我沒事。」辣醫生在十分鐘前的第五次休息時間這麼和他說過，而他對客人自然是足夠注意的（要Hiro說有些太注意了）也沒有接到客人對他的投訴──無論是出錯或其他的事情，但Hiro還是拒絕改變想法。

「他撐不到晚餐潮的。」他在自己這排的最後一個客人也拿到餐點後對Cass說道。「他會昏倒，然後我們就得因為他在碎玻璃上睡著之類的送他去醫院。」

「我知道。」Cass嘆氣道。「老兄，你不是唯一一個在看著他的人。」她轉身揉揉他的頭髮，在他抱怨著拍開她的手時笑了。「不過別擔心，其中一個員工提早回家了保證等等就能過來。」

Hiro鬆了口氣，低頭開始整理櫃臺下的零錢，將它們分門別類。「好。」他咕噥道，依然不開心但是選擇妥協。「不過你知道我們絕對欠他超過一杯咖啡和一樣甜點。」

Cass咯咯地笑了。「別擔心；我願意給他任何東西，就算是要娶你也可以。」

Hiro酡紅了臉，關上收銀機的聲音比他原打算的還大聲。「Cass阿姨！」

她直接笑翻了讓Hiro只能紅著臉露出怒容──而臉紅的程度隨著辣醫生聽到聲響後轉過身對上他的視線。他抬起的眉毛像是在問問題，但Hiro只是搖搖頭，暗自詛咒著所有的事情。  
老天，他的人生啊。

 

當他阿姨的員工進店後，Cass讓Hiro和辣醫生都去休息，不斷地感謝著後者。

「我該走了。」一旦離開了其他人的視線辣醫生疲態立現。

「你才不該走。」Hiro固執地說道，用其中一隻柺杖把辣醫生頂往樓梯上。「你累癱了──然後認真說，你該學會怎麼讓自己停止幫助別人──然後我從來沒想過我會和別人這麼說，所以恭喜啊書呆子。」

「我不後悔。」辣醫生回答道，儘管臉上帶著疲憊笑容依然燦爛真摯。「然後真的沒關係，我以前更累咕、過……」他的臉上閃過一絲疑惑：「那是個字嗎？」

Hiro儘管有些生氣，仍感到有趣。「我不知道，我們早上再查看看吧。」他在他們來到通往二樓的樓梯口時說道。男人儘管明顯地很累，仍然在幫Hiro，在他們緩步爬上去時一隻溫暖的手擱在他背後，確定他不會跌倒然後真的摔斷什麼。

「我可以自己辦到的，如果你沒注意到的話我還蠻會使用柺杖的。」Hiro告訴對方，在他頰上的微紅背叛自己時咒罵著它們。

「我知道。」辣醫生保證道。「我只是為了自己這麼做。」

「當然又是因為你所謂自私的理由。」Hiro碎碎唸道，在對方呵呵笑的時候朝男人瞪過去。

「我和我自私的理由。」他喃喃道，比較是和自己說而非Hiro。

Hiro翻了個白眼繼續引導男人直到他們到達客廳。「躺下。」他根本就是命令著。辣醫生坐下了但是等Hiro拄著柺杖拿棉被回來時男人的上半身已經平行倒下了但腳還是固執地種在地上。

「你就快快放棄然後睡覺吧。」Hiro這麼告訴他。

「不要。」辣醫生抱怨道，疲累的雙眼緩慢地眨著。「我不能睡。」他在Hiro扯著他的鞋子拉著他的腳時依然這麼說著，直到他整個人終於都躺到沙發上了。

「沒事啦。」Hiro安撫道，拍了拍枕頭然後塞到辣醫生的頭下。「你不用留下來過夜，睡個午覺就好。」

「你十分鐘後會叫我？」辣醫生咕噥道。

「當然當然。」Hiro流暢地說著謊，打開棉被扔開在辣醫生倒臥的身上。

「阿證……」

Hiro停下來盯著幾乎已經不省人事了的男人。「你什麼時候要回去工作？」

辣醫生一時看上去有些困惑，思考時眉頭深皺。「今天是……」他喃喃道：「昨天是昨夜？」已經完全不知道男人在說什麼的Hiro忍住了笑聲。「明天。」他一秒後這麼說，聽起來疑惑多於確信。

「你確定？」Hiro問道，無法停止調侃對方。

辣醫生又困惑了片刻，雙眼瞇著卻沒看著任何東西：「我……確定？」

Hiro呵呵笑了幾聲。「好吧，那就足以說服我了。」

辣醫生又看向他，表情變得有些期待：「十分鐘？」

Hiro咧嘴笑著搖頭。「不要。」他說著，跪到了男人頭邊的地上，放棄抗拒誘惑用手指去撫弄對方的頭髮。細細的髮絲就和看上去的一樣柔軟滑順，而且還有辣醫生嘟著嘴看向他這個小小的加分，雖然他眼睛已經差不多閉上了。

「邪惡。」他在向睡眠投降前這麼咕噥道。

一個男人怎麼可以這麼可愛，Hiro完全弄不懂。左右看了下，他咬咬唇將手從辣醫生的頭髮移到對方的臉上。拇指輕輕揉過男人下顎的曲線，感覺著小小髮荏的觸感──他好想知道這刷在他臉上會是什麼感覺。

彷彿是讀到了他的心思，辣醫生在睡夢中發出了個小小的聲音，將臉送進了Hiro的手中，無意識地蹭著。

老天，他怎麼能這麼可愛，Hiro從未想過這種程度的可愛有可能出現在一個看起來像從雜誌中走出來的人身上。性感──性感絕對是可以理解的，如果他在睡夢中看起來很性感，Hiro甚至不會覺得驚訝。但這個，這種可愛，絕絕對對地不公平。

他移動手梳開辣醫生額前的碎髮，想永遠地記住這種軟髮和肌膚的觸感。「你對我的心臟太危險了。」Hiro小聲道，朝對方傾身。「我從來沒有想永遠不跟誰說再見的，你這混蛋。」他難過地笑了笑。「我應該讓你負責。」

眼睫在他的言語中輕顫，但辣醫生沒有醒來。

Hiro又在輕輕梳理對方的髮和注視男人睡顏中度過了幾分鐘。他看上去更年輕，更沒有負擔，Hiro只能拼盡全力忍住爬到沙發上在男人的懷中窩著睡著的慾望。

「那麼，既然這大概是最後一次我這樣看到你……」Hiro深吸了口氣試著鼓起勇氣。他又掃視了一眼客廳後才彎身在辣醫生唇角印下軟軟地一吻。那輕於蜻蜓點水但已經能讓Hiro的腹部因此緊縮，高興地要冒泡。他緩緩拉開距離，嘴角是燦爛的笑容和與之搭配的豔紅，珍惜著這種感覺直到最後一絲餘溫從唇上消散。

「聖誕節快樂。」他說道，移動著用其中一隻柺杖讓自己站起來。他撿起了他的另一隻柺杖欲輕手輕腳地往下走，但是在離開房間前，他轉過身將手機從口袋中摸出來。

房中片刻的寧靜後響起了快門的聲音。

 

早晨醒來的Hiro沒有立刻起床，躺在床上聽著樓下傳來的聲響。

他想去看辣醫生起床，想看男人是不是剛醒來時猶如行屍走肉，或者他是那種能一個起身就準備戰鬥的類型。他想知道辣醫生對早餐會有什麼反應，會先瞄準薄烤餅還是先喝完了咖啡再說。Hiro想和他一起笑、想祝他有美好的一天，想在他出門前與他吻別，管他是去工作或其他地方，Hiro想──

他閉上眼嘆氣。

他想要的東西之多，Hiro知道只要他下樓，他永遠都不會讓辣醫生走。

所以當Cass阿姨上來敲門試著叫醒他，Hiro翻了個身將被子蓋過頭。在Cass阿姨要他至少去說再見時，他用手指輕輕摸著嘴唇，一直躲到聽到兩道腳步聲往下走。直到聽到摩托車的聲音逐漸遠去他才發現自己剛剛一直繃著身體，直到再也聽不見引擎聲。

他沒有道再見，但這沒有關係，他這麼告訴自己。

沒錯，他再也不會見到辣醫生了──當然除非他又弄斷或撕裂了身體的某個部分──不過總有急迫的情況和非常急迫的情況。當然Hiro不會為了見辣醫生故意傷害自己，但是，他想著又滾了個圈仰面朝天，他現在不會介意再來了意外。

「在這之前，」他低聲道，從床的另一邊抓起自己的手機。解鎖後，他有些悲傷地看著自己的手機桌布──昨晚偷拍的辣醫生睡照。「至少我有你。」他盯著看了一會後笑著捲了起來。「我好可怕喔，天。」他從眼角抹掉一滴淚，告訴自己只要起床準備工作就沒問題了。

 

「我還有他的名片。」Cass阿姨在他吃早餐的時候說。

Hiro向她笑了笑。「謝謝，不過我已經有他的電話了。」

Cass阿姨驚訝地張大了嘴後變成一個大大的笑容：「這才是我的好姪子嘛！」

Hiro卻有些心虛：「但我覺得你不會以我拿到的方法為榮。」他承認道。

她眨了眨眼，笑容淡去。「你怎麼拿到的？」

面色羞紅的Hiro往椅子裡陷進去。「我稍微翻了他的手機……」

她張大眼瞧著他幾秒後緩緩搖頭。

「又不是好像我打算用那個號碼！」Hiro抗議道，為他不存在的榮譽笑笑地抗爭著。

Cass的回應是不以為然地看了他一眼。「你說不要我給你那張名片是正確的決定。天知道你有那麼多訊息會做出什麼事。」

Hiro只是哈哈哈地笑了。


	9. i don't know where you're going (or when you're coming home)[我不知道你打算去哪裡（或你何時打算回家）]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

最後是Cass阿姨給了他希望。

「他知道我們住哪，對吧？」她這麼說。「而且我們經營一家咖啡廳，Hiro。那個男人早晚得吃東西，有什麼理由說他不會來這裡呢。」

Hiro真的有試著（非常、非常）努力地不要有任何期待，但是當她這麼說之後，他腦中好像就有什麼開關被打開了。他沒有急切到不惜傷害自己進醫院，但或許──只是或許辣醫生會在他沒有受傷的情況下來訪。

 

一個月又十六天之後Hiro確實又見到了辣醫生──只是不是在咖啡廳裡。

一個月又十六天，這段時間Hiro絕大部分時候都待在咖啡廳裡。

他從來沒有為他阿姨工作這麼長的時間，如果每次有人和他提到他不尋常的工時他就能拿到一塊日圓，他大概已經有足夠的錢可以買下他們鄰居的房子讓咖啡廳能如他阿姨的願進行擴張。

不過唯一瞭解他工時背後原因的是Cass；她知道由於必須和人交際這件事讓Hiro身心俱疲所以他相當討厭在咖啡廳幫忙，但他只是在她提起這些事情時讓她別擔心。雖然他的確不喜歡和新來的客人打交道，但從他小時就光顧的老顧客對他來說不成問題。

其實他最討厭的，是他感覺就像一隻神經過敏的狗。每次那扇門打開他就會轉頭，興奮和希望在心中升起──然後在他意識到不是他在等的人走進來時驟然下落。Hiro知道自己不該抱有期待（他最後總是失望），但他無法阻止自己去想。

然而重複希望又失落一個月又十六天是個相當長的時間，因此在過了那麼多天後，Hiro出門做了一件他知道絕不會讓自己失望的事情。

他參加了機器人格鬥。

Hiro是抱著即將死滅的希望和想魯莽點的心態去搜尋城中什麼時間有機器人格鬥。最快開始的距離他家有點遠，考慮到多數機器人格鬥結束的時間他可能得走回家，不過他想走走路對他也沒什麼壞處，就將家中的舒適拋下，穿著比較厚的外套和舊運動衫出了門，手中抓著他的機器人。

四個小時後他已經贏了每一場格鬥，徹底了愚弄了Yama一番。如果他聰明些，他會在第三輪和Yama的手下鬥完後就收手，但人來錢也滾滾來，而Hiro此時正因腎上腺素和勝利帶來的滿足感而被沖昏了頭。

後來他盡自己最大的努力帶著錢逃跑，但Yama雖然不是這區最聰明的幫派老大，他也有安排手下在一切都結束襲擊Hiro的腦袋。

還好Hiro料到可能會如此。他確保自己在離開時和人群混在一起，然後從不同的巷道離開；他細瘦的身軀代表他人輕腳程快，但說到底他仍只是皮包骨而他們有的是肌肉，Hiro沒笨到想不到這件事。

跑了一陣子之後，Hiro意識到他們這次可能不打算放棄。真和他們打起來他大概又會住院，所以狗急跳牆之下，他跳進了旁邊的垃圾子母車咚地一聲掉了進去後正好聽到那些人跑過轉角後遠去。

因此幾小時後Hiro就是在這樣的窘境裡，人坐在巷子內垃圾子母車最乾淨的地方（意即整堆垃圾最上面鋪了一個垃圾袋），按摩著他大概新扭傷的腳踝，身上有不計其數的淤青。他的機器人還在，大概幾千的日圓也都還在他工作褲口袋中，但他離家很遠，而且雖然他很確定Yama他們已經走遠了，他只有微小的機率能把自己弄出去。

「太賽了。」他喃喃道，在他腳下的不明物發出了令人作嘔的噗滋聲臉頰抽了一下。

「還是趕快解決這件事吧。」他嘆著氣從口袋中摸出手機；他需要幫助，而他和垃圾坐在一起的時間愈短愈好。

有些困難地叫出了撥號器，他（愚蠢地，沒有看）就點了一個數字後按下撥號。聽著電話聲他做好了聽Cass阿姨訓話的心理準備；他知道之後必須面對她壓力下的暴飲暴食和為何他又去機器人格鬥了的問題，但那沒關係。為了可以洗熱水澡和在床上躺個幾年，他願意接受任何後果。

但是當電話接通後，另一頭卻不是Cass阿姨。

「哈囉？」

那是明顯帶著睡意又那麼、那麼地熟悉地令Hiro胃部作痛。「喔不。」他在能阻止自己之前便呻吟道。

「誰──等等，Hamada先生嗎？」

Hiro果斷地掛掉電話了，閉上眼心想著該死、該死，他剛剛居然打給辣醫生了。他不知道自己在把對方的號碼設為二號快捷鍵的時候在想什麼，不過那絕對是他此生中繼打給辣醫生後第二蠢的事了。他明明向自己保證絕對不會打這支電話了──那甚至不是辣醫生給他的──那個他偷偷從辣醫生的手機中摸出來的號碼──但是已經太遲了、已經太遲了而且──

天，男人回電了！

在意識到自己的愚蠢前Hiro已經按下了拒接。按下拒接之後都會轉往他的語音信箱，裡頭的招呼語音直接就說出了他的名字；他的行為基本上就是讓對方知道自己是史上最恐怖的傢伙了。「嘎，我到底有多蠢啊？」

他把臉用力地埋進手中，然後在撞上自己的新淤青時痛得變了臉。喔天，今晚已經不能更糟了，他坐在一個垃圾子母車中而且──他的手機又震動了，上頭顯示的是辣醫生的名字──而且哇，這個他大概喜歡得最慘最詭異的男人大約已經知道他是個多可怕的人，現在大概是打來告訴他自己正在申請強制令之類的吧。Hiro想哭又想笑，但還是勉強按下了拒接，知道現在要隱藏是自己打過去的事實已經太遲了。

他就這樣保持了好幾分鐘，在辣醫生打來時不斷按下拒接。這男人是頭驢，他在拒絕第三十三通電話時想著，到現在還沒放棄，Hiro也不知道該認為對方這新學來的技能值得敬佩還是覺得煩躁。

「我第四十六通就接。」他對自己說道，想著自己何時變得如此艱澀。

不過他沒能等到第四十通電話就是了，因為在試了三十八次之後，辣醫生改用簡訊攻勢。

「你受傷了嗎？」

「請接電話。」

「Hamada先生，請告訴我你沒事。」

「你不在家，對吧？」

「Hamada先生，拜託了，回我簡訊。」

「你受傷了嗎」

每一封簡訊基本上就是其一封的翻版，Hiro心臟強烈地砰砰跳著，讀著時不由覺得胸悶，所有的文法似乎隨著每一封他沒有回的簡訊而消失。當辣醫生傳來了「敗拖蹩受傷」時，Hiro終於沒能忍住，在能阻止自己前已經按下了撥號鍵。

第一個鈴聲幾乎還沒響完辣醫生便接了起來，語調中混合的不可置信和焦慮讓Hiro不忍心再掛電話。

「哈囉？Hamada先生？」

Hiro把眼睛閉上後顫抖著深吸了一口氣。

「抱、抱歉。」他支支吾吾道。「我打錯電話了。」

「不、不，嘿。」辣醫生回答：「別說抱歉，別掛斷繼續和我說話好嗎。」

「我沒受傷。」Hiro說，不算是在說謊。的確，他淤青不少，大概又弄壞了腳踝，不過他沒有哪裡在流血，那應該也算吧，對吧？

「我不確定我相信你。」辣醫生誠實地回答他。「不過拜託了，別掛斷電話，繼續和我說話好嗎Hamada先──」

「我叫Hiro。」他打斷對方，那些話未經他同意便脫口而出。

之後緊跟的長長沉默幾乎讓Hiro等焦了神經，但辣醫生之後又回答了，聲音似乎比先前要溫暖些。「好的Hiro。」他低喃道，從男人的嘴裡說出他的名字突然聽起來更加順耳。「待在那裡好嗎，我過去找你。」

Hiro才要鬆一口氣這份輕鬆卻陡然變成了驚恐，心臟瞬間經歷了搭雲霄飛車時的那種離體感。「過來找我是什麼意思？」

「我追蹤了你的電話，然後拜託不要在你正好待在城裡治安不好的街區的巷子裡時告訴我你沒事。」辣醫生用他醫生的口氣說道。他的語調很專業，除了權威性之外聽不出任何一絲其他的情緒，言外之意不存在一絲醫療診斷還挺奇怪的；若不是情況如此詭異，Hiro大概會笑吧。

那一瞬間，他不想笑，他只想說自己沒事，想告訴男人別理會他，雖然就是他第一個打過去的。不過懷著幾乎讓人崩潰的釋然，他唯一能做到的就是嘆氣，加上一聲虛偽的：「你很詭異，你知道嗎。」

辣醫生在電話線的另一頭也模仿著他嘆氣。「我知道。」但他接著又笑了幾聲，Hiro得咬住自己的唇防止自己說出什麼蠢話。「不過這段關係裡詭異的似乎不只是我。」他繼續道──完全不知道他對字詞的選擇對Hiro的心臟有什麼影響──「我們還是得談談為什麼你會有我的電話以及你這麼久以來怎麼都沒有用。」

「除非我們也談你為什麼沒有來咖啡廳。」Hiro任性地道。「你明明知道我住哪為什麼沒有來拜訪？」

「好吧，那我想我們都有些需要解釋的東西。」他說，語調是有趣多於生氣或手足無措（Hiro就是如此，男人和他絕對靠得住的好脾性真該死）。「現在，你該告訴我你受傷的程度。你有哪裡流血嗎？」

「你怎麼知道我受傷了？」Hiro反問。

「因為你在城裡治安不好的街區的一條巷子裡，而且從我追蹤你開始你都沒有移動。」

Hiro變了個臉才埋怨道：「不要再用你的書呆子技能摸透我的生活！」

辣醫生聽了只是笑。「還在等你喔。」

Hiro先嘆了口氣，做了個鬼臉後又用手梳理自己的髮。「我在垃圾子母車裡而且我出不去。」他承認。「我想我又弄壞了腳踝，不過我不確定。除了那個和一些淤青，我很好。」

「好。」辣醫生在電話裡重重地呼了一口氣「好，我過去找你。你就坐好然後試著不要移動你的腳踝。我十分鐘後到。」

「而我會在這。」Hiro回道。「在垃圾子母車裡。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為有人反應，所以之後有出現英文的笑話之類的會在後面加上註解//


	10. here comes a feeling you thought you'd forgotten（重拾你以為已經遺忘了的感覺）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

當辣醫生出發前來找他時，Hiro就坐在子母車中看能不能把自己拉出去。讓辣醫生知道自己曾坐在垃圾裡已經夠困窘了，但知道和看到是兩回事，因此Hiro極不願意呆住不動。

「抱歉醫生。」他喃喃道，掙扎著讓自己在不壓迫腳踝的情況下站起來。

當他勉強只在小痛了一下做到後，Hiro自豪地笑了。他花了片刻讚美自己後跳到子母車的另一端，看上去很可笑不過他一點也不在乎。他看了看四周，觀察是否有什麼是可以讓他抓著爬出去的；這到底該怎麼辦呢？老實說他不是很確定，但絕對比坐著玩手指要強。

等到他聽到機車的引擎聲，Hiro已經想辦法讓自己卡在子母車的邊緣了。不幸的是，以他一點也不優秀的上半身肌力，他能做到的也就是掛著。不過為了達到這個程度他已經很努力就是了，因此他拒絕放開，就算這會讓他看起來更好笑。

（一方面是這樣，另外他也不確定如果他又掉下去的話他還完好的那隻腳會怎麼樣。他已經渾身都是髒東西了，他不需要再掉下去增加自己的狼狽。）

辣醫生數分鐘後就是這樣找到他的。

「你玩得開心嗎？」他聽到男人問道。

「很開心啊，超開心的。」他回道。「你應該加入我。」

聞言辣醫生笑了，奇妙的是雖然這裡只有垃圾場的爛「音響效果」，那聲音還是相當悅耳。真妙，Hiro想著，笑容隨著逐步填滿心臟的暖流出現。

「好了，你抓好，我現在把你弄出來。」

Hiro聽到了木頭承受重物時的嘎嘎聲，知道辣醫生找到了當初幫助他跳進來的那堆木箱了。子母車關著的半邊蓋子傳來咚地重響，很快地Hiro對上了辣醫生仍然帥得噁心的臉。

「已經一個半月了。」他小聲地對自己說，眼底納入了對方如釋重負的表情。除了眼下少掉的眼袋和增添了他令人嫉妒的魅力的鬍渣外，他和Hiro上次看到時無二。Hiro忍不住盯著看，腦中不由得想像著那些短鬚在自己肌膚上摩擦會是怎麼樣的感覺，但很快地阻止自己繼續想下去。掛在子母車邊是一回事，但掛在這又同時勃起？是的，那就不必了，他已經不需要更多丟人現眼了。

「希望你沒在這掛著太久。*」辣醫生評論道，從他抬起的眉毛不難聽出裡頭的調侃意味。

「你覺得你很好笑是吧。」Hiro拉長了音道，在男人朝他露齒而笑時暗自壓抑著胸口溫暖的窒息感。

「你沒辦法把自己拉上來？」

「如果我可以，我現在大概已經在把自己拖回家的路上了。」Hiro承認道。「回到你的問題：辦不到。」他擺了個臭臉。「不是每個人都有你的體格的。」

而辣醫生聽到後的反應不識自誇，而是有些不好意思地笑了笑，對於一個身高將近一百八的人來說真是太可愛了。「那就沒辦法了。」他說，Hiro還來不及問他是什麼意思，辣醫生已經蹲身落入了子母車中。隨著沈重的咚是某些垃圾發出的噗滋聲，Hiro聽得不由得打了個寒顫。

「你不需要進來的。」Hiro向對方說道。「現在我們都在子母車裡了，怎麼辦？」

辣醫生只被逗樂似地發出了一聲哼，而Hiro不用看就知道對方肯定翻白眼了。「這只是子母車；我待過更糟的。」

Hiro立刻又埋怨了起來：「我要把這加到我們要談的話題清單裡。」

「有清單？」男人詢問著，聲音比Hiro想像得要近。「我都不知道有清單這回事。」

「現在你知道了。」Hiro回完才低頭去看下面。

只見一雙大手在他腰際處懸空，像是不確定該怎麼做似的，然後從下定決心般的落到他的腰上。當男人施力將他從掛著的地方拉開時，Hiro咬住了嘴唇阻止任何聲音跑出來。直到雙腳降到地上Hiro才抓準了機會稍做喘息（也讓心跳平穩下來）。他又花了片刻告訴自己這並不是夢──這是真的而且是現在進行式──才轉身。

路燈只為子母車提供了一星半點的光芒，但就算是這麼差的照明也不足以減損辣醫生的存在感。男人如同流星，過去Hiro只能在須臾中勉強一瞥，現在卻近得觸手可及。他就在這，不過毫髮的距離，看著Hiro的眼神像是看著什麼珍寶似的，被他這麼看著Hiro不由自主地戰慄了。已經一個半月了，他告訴自己。明明他們分開時男人也差不多是個陌生人而已，為什麼此刻相見Hiro卻有種終於在多年後與最要好的朋友重逢的感覺？

一隻手落到了他的肩膀上，將他從思緒中拉出。他順著那隻手往上看，對上男人有些困惑和擔憂的表情時讓自己露出笑顏。「你確定你沒事？」辣醫生問著。「你確定沒在我不在時用頭撞到什麼吧？」

Hiro揍了對方的胸口，但同時確保自己的笑容能讓由自己導致的任何傷痛都消失。「你看你又來了，又在嘲笑我。」他說著丟給對方一枚衛生眼。「你繼續這樣我只好重想以後要不小心打給誰。」

而辣醫生只是笑。「啊，我都忘記那回事了。」他說。

Hiro挑起眉毛。「忘記什麼事？」

男人輕聲笑了。「我想那又是個可以加到清單裡的問題吧？」

Hiro盯著他瞧，試著讓自己看上去很不以為然。

結果辣醫生看到他的表情卻大笑出聲，而那聲音像是打開了Hiro腦中的某個開關。男人的笑聲太有感染力了，而當男人笑著傾身時Hiro也傾身讓兩人彼此支撐像是天經地義的事。和辣醫生在一起，就和呼吸一樣簡單，Hiro禁不住想自己怎麼會忘了這件事呢。

但是他仍然不懂；他們甚至還算不上朋友！不過，當Hiro需要幫助時，辣醫生便伸出了援手。這個男人就是剛剛不斷打給他又傳簡訊給他的人──就像Hiro在他心中是有點份量的。一般人不會為不在乎的人，在半夜用手機的GPS追蹤別人，以讓他們能從垃圾子母車中把人接出去，對吧？他這一連串的動作總有點意義的，是吧？

不過，不管對他有什麼意義，辣醫生在Hiro這個不幸的夜晚中將他拯救出去才是最重要的。但是以Hiro對他的瞭解，對方大概也會是幫他包紮傷口的人。他非常懷疑對方那份從不動搖的善良會在這一個半月裡消失殆盡，對此他當然是心懷感激。

這裡頭唯一有變的，就是Hiro希望辣醫生能一直待在他的生命中的這份渴求。他甚至不在乎是什麼原因。他們可以是朋友或戀人，或是偶爾互相擁抱的好友──只要是和這個男人在一起，Hiro不在乎是什麼形式──都是可以接受的。只要他們彼此都有參與對方的人生，他就滿足，從而發覺意識到這件事原來並不是那麼可怕啊。這個男人什麼時候變得對他這麼重要？Hiro是什麼時候開始這麼在意他的？

「Hiro？」辣醫生的語調又因為擔心而變得輕柔了。

Hiro搖搖頭摒除雜念，向較為高大的男人露出笑容。「我們能把玩笑留到之後嗎？我其實已經在這卡一陣子了。」他試著讓氣氛活絡一點，打破圍繞著兩人的怪異氛圍但也發覺自己失敗了。

他嘆氣：「這還真尷尬。」

辣醫生呵呵地笑了。「這很可愛。」

Hiro朝男人陰沉沉地瞪視時也感覺到自己的臉在變熱變紅，老天，這蠢蛋知道自己對他的心臟能造成什麼影響嗎。他們要是繼續說下去他可能還沒出垃圾車就要先心臟病發了。「你就不能──」

「就？」

「就呃！」他噘嘴瞪向地面。「你到底有沒有計畫啊？」

「其實有。」Hiro不用抬頭就能聽出他語氣中的笑意。「我給你一點助力就好了。」

為了向對方挑眉Hiro抬頭了。「這就是你偉大的救援計畫？」

辣醫生聳聳肩。「我覺得聽起來比掛在旁邊要強。」

Hiro聞言又忍不住紅了臉，朝正看著他呵呵笑的傢伙瞪過去。「沒有長得誇張地高還真是抱歉喔。」他他厲聲道，直勾勾地瞪向男人。子母車本身並不矮；考慮到辣醫生能相當自然地站在裡頭不必彎腰，大概有差不多一百八。而Hiro只有大概一百七，一個他已經厭惡相當久的事實。「我家算是比較矮的那一種，不是每個人都有完美的基因。」

「別道歉嘛。」辣醫生說道，完全沒有被Hiro孩子氣的回答影響到。「你不矮啊。其實你如果以舊京山十五到二十歲的男性的平均身高來說，你算是在比較高的那一群。」

Hiro仰頭閉上雙眼。「別以為我會被你那個書呆子腦影響。」他說。

「蛤啊。」辣醫生回答，發出了短促的笑聲。「我以為那肯定有效。」

「這就是你對你約會的對象說的甜言蜜語？」

「只對那些約在垃圾車裡的說。」辣醫生揚著迷人的笑容回答，完美的皓齒展露無疑。

Hiro試著不讓這畫面影響到自己，但他們都知道辣醫生在開始說舊京山的平均身高時他就已經輸了。到底有哪種人會突然提起這種事啊？真是個書呆子，他在心中親切地想著。他很輕易地就能想像男人為了自己比較矮的病患去搜尋這一類的資料。那個畫面令他發笑地直搖頭。

辣醫生微微地笑了：「怎麼了？」

Hiro呵呵笑著道：「沒什麼，只是，下次約會我會挑一個好一點的地點。」他說，想讓自己顯得自在一點。事實是，他覺得他的心臟快要崩潰了。提到下一次約會讓他的心跳快得Hiro都要笑出來了。下一次？他們連第一次都還沒有呢；別太異想天開了，Hamada！

「可是每次都是你挑。」辣醫生答道，完美地銜接上了。「什麼時候換我？」

Hiro一邊把正尖叫著辣醫生在調情的那部分的腦袋往腦底踹，一邊朝對方咧嘴而笑，完全無視著雙頰上熱辣辣的感覺。「趕快讓我們離開這裡，我就考慮看看。」

辣醫生又是呵呵地笑著往前一步，讓兩人的身體近得Hiro能感受到從皮夾克下傳來的體熱。「你是個很難滿足的男人。」他悄聲道，大手再次抓住了他的腰。

Hiro閉眼咬唇，強迫自己站直不在男人的手中融化。

「數到三，我就把你舉起來好嗎？」男人依然輕聲細語道。

Hiro只能點頭，在對方結束倒數後抓住了男人的肩膀。辣醫生舉起他輕鬆得好像他輕若鴻毛──一個Hiro之後非常愉快地想著的事情。不過此刻，他專心地不讓自己表現得太愚蠢，掙扎著爬上垃圾車的蓋子。終於出來後他大大地呼了口氣後彎身去看那個剛剛救了他的男人。「你怎麼辦？」他皺眉問道。

辣醫生的回答是縱身躍起，在雙手碰到垃圾車的蓋子時用力一推。Hiro只能目瞪口呆地看著對方，真是見鬼了。如果他嘗試那種事肯定會摔斷哪根骨頭，可辣醫生剛剛就在他面前完成了，讓整個過程看起來那麼簡單。

「你真的太犯規了。」在兩人走到機車旁後他喃喃道。

而辣醫生居然有那個膽子看起來完全摸不著頭緒，好像他真的不理解。

他又做了那個歪頭的動作（應該要有誰把這訂為犯法的）：「我怎麼犯規法？」他一邊幫Hiro上摩托車一邊問。

Hiro嗤笑道：「如果你不知道，那就不知道吧。」

辣醫生哼哼出聲：「你如果指的是分享東西，我總是試著和別人分享。」

Hiro聞言嘆了口氣。「不是。」他道。「你的猜測連接近都沒有。」

「還是你說的是我診斷上的問題？我以前就有病患跟我吵過有哪裡在痛之類的。有次我還在實習的時候，某天我幫一位女病患喬好了骨頭，她告訴我我很犯規而且她在痛。可是我當時在喬她的骨頭啊？我當時的經驗不夠，沒有使用麻醉劑的情況下沒辦法讓她不會痛，可是她已經用了大量的止痛劑所以──」

Hiro大聲哀嚎讓對方住嘴。「你快點坐上來就是了；老天，你這種人怎麼會存在啊。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文為"I hope you haven’t been hanging around here long."，其中"hanging"可做兩種解釋，一為「掛」，二為「待」，Tadashi在此是做雙關使用


	11. while the world sleeps（當世界沉眠）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

白天的舊京山忙碌而擁擠；Hiro個人相當討厭它，因為白天的人多。和他喜歡搗弄的機械零件和機器人不同，人是難以預測的。人們可以很善良，但根據Hiro的經驗，相比於那些急於下判斷在他背後殘酷地竊竊私語的人，好的人根本是萬綠叢中的一點紅。

不過夜晚的舊京山就相當美麗了。危險？或許，大概是這樣沒錯，但Hiro從小就在這些街道上穿梭。有很長一段時間，夜遊是唯一能讓他在和他人打完交道後安撫神經的行為。在拿到博士學位後他就不再夜遊了，因為會使得他必須面臨他──用所有手段和方法──隱居起來後找不到他的人們的追殺。

他偶爾還是會在夜間出去散步，參與機器人格鬥時就跑步，不過夜間坐摩托車是第一次，而他很高興能說自己相當享受這個體驗。

「說真的，告訴我為什麼我很犯規。」

由於這是男人在他們離開巷子後第三次問他這個問題，Hiro不由自主地嘆了一口氣，可就連這個聲音都無可救藥地親切：「有人告訴過你你很固執嗎？」

「有。」辣醫生回答道，他的盎然興致由安全帽的揚聲器清楚地傳達過來了。「可是我不覺得這一定是壞事。」

Hiro回想起在醫院那次的意外，就因為他是個喜歡把別人推開的頑固蠢蛋讓對方等了十分鐘以上。他想起當他發現對方還在等他時，那陣像是直揍肚腹般的心安。不，他想，固執絕對不是不好的特點──不過他當然不會和辣醫生這麼說，畢竟他還得維持自己的形象嘛。

「這裡不是到Lucky Cat的路。」他回道，試著轉移話題。

「只是讓你知道一下，我把你的迴避當作同意了。」辣醫生說，其中的洋洋得意不言自明。Hiro雖然翻了白眼仍不由得笑了，在機車轉過一個彎時又把對方抱得更緊了些。「然後對，我還沒有要把你送回去。我還得把你的腳踝弄好，不過如果你真的又扭傷腳了的話你家大概不會有我需要的工具。」

Hiro皺起了眉頭。「所以……去醫院？」

「呃不是……」辣醫生的語調聽上去比剛剛要心虛，說話的方式透著一股溫順。

「好，那你要把我綁架到哪去？」

辣醫生緊張地笑了笑：「呃，我的公寓？」

Hiro詫異地眨了眨眼，完全沒料到這樣的發展。

「不過我發誓我沒有要做什麼可疑的事──喔，等等，那是可疑的人才會說的──不，呃，好吧，我只是想檢查你的腳踝而已，我發誓！」

Hiro當下很高興他們是半夜騎車，因為他很確定他們在剛剛辣醫生胡言亂語的時候他們跑到錯誤的車道上了。哇，這男人到底有多可愛啊？確實，如果是別人的話，Hiro可能會覺得很可疑，可是這男  
人好得一塌糊塗，好到Hiro很懷疑他身上有任何一點壞。他大概是那種會在幫小孩子做完過敏測試後會給他們棒棒糖，而且還會跟父母再三確認這樣沒問題的那種人。

「真是的。」Hiro笑道，因為腦中閃過的小劇場完全藏不住自己的高興致，歷歷在目地，歷歷在目地有些恐怖。

「你如果要我帶你到醫院，也可以。」辣醫生提議，就差那麼點聽上去就是完全地沮喪。

「不，不。」Hiro說道，笑了之後又花了一點時間讓自己收斂點。「我告訴過你不是嗎？我相信你。」他保證。「何況我很確定你體內就算曾經有一根壞骨頭也早就被書呆子基因取代了。*」

「……那完全沒道理。」

「帶我回家就是了吉夫斯*。」Hiro回嘴道，語調中的打趣卻讓這話聽著毫無殺傷力。

「……家？」

「好，現在你接近底線了。」Hiro說，仍無法停止自己的笑。「你知道我的意思。」

「我知道。」辣醫生回答，語調說有喔輕快就有多輕快。「我只是想再聽你笑一次。」

然後──又來了，Hiro的心臟試著做辣醫生在子母車那裡做的動作的聲音──只是這回，他正試圖直接從他的胸腔中跳出來。

「你──真的──」他停下，閉上眼睛做了一次深呼吸。「停下。」他低聲道。

「停下什麼？」辣醫生問道，聽起來疑惑地很可愛又像是隨時會笑出來。

Hiro只能噘嘴，一邊試著用意志力讓自己不要再臉紅。真的，這男人和他自然得不可思議的字句有天一定會把他害死。

 

到辣醫生的公寓花了驚人地少時間，而當機車停穩後，Hiro馬上就知道為什麼了。不像他自己所居住的區域，辣醫師的這個街坊不是……嗯，絕對不是最好的一個。

因為男人工作得那麼多那麼久，Hiro以為對方有的是錢。不過或許醫生的工作並不如他想的那麼高薪？

「不錯的地方？」Hiro在他被揹著（令他失望的是背負式的）穿過──不到破敗，但也絕對不新──的大廳時說。牆壁是乾灰漆為底塗上了溫暖的蜂蜜黃，地板是久經磨損需要好好打蠟的花崗岩鋪成；大體上來說，不算太糟，但不能說是高檔。

辣醫生只是笑了笑：「是啊，我的朋友已經要求我搬出去很久了可是……我不知道。」

「所以你不窮？」Hiro問道。「或是一個可疑的毒販？」

「不算是，不是。」辣醫生回答道。

「不算是一個可疑的毒販因為你不是，我引述，不可疑？」

辣醫生大笑的聲音是對耳朵的饗宴，讓Hiro的胃中紛紛飛起蝴蝶──老天，他想錄下這個聲音真是太不像話了，錄下來然後──好凹凹凹，哇，又瀕臨恐怖囉Hiro，停下來。

「我不是毒販。」辣醫生在他們經過大廳的電梯走往樓梯間時說，從語氣中就能聽出他的笑意。「而且我不可疑。」

「你知道什麼樣的人說自己不可疑嗎？」Hiro問，愛著這來來回回的每分每秒。

「可疑的人？」辣醫生聽著似乎在再笑和認輸之間擺盪。

「是的。」Hiro試著聽起來很嚴肅。「可疑的人。」

「我就是贏不了你，對吧？」辣醫生嘆息著說道。

Hiro低下頭將自己彎起的唇貼上辣醫生的後頸，享受著男人由此而生的全身戰慄。「贏不了。」

「看看誰現在犯規了。」辣醫生喃喃道，大大（可愛）的耳朵尖端發紅。

「我從來沒說過自己是公平的，所以是你擅自以為的錯。」Hiro想把舌頭伸出來，不過考慮到他正試著把臉埋到男人的肌膚上，那大概只會使得情況變得尷尬而非好笑。

男人喃喃說了什麼無法辨識的話，讓Hiro的笑容弧度揚起的角度更大──雖然他完全聽不懂對方在說什麼。

辣醫生揹著他從黯淡的樓梯間穿過一個上頭寫著「三樓」的門到一條鋪著藍色地毯的大走廊。電梯就在Hiro正前方的第一個門的位置，而無法抑制住自己的好奇心的Hiro，問男人為什麼不直接搭那玩意。

「喔那個。」他說。「已經壞了。反正走樓梯也比較健康；至少這是我維持身材的方法。」

「所以那就是你這麼壯的秘密。」Hiro碎碎唸道，注意到辣醫生困窘地咳嗽的模樣，雙耳隨著紅暈蔓延到整張臉上而整個染紅。Hiro笑了。「如果我從我家樓梯上下幾億次，你覺得我會有你那樣的好身材嗎？」

「呃，我不確定。」辣醫生中立地說道。「不過你的腳以後一定會因為肌肉的增加而感謝你的。」

而從辣醫生這個角度看不到自己的臉這點鼓舞的Hiro，讓自己的腳緊緊勒緊了男人的兩側。「我相信我的腳現在就很感謝你。」他得意地說道，心中因為男人抓著他腿部的力道加重了一下而暗自高興。

不過他穩定的腳步絲毫不受影響，而Hiro忍不住想有沒有什麼方法可以讓對方驚慌失措一下。那樣才公平，Hiro告訴自己，辣醫生都已經讓Hiro為他（摔、跌、絆？）嗑嗑絆絆──讓男人為他嗑嗑絆絆一回只是禮尚往來而已──而且如果他必須為此而不公平Hiro絕不會有半句怨言。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：原文為"bad bone"和"nerd genes"，算是英文的俗語？指壞的部分和書呆子的部分，不確定怎麼翻比較好就直翻了
> 
> *：吉夫斯，原文為"Jeeves"，為美國作家P.G. Wodehouse 所著小說中的人物，現在用以代指理想的男僕


	12. i will remind you（我會提醒你）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

「我們到囉！」辣醫生宣布著穿過了自家公寓的門。原本已經蜷縮在對方背上的Hiro立刻來了精神，扶著對方的背坐起好打量四周。

雖然建築物本身感覺不怎麼樣，大廳也不如Hiro看過的某些公寓，他得承認公寓本身還不賴。橄欖色的壁紙並無剝落的痕跡，深色的木質地板雖然磨得有些舊也有少許刮痕，不過還不到被破壞得不成形。公寓本身也沒有霉味或黴味，反而聞起來相當乾淨，好像有扇窗開著讓空氣保持循環並清新。

「嗯，絕對不是毒販。」Hiro看著填滿男人客廳風格不一的家具偷笑道。中央有個看起來相當舒適棕色皮沙發感覺比較像辣醫生的風格，不過旁邊也有一個填充棉物的沙發以及非常鮮豔的橘色豆袋椅，另一側則是有著紫色、粉紅色花朵的雙人小沙發。

「喔不，真不知道是什麼透露出來的。」辣醫生的口吻平板得Hiro的打趣立刻昇華成大笑。

辣醫生的回應是哼哼幾聲後把Hiro小心地放到地上，自己才撐在牆上脫下鞋子──Hiro才發現對方穿的是一雙黑色的高筒Converse。目前還不知道有什麼意義，他暫時將這個資訊歸檔；然後他試著小心地脫下自己的鞋子，以示對屋子主人的尊重。辣醫生耐心地等著他，但是當Hiro試著脫下另一隻鞋子時，因疼痛而發出的嘶嘶聲又讓男人動了起來，有如無物地把Hiro撈到臂膀中。

「等等我還穿著一隻鞋。」Hiro抗議道。

「那沒關係。」辣醫生以不尋常緊繃的聲音回道。「我得在燈光好一點的地方看看你的腳踝。」

Hiro以為對方會把自己放在其中一張椅子上，但辣醫生卻繼續往前走。他穿過了客廳和另一間房，Hiro瞄到裡頭有台冰箱；是廚房，他想道，腦內地圖已經忙著建構以讓自己更好熟悉這個地方。

走廊的末端岔開，左右各一間緊閉白色房門的房間。

辣醫生轉向左邊的，打開門後開燈，是浴室。

「是因為我剛剛在垃圾車裡，對不對？」

辣醫生輕輕哼著向蓋上蓋子的馬桶移動，轉身並微微蹲下好讓Hiro能安全地從他背上降下坐好。

「你剛剛也在垃圾車中。」Hiro在男人轉身找著洗手台下櫃子時指出。

「我知道。」辣醫生一邊拉出一個紅色的塑膠箱回答著。「我們兩個等會都得洗個澡然後幫你包紮，但如果腳踝真的扭傷了，那愈快包起來愈好。」

「哦？」Hiro無法不帶著一點得意地笑道：「我們要一起洗澡嗎？」他無辜地問著，興高采烈地看著蹲低的男人因此臉上染上深紅。

「沒有。」辣醫生說。「那、那不是我的意思。」

聞言Hiro便噘起嘴。「蛤，為什麼，我們可以省很多水耶？」他提議著，因為男人沒有立刻反駁他或是投以奇怪的眼神而升起了一些信心。如果對方看起來不太舒服，Hiro大概會立刻開始道歉，但辣醫生卻相反地露出掙扎得可愛的表情。Hiro得咬著唇才能不笑出聲。

「而且我的腳踝現在這樣，我大概會需要幫忙你知道嗎？總不好在浴缸裡摔倒之類的……」他原本還欲繼續說下去，用類似濕濕的、滑滑的的字眼感覺更形象化，但是一提到他的腳踝，適才那些羞窘似乎都被拋到了九霄雲外去，速度之快讓Hiro驚詫地眨著眼。

「如果你晚點需要幫忙沐浴的話我可以幫忙。」他說，面上是助人為樂的笑容，幾秒鐘前的害羞神色消失無蹤。

「我想你在那方面很得心應手。」Hiro試著找回感覺，聳動著眉毛。「幫忙。」

「我不會說得心應手。」他說，看起來像個因為稱讚而相當滿足的羞怯小男孩，而不是一個二十多歲、肌肉壯實、從SFU提早畢業的男人。「不過我以前實習的時候有自願去養老院服務過，我幫忙擦澡的老人家們從沒有抱怨過。」

然後──所有試著挽回氣氛的努力就這樣付諸流水了。哇，幫老人家擦澡──真是個完美的K.O.──Hiro幾乎能看見在他的人生這場打鬥上頭打上的陣亡字樣。

Hiro失望地垂下頭閉眼嘆氣。這個男人真是；Hiro簡直不知道是什麼會先殺了自己，是辣醫生每一吋肌膚溢出的吸引力，或是如果Hiro繼續這麼追逐下去大概會由對方天天造成的惱怒情境。不過有一件事是很確定的，就是如果提起他的傷會有這樣的效果，那Hiro再也不會這麼做了。

「而且剛剛有那麼多的可能性。」他喃喃道，對於失去機會有些苦澀。

「你剛剛有說話嗎？」辣醫生有些分心地問道，長著粗繭的溫暖指尖撫過Hiro的腳踝。

「喔沒事。」Hiro輕抖著回答，告訴自己一切都會沒事的。至少現在男人就跪在他面前──確實，是為了看他（再次）傷得嚴不嚴重，不過那只是語義學的東西。事情總得看好的那一面，而從他坐的角度那好的一面好得發燙且所有的專注力都集中在Hiro（的腳踝上）。

 

經由辣醫生哄騙、輕輕左右移動他的腳踝並不時地提問十分鐘，辣醫生診斷他的腳踝是輕微扭傷。「今晚放個冰袋的話明天就感覺好多了。」他說。「你很幸運；底下堆起來的垃圾大概是你的救星。」

Hiro聞言忍不住嘆氣，因為那基本說的就是他的人生。「耶──，垃圾。」他自言自語著。

辣醫生只是搖搖頭，嘴角微微扯出笑容。「好了，既然這個完成了。」他起身走到洗手台邊洗手。「我要去換衣服了，在這段時間請你脫下衣服。」

Hiro因他的字距而全身抖了一下，瞪大了雙眼轉向男人，臉變得比蕃茄更紅。「什、什、什、什、什、什麼？」

男人以自己的眼中的問句對上Hiro不可置信的眼神。「洗澡啊，記得嗎？別擔心會跌倒，我會進去幫你。」他掛保證笑道，完全不知道此刻的Hiro正想挖個洞鑽進去躲上百萬年因為老天──Hiro剛剛只是開玩笑！他提起這件事只是為了看自己能調戲辣醫生到什麼程度；他沒想道對方會真的打算執行！

辣醫生或許在看到別人的裸體時能以專業的角度去看而不受誘惑，但Hiro可沒有這種能力。男人全身著裝時他就已經有克制的問題了，而他真的不想知道對方全裸站在他面前時自己會有什麼反應。

「我自己可以洗！」他尖聲道。「我不需要你幫忙！」

辣醫生皺起眉頭。「Hiro，理性點。想想你的腳踝，當你洗澡的時候，周圍又濕又滑。」那該死的大概是使用那兩個詞最不性感的方式。「你要怎麼讓自己保持平衡？」

Hiro只能保持緘默因為該死的，男人完全正確；深知自己的笨手笨腳，如果由著自己來恐怕這次洗澡會變得血淋淋的。但如果他們一起洗澡，Hiro知道──他就是知道──他的身體一定會在某方面背叛自己，而那不是他願意冒的險。

他轉頭不看對方。

辣醫生嘆了口氣，片刻後再次蹲到Hiro面前，將他的手放在自己的掌中以表撫慰。他看向他，棕色的雙眼滿滿誠摯。「我該怎麼做才能讓你說好？」

「我不能……就不洗澡嗎？」話一說出口，Hiro立刻就想收回來。不洗澡？他全身都是垃圾。一小時前，他可以為了洗個澡不要所有機器人格鬥贏來的錢──他到底在說什麼？

像是知道他在想什麼似的，辣醫生輕笑了幾聲。

Hiro只能嘆著氣轉向對方，知道這一仗自己已經輸了。「你也會是……裸體嗎？」

男人聽問眨了眨眼，眼中因頓悟而亮起。「那就是你為什麼這麼抗拒？」他的笑容同時包含了親切和善良。「我其實打算穿上我的泳衣。」他的口吻中沒有一絲的取笑，又一次向Hiro證明這男人好到不可能真的存在。他盡可以笑，可以殘酷地以Hiro之前說的話來嘲笑他；但是他沒有，他的腦子悄聲道。

若不是他因為落進垃圾車髒兮兮的，Hiro一定會抱住對方，儘管兩人的朋友關係也還不正式。取而代之的，他又另一隻手覆住辣醫生的，並輕輕握了一下。

「謝謝你。」他小聲說，露出了小小的笑容。

辣醫生搖頭。「別放在心上。」他說。「如果能讓你感覺好一點，我可以讓你穿我的短褲，這樣我們兩個都不會是全裸。」

這提議讓Hiro立刻來了精神。「真的嗎？」

男人笑著加大了笑容。「只要能讓你開心。」

 

Hiro在經歷了人生中最尷尬的二十八分鐘沐浴時間後，終於躺到了一張舒服得不可思議的床上。他身上穿著欲辣醫生的同款的過大浴衣，試著扭動讓自己躺得舒服些時，Hiro也分了神欣賞自己的打扮。

待他躺好，辣醫生便抓了幾個枕頭墊到他的腳下，然後指著他的腳道：「我去拿冰袋的時候讓那隻腳好好待在那。」

Hiro笑著朝他舉手致敬。「是的，醫生。」男人輕哼了一聲才轉身走出房。等到他離開Hiro才將注意力轉向房間。

辣醫生的房間比他在家的閣樓房要小，不過就和屋子的其他部分一樣溫馨。它聞起來也像辣醫生；檀香和綠茶，而多謝了那個澡，現在Hiro知道是辣醫生的沐浴乳和洗髮乳的混合。這裡的壁紙和屋子其他處同樣是橄欖綠的，不過他被帶進來時注意到地板鋪了鞣料的地毯。角落有扇門大概是通往衣櫥，床的兩端各有一個深木刻紋的衣架，其中一面牆被一個塞滿了書的書櫃佔據。這裡一切從簡，Hiro心道，而這是他人生第一次覺得有些欣賞。

「不要試著和我爭沙發──」辣醫生一邊走進來一邊道。

「我不會。」

「──你是扭傷了腳的客人而且──」辣醫生停住，大腦成功接收Hiro的嘲弄。聽完他也沒有生氣，而是笑著的同時露出了寵溺的無奈，把包了毛巾的冰袋放到Hiro腳上。

Hiro回以一笑，拍了拍自己身邊的位置。「這裡還有很多位置，我沒有殘忍到把你踢出去。」而且他是認真的；床不是國王級也有女王級，足夠他和辣醫生舒服地躺在上面而且不至於太擁擠。

（Hiro當然是不在意，不過他隱約有感覺要是自己一次推進得太快，他會把這個超棒的男人而那是他最不願發生的事情。）

辣醫生沒有馬上反對，只是站在床腳，對於他的提議露出了謹慎的空白表情。

Hiro吞了口口水。「來嘛。」他說，立刻痛恨起自己聽上去相當微弱的聲音。「我保證不會在睡覺的時候踢你。」他試著露出夠有說服力的笑容，不知為何自己會覺得讓男人和自己一起睡這麼重要，只知道就是如此。

緊跟著的沉默佔據了他的雙耳，有幾秒時間Hiro想把自己說過的話收回。或許太快了，或許太過了，或者辣醫生不想這麼接近Hiro；Hiro，太彆扭、太瘦小、太聰明的傢伙──因為自身的不安而攻擊他人的Hiro。畢竟之前辣醫生就躲過他。整整一個半月，而他連一次都沒有走進Lucky Cat喝杯咖啡。那該是警告Hiro說辣醫生沒興趣的警訊，那麼為什麼──為什麼──

「好。」

Hiro吸氣吸得大力到嗆到。片刻後一隻溫暖的大掌便撫上了他的背，在他抬頭時手的主人朝他微笑。

「你還好嗎？」

他忍不住臉紅。「我沒、沒事。」他勉強支支吾吾道。

辣醫生輕笑，繼續摩擦他的背。「我就相信你了。你可以先睡了；我洗完澡就加入你。」

Hiro能感覺到那抹紅在他搖頭時漸漸染上他的雙頰。「沒關係，我等你回來。」

辣醫生抽身（Hiro沒有想念他的手，他沒有）聳肩，微笑長成了歪歪的咧嘴笑。「那是你的選擇。」他說著走到角落的衣櫥前。他挑出了看起來很適合在家中耍懶的衣物，走至門前時被Hiro叫住。  
「我以為你已經夠乾淨了。」考慮到男人在他們同時沐浴時洗過頭，也算是實話。「『只不過是垃圾車我待過更糟的地方』不知道是誰說的？」他問道，對於自己的聲音在勇氣逐漸崩塌下也沒有顫抖感到驕傲。

站在門前的辣醫生發出了有些羞怯的笑聲讓他更加可愛。「我只是為了耍帥才那麼說的。」他回答，渲染著雙頰的淡紅透露了他的誠實。「有用嗎？」

Hiro做為回應的大笑大到他必須彎身抓住自己的肚子，愉悅的淚水模糊了雙眼。他聽到男人輕笑著離去，靜靜地聽著到從浴室傳來水聲。知道自己真的是一個人後，Hiro直起身擦掉水中的淚花後躺回去。他抓起一個枕頭把臉埋進去，吸進辣醫生的味道的同時試著將自己自信的磚牆一塊一塊重建。


	13. if i woke up next to you（若我在你身旁醒來）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

Hiro醒了兩次。

 

第一次，是因為他原本抱著的暖物離開他身邊。因此，糊眼且過半未醒的他伸手扯住一個柔軟，但也有些結實暖暖、如果圍在他身邊絕對會感覺很棒的東西。

「呴唷。」在那東西不肯動彈時他喃喃道，「拜託呃呃呃呃。」

他又扯了幾次才放棄，選擇把手垂在身側的空位嗚嗚了幾聲。真不公平，他想道；他應該──應該──他嘆氣，喔他在開什麼玩笑，半呈現睡眠模式的他根本想不到能解決現在問題的方法。

自暴自棄地決定冷冷地睡著，他很驚訝地發現那個又軟又結實的東西滾過來了，直接滾到他的手上了──不過那完全沒關係，東西已經窩在Hiro旁邊了而Hiro又再一次溫暖了。滿足地嘆息著，他抬起另一隻手緊緊抓住那個軟而結實的東西的汗衫，確保他不會再滾走。

「好軟軟。」他告訴那東西，在窩得更近時短暫地拍了拍那東西幾下。

他再次睡著前最後聽到的就是一個聽起來可疑地像笑聲的模糊聲響。

 

他第二次醒來，全仰仗於他的生理時鐘。

Hiro花了幾分鐘躺在床上，舒適地享受著圍繞自己的溫暖。房間聞起來很棒，但是他也注意到裡頭很暗。通常早上他的房間會因為由外頭照進的陽光而被點亮──總有某處的百葉窗開著。不過就他由此所見，這裡唯一的一扇窗被厚重的窗簾遮住。

好，所以這不是他的房間。他覺得好像應該開始崩潰了，不過實際上他只是對那個抵在他背後的溫暖結實物推了推伸懶腰。他舒服到已經準備好再次閉上眼睛睡回籠覺。這太簡單了；周公就在轉角處，等著把他拉回夢中睡個幾小──

等等。等等、等等、等等、等等。

他抽了口氣瞠大眼，以全新的視角去打量這個房間。如果這不是他家的話那──

「嗯，不要……」一聽到那耳熟得讓人心痛的朦朧帶著睡意的聲音，Hiro立刻停止不動。那隻圈在他腰際的手（他怎麼會沒注意到辣醫生正蹭依偎著他，他到底）更圈緊了些，讓Hiro停住，強迫自己要放鬆。但是他該怎麼做──怎麼可能做，辣醫生正依偎著他，他簡直是在做夢。他強自讓自己呼吸平穩，猛眨著眼抬手去輕撫男子的手臂，希望能讓對方睡回去，使他們能夠脫離目前的窘境。

「沒關係的。」他輕聲道。

辣醫生深深地呼了一口氣，將Hiro往自己的方向拖，兩人前胸貼著後背，之間只有幾層薄薄的衣物相隔。就算之前他沒發現男人已經半勃，現在他絕對知道了。

Hiro閉上眼輕顫，震動了全身。他一方面想移開對方的手讓自己可以縮成一球偷哭一下（因為老天在上，這、這絕對比夢好太多了，他想哭），一方面又想轉身把臉埋在男人的胸前，然後就單純地呼吸（可能也同時更近距離地感受那個貼著他屁股的硬根──老天）。

他在兩人未見的一個半月中已經做了這樣的夢無數次。Hiro會夢到自己一睡醒就看到睡眼迷濛帥氣的辣醫生，能輕吻對方那溫柔的笑把對方喚醒，在男人抱怨著把他拉得更近而非推開時嘿嘿笑──就是半夢半醒中也不願放開他。但他所有的夢，都沒能讓他對現實的情況有心理準備。辣醫生抵著他是這麼地溫暖，溫暖而結實但形態又恰到好處──就像兩人是天造地設的一對。

這簡直好到不可能是真的，但不管Hiro捏自己幾次，眼前的一切都沒有變，世界沒有閃爍著緩緩消失，獨留他又冷又孤單。這是真的而且──

「想得太多了……」他聽到身後的男人喃喃道，比起說話更像是吐氣的餘息。

儘管處於窘境，Hiro還是沒能忍住笑。就算是睡夢中，這人都能不費吹灰之力殺死他。這驚得他腦袋重新恢復運作，讓他有能力把那些幾欲淹沒他的感情先擺一邊，繼續輕撫男人的手臂。

「沒事的。」他安慰道。「繼續睡吧。」

「別離開我……」辣醫生小聲道。

Hiro的心在胸腔中縮了起來；不過他還是微笑了：「我不會，我只是要先為一天做準備。我還不會走。」

「保證……」他的聲音小得Hiro得努力去聽才能判斷出來。有一瞬間，他似乎又回到了男人第一次在他的照料下睡著的情況。「保證……」男人當初也是這麼問的，幾乎要失去意識了。

Hiro的唇角因為這段回憶而揚起。「我保證。」

若辣醫生圈著他的雙臂是鎖住的鍊子，那麼他的話語就是解鎖的鑰匙。

Hiro坐起來，整了整身上的浴衣後把自己小心地移動到床邊。他回頭看了一眼，看著男人滾了半圈直到背向著Hiro。他一個人不知為何看起來有些孤單；Hiro一瞬間有衝動再躺回男人身邊，但很快地拋開這個想法，專注於眼前的事情上。

辣醫生有說過如果睡覺的時候在腳踝上放冰袋，早上的時候傷就會好很多。憶起前一晚前一晚的疼痛他有些猶豫，但在讓雙腳沾地時強迫自己不去想。他小心翼翼地在腳傷上施力，預期著一些痛感，但很高興地發現只有前晚的幾分疼。仍然有點酸痛但不影響站立，也能平衡，走路時也不會產生單腳跳是更好的選擇的想法，單就此，他就感激得無以言謝。

 

Hiro做的第一件事就是跳往浴室。

他的髒衣服仍疊在浴缸旁的地上，不過前一晚放在洗手台上的手機則不見蹤影。用冷水洗過臉後他又往外走，回到客廳看到──啊，就在那。

角落的電腦桌上，他的手機就坐在辣醫生的手機旁，兩台都還插著電，電池已經全滿了。「他當然會幫我的手機充電。」他碎碎唸著扯起微笑，一點也不驚訝。

將手機解鎖後，他的好興致在一秒後就被那一排的未接電話顯示打散──全都是他阿姨打的。他哀鳴了幾聲因為她一定會殺了他的。他很快地按下撥號鈕，選擇不要視訊，將手機貼到耳邊。電話打通花了意外地多的時間，他阿姨的聲音清晰又模糊──好像才剛睡醒。

『Hiro？』

「非常抱歉！」他衝口而出，雖然她看不到他卻有了九十度行禮的衝動。

Cass阿姨打了個哈欠。『抱歉什麼？』

他所有的藉口都突然棄他而去，因為這是怎麼回事呢？他的眉毛因困惑而皺起；他以為她會向他大吼，可能還會罵他有多不負責任要求他立刻回家，讓她能好好告訴他她對於他半夜離家卻連個紙條都沒留下有什麼感想。

他以為自己會被禁足，沒料到會──這樣。

「你為什麼不生氣？」他皺眉問道。

她嘆了口氣，好像這些問題使她混亂。『生什麼氣？』

「因為我現在不在家？」Hiro說，煩躁又不可置信。「因為我整晚沒回家？你為什麼不氣我沒有在你打了──」他把手機拉遠看顯示欄上的未接數目才又將手機擱回耳邊。「──二十二次之後接電話！」

一陣長長的沉默之後他聽到了他阿姨的笑聲。『喔，Hiro。』她說，有些感慨似的。

Hiro立刻拉長了一張臉。

『我一開始很擔心。』繼續道。『然後相信我，你給我的壓力讓我原本都想在你耳朵上多拉出個洞──對了，這提醒我要在你回家的時候好好說說你。我們絕對要談談，你聽懂了嗎年輕人？』

Hiro聞言臉微微抽搐，知道他絕對逃不過這劫。

『總之，』他能想像她在聳肩。『我後來不怎麼擔心是因為你的醫生打電話給我告訴我他從一個垃圾車裡把你拉出來了，以及你現在又有新的扭傷需要擔心。』

Hiro又等了一下才發覺那就是她所有的解釋。「那就是你不崩潰的唯一原因嗎？」

『呃……』她又開始說著：『我不能說我很贊同你待在垃圾車裡──』

「你沒有要問我怎麼會和辣醫生在一起？」他降低了自己的音量，轉頭確定男人不在轉角處。「而且他打給你是什麼意思？」

『就是字面上的意思。』這是他阿姨的回答。

他嘆了口氣試著穩住自己的脾氣。「Cass阿姨。」他的語調完全是在說解釋。

她又嘆一口氣，Hiro知道兩人此時若是在一起她會拍拍他的頭。『我可能有也可能沒有在他上次來咖啡廳和這次之間和他通過電話。』她小心地回答。

什麼。

「什麼？」

『我得確定他不是一個怪人啊！』她為自己辯護著。『他感覺是很不錯啦，但事無絕對嘛。我想幫你把關而且──』

「你和他說了什麼？」驚慌猶如利爪撕扯著他的喉嚨。她有告訴他自己在他不在時有多消沉嗎？Hiro為了那一點等到他走進來的微小機會而不斷在咖啡廳中輪班的事呢？她有告訴他他有多可悲嗎？那就是為什麼辣醫生昨晚會出現在垃圾車那裡嗎──因為他同情他？

『什麼都沒有！』她很快回答，她的聲音像切過硬肉的利刃般斬除了他的憂慮。『呃，好吧，我是有分享一些你的嬰兒照，但Hiro我向你發誓我沒有說任何你不會當面和他說的話，好嗎？』

Hiro抓著手機的力道還是一點也沒放鬆。

Cass再次嘆氣，是她「我感覺又要頭痛了」的那種。『Hiro，親愛的，請相信我。我們其實也沒有說很多話──我是說，如果不是他在問你的傷復原的狀況，並提醒我要確定你沒有在行動中給腳太多壓力，不然就是在交換去除衣物污漬的方法。』

Hiro試著把她的話聽進去，告訴自己不要再慌裝了──試著告訴自己他的阿姨絕對不會那樣背叛他。她不像過去那些總想利用他的人；這是他阿姨，那個在其他人不願幫他時朝他伸出手的人。是那個為了讓他在家中感到安全快樂，不遺餘力地努力著的女性。她從來沒有拋棄過他，Hiro將這個想法不斷在腦中重複，直到剩下的驚慌緩緩散去。

不過，他還有一個問題。

「你怎麼沒有告訴我你在和他聯絡？」

『因為我知道你一定會有不好的反應。』她誠實地回答。『但如果我說了真的會有改變嗎？』她又問道：『如果我告訴你我和他傳簡訊，而且他有問你的事──你，那個已經有了他號碼的人，你會打那支電話回傳訊息給他嗎？』

Hiro保持靜默，因為他們都知道那答案是個絕不會改變的不。

在辣醫生把他從垃圾車中弄出來前，Hiro仍被困在懦弱的深淵中。他想和男人索求的很多，而他從不認為自己有可能得到。距離帶出了渴望，但也帶來了懷疑，而Hiro的懷疑令他寸步難行。他有時會花好幾個小時就盯著那張他偷拍的照片，花好幾小時盯著已經寫好準備送出去的簡訊──但最後他總是把訊息刪除，桌布也換成不同的照片。

Hiro深深渴望著，但是被這個他有所好感的男性的拒絕的恐懼凌駕於一切。光是這個念頭就足以讓他縮回被子中，手機被遠遠地擱著。

就算他的阿姨告訴了他事實，也不會有任何改變。他還是會每天工作，期待著男人推開那扇門扉──仍有希望，但依然不敢踏出第一步。突然地，她過去的言行都有了合理的解釋。她知道辣醫生有在問他的事，而除此之外，大概沒有任何東西能夠支撐他日漸失去的希望。

Cass阿姨一直在以她的方式支持他，意識到此的Hiro忍不住吸了口氣，那聲音和他的手同樣顫抖。「我很抱歉，剛剛……」他悄聲道，喉中好像被什麼卡住，說不出話。

『沒關係。』他的阿姨很快向他做出保證，語調中帶笑和理解。

Hiro閉上眼做了一次深呼吸。「謝謝你，Cass阿姨。」

她愉悅地以上揚的語調問：『謝什麼？』

全部，他想這麼說；不過他卻清過喉嚨後說：「讓我在要問的問題清單中多添幾項。」

『原來如此。』她說，顯然感到十足樂趣。『那我就不妨礙你了！不過你別太晚回家，你今晚得回家啊，年輕人！』

Hiro輕笑了幾聲。「好，那到時見。然後……Cass阿姨？」

她發出了詢問的單音。

Hiro頓了下。「我愛你。」

一次的心跳後，一聲溫柔的「我也愛你，Hiro」便傳進他耳裡。


	14. till there was you（直到你出現）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

和他的阿姨道別後，Hiro開始計畫這個早上該怎麼過。

雖然辣醫生給他穿的浴袍很舒服，不過他還是比較希望能有真正的衣服可以穿。說不定這公寓哪裡有洗衣機；如果沒有，Hiro當然也不介意借男人的衣服來穿（然後可能永遠不還）。思及此他忍不住竊笑──老天，他病到這種程度乾脆在衣櫃裡弄個給男人的神龕算了，他真夠怪的。

暫時不去想這些，他做了第二件想做的事──返回浴室刷牙。他想男人一定不會介意他偷拿一支備用的牙刷，就算他介意，Hiro也不窮──如果男人希望，他大可賠給對方一整個走道的牙刷；只要能消除口中的臭味，這點代價他不放在眼裡。

完事後，她又走回臥室。在他離開的這段時間裡，辣醫生已經滾到了他原本睡的那一半的床，此刻面朝下、四肢大張地睡著。Hiro原料想對方的完美是連睡姿都包含進去的，不過此刻看著他，他反而很高興事實並非如此。

這除了讓男人感覺更討人喜歡且不可思議地可愛之外，也使對方感覺更……像個人一點。他知道人無完人，而這個男人也絕非其中例外；雖然Hiro沒辦法說得很篤定，但他至少很確定辣醫生的過去並不如他一開始所想的那麼順風順水。

不過觀察著男人睡覺時他還是忍不住想，這男人還是有些不同的。Hiro可不常遇到和他一樣聰明，卻不大聲張揚讓全世界知道的人。辣醫生像是個用吸引人得不得了的包裝紙包起的謎一樣的生物，上頭還堆著好多隻小狗狗，而Hiro超想穿過那群狗狗把他的包裝拆開（各種意義上來說）。

「嗯……」男人的低吟把他從沉思中驚醒，Hiro看著男人側過頭，因夢中所見的某樣東西而咋咋嘴。

「更多……」他自言自語道：「更多……巧克力餅乾。」

Hiro愣愣地眨眼，才用手摀嘴掩住笑聲；這男人到底有多可愛啊？他趕緊轉身走出房間，以防自己做出什麼無法挽回的事情，毀了自己可能有的一點機會──譬如躺回床上親這個可愛得不得了的男人。

不過現在該做什麼呢？

辣醫生很顯然不是早起的鳥，而考慮到沒有聽到什麼鬧鐘的聲音，Hiro也猜他今天沒有預定的行程。Hiro當然不會叫醒對方帶自己回家，因為Hiro正享受著待在這個空間，和男人以及他的東西在一起的時間回家不是一個選項──至少目前不是。

那麼……該做什麼呢？他應該回去客廳看電視或用手機玩遊戲到屋主醒來嗎？不要，那聽起來很無聊而Hiro的雙手無法靜止不動，要求著他多做點什麼。他轉頭打量自身所站的走廊，直到眼角捕捉到男人黑色的冰箱一角。他摸了摸肚子，笑得十分邪惡。

 

Hiro正哼著一首他忘記歌詞的歌將最後的培根翻面煎熟時，辣醫生才緩緩步進廚房中。

從他蹣跚、不似平時大而穩健的步伐判斷，男人大概還在半夢半醒間，睡褲不時在他跟著食物的香味走時卡到腳上發出聲音。聽到男人停下腳步，Hiro轉過頭去看他，看到男人一臉迷糊地看著堆滿桌子的食物，他不由得竊笑出聲。

「你想要的話可以先開始吃。」Hiro笑著說道，又轉回去注意煎鍋。

Hiro身後又傳出蹣跚腳步聲，但直到一個寬厚的胸膛抵上他的後背，雙手圈住了他的腰部，鼻子蹭到了他的後頸，他才發現那聲音原來愈來愈近。他的雙頰以驚人的速度漲得通紅，而他已經能感覺到自己的心臟以兩倍的速度狂跳。

理論上他知道男人依然還沒睡醒，也不能完全為他的行為負責任，可該死的，這男人天殺的到底在幹嘛，想害他心臟病發嗎？原本Hiro是想在和男人進行「我想跟你當朋友」的談話後試著抱一下的（他已經把整個談話都計畫過了），不過顯然男人就是不肯讓Hiro佔先機。他就是得先抱他就是了？真好理解。

Hiro此刻感覺到的不公平程度令人吃驚。

「你留下來了。」他聽到男人這麼說，喔老天，他的心臟剛剛翻跟斗了嗎？嗯，那大概不怎麼健康。那大概表示Hiro快死了之類的。他已經能預見了，死因是擁抱和睡醒間的呢喃──真是個好死法。

最後將Hiro的思緒拉回來的是培根燒焦了的味道。不確定該怎麼處理掛在自己身上的男人的前提下，Hiro試著忽略整個問題（如果這能被稱為一個問題，他因男人掛在他身上而感覺到的愉悅真是──不行，專心，Hiro！）。將培根翻面、戳一下，吸進油脂和綠茶的味道──該死的！

「聞起來很香。」辣醫生說，Hiro雖然邏輯上知道對方在說的是培根，但任何邏輯都無法阻止他在男人距離這麼近、聞起來這麼棒、用剛睡醒的沙啞聲音在他耳邊低喃的情況下臉紅。Hiro正打著一場將輸之戰，而他需要這個男人趕緊離開，以免他做什麼糟糕的事像是把培根煎黑了（或轉過去把男人猛親一頓）。

「你能不能就──坐下。」他請求，聲音因為絕望而尷尬地破音了。

「可是這樣挺好的啊。」辣醫生說，而在Hiro能做出任何反駁之前，男人的唇在他的後頸上彎成一抹笑，一陣一陣的戰慄由此傳下他的脊椎。

這真是不公平得可笑，到底是誰讓你有權利這麼不公平，Hiro想這麼問，但在開口前他的腦子已經先運轉了起來，提醒他昨晚男人揹著他進公寓時他自己的行徑。他也做了同樣的事，不是嗎？那這是辣醫生的復仇囉？如果不是他的心臟快要衰竭了，Hiro大概會覺得蠻佩服的。

「你好邪惡。」他說，試著從眼角瞪男人。

辣醫生僅是用笑回答他，證實了他的猜測。「我從來沒說我不會試著報仇。」

Hiro翻了個白眼用手肘頂了頂對方的腹部。「你這瘋子快去坐下啦。」他以他希望是不贊同的語氣向男人說道：「真不敢相信。」

辣醫生的低笑聲讓Hiro知道自己試圖聽起來像個正在訓話的家長的作法失敗了，那聲音有些沙啞但又帶著一些讓Hiro彎起嘴角的打趣。他的雙手短暫地收緊抱住Hiro後才鬆開，緩緩往餐桌的方向移動。

煎好最後的培根後，Hiro把它撈到同樣放著培根的盤子上後才走往餐桌。他坐到男人對面，而對方並未選擇先吃早餐，而是把頭擱到剩下的一點空間上後打起瞌睡。

「我不明白我之前怎麼會以為你是個早起的人。」Hiro說著，用叉子的鈍端去戳男人。

辣醫生先是嘆了口氣才坐好。「我從未想過你會是個早起的人，所以我想那是我們今天互相瞭解的一點。」

男人說出這話的方式讓Hiro的嘴角愈加上揚。他沒有讓這件事聽起來像是理所當然的，而是一個美好的狀態的開始。雖然知道這大概會完全改變他的人生，Hiro發現自己還是想繼續這麼走下去；如果他必須用一輩子和惡龍戰鬥來知道有關這個男人的事情，他知道自己會馬上答應。

不過對著男人，他只是聳肩很中立地回了一句「大概吧」，讓他能保留自己的想法。

辣醫生挑起眉毛開口後又立刻閉上了──顯然是覺得不說更好。

「幹嘛？」Hiro問道。

男人的唇角微微彎起：「那是你的第一個問題？」

Hiro也挑起了眉毛，把自己的餐具放下。「喔，我們要玩這個遊戲嗎？不過你得知道，說到回嘴的功力我有無數的經歷，我會不遺餘力地用它來碾壓你。」

辣醫生大笑出聲，愉快地閉上了眼。「我一點都不懷疑。」

碰到能懂自己的笑點、接受他的嘲弄的人的興奮感，令Hiro渾身充滿了幹勁和許久沒有感受到的快樂。和這個男人在一起筆呼吸還簡單，Hiro又再一次體認到。當男人把他從垃圾車中撈出，感覺就好像……好像拼圖的某一片終於找到了位置。沒錯，Hiro想，就是那樣。就像拼圖碎片。Hiro絕對不願意失去這種感覺，而他今天一定要保證不會發生那種事；向別人伸出友誼的手不會太困難……對吧？

不過呢，「你先請吧。」他提議道，極可能打斷了對方的樂趣。「我是說問問題的事。因為我想問的大概比你還多所以，」他隨手做了個手勢使得雙頰染上淡淡的紅，試著告訴自己這是唯一的原因。

唔，好吧，可能他有點緊張──不過那不是主要的原因，他只是想表現得有禮！那樣才是對的，他這麼和自己理論著。

辣醫生溫柔地笑著看他不過沒有反駁（或是點出他緊張地揪著衛生紙這件事），選擇哼哼道：「這我可不確定。」他說，「不過既然你這麼慷慨……」他停頓，深吸一口氣才把整個視線落到他身上，突然很嚴肅。

對上他的視線，Hiro試著不扭動，想讓男人知道不管他問什麼，Hiro都會盡量誠實地回答他。辣醫生也會這樣做的，Hiro告訴自己，心中明白這是事實。不過男人看著他的眼神──Hiro不由得緊張起來。就快點說嘛，他想這麼說，就像撕掉ok繃一樣乾脆地說吧。快點說就是了。

「你願意……」

Hiro期待地向前傾身。

辣醫生紅了臉，用手遮住，打散了緊張的氛圍也擋住了一片好景──某部分的Hiro想這麼尖叫。

「當我的朋友嗎？」

Hiro差點都要把對方的手拉下來了，直到男人衝口而出的話終於進到他的腦子裡。

你願意當我的朋友嗎？

喔老天。他也同樣紅了臉趕緊用手遮擋。真的，為什麼他還會驚訝。這男人真是太──嘎！Hiro甚至沒有文字可以形容他此時的感受，不過用呻吟應該足以表現他原本想問男人的問題從他手中被抽走了。「你連這都不讓我來。」他悄聲道，不過立刻就被自己的笑生掩蓋，瘋癲而尖銳但也帶著甜蜜的如釋重負。

「那是──」

「你別想。」他打斷對方，從指縫中瞪向對方。單單從對方的語氣，他就知道男人準備要說什麼很智障的話。「別想問那個問題。」

原本也從指縫間在看著他的辣醫生把手放到了桌上。他臉上又是那個讓Hiro想到迷糊小狗的表情──呃，絕對是個弱點。他怎麼可能對這個表情的男人說不呢？

如此一想Hiro反而忍不住笑了，因為他意識到這個不可思議的男人剛剛問他能不能做他的朋友。他把手放下好捏一下自己，確定這不是他發燒之類的的情況下自己想像出來的場面。他開心到根本不知道該作何反應才好。

「那麼……」辣醫生的聲音有些害羞，太過遲疑地響起，把Hiro從雲端撞回了地球，而他不允許這樣的事繼續下去。辣醫生應該要快快樂樂的，不這麼想的Hiro只能下地獄。

「友誼不是我擅長的領域。」Hiro告訴他，心因為自己的誠實而疼痛。「不過我絕對想當你的。」就文字上的各種層面。

辣醫生的表情頓了一下，Hiro憋住了氣（他有注意到──）直到對方再次溫柔地笑了，燦爛得Hiro只能傻傻地盯著看。

「朋友。」辣醫生小聲說道。

Hiro嚥下口水試著回以一笑，知道他的笑容和對方的比大概十分彆扭。

「朋友。」他重複道，雖然內心有個聲音說這遠遠不夠。


	15. darling you’ve got to let me know (should I stay or should I go?)[親愛的你得讓我知道（我該留下還是離去？）]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

「那麼，換你了。」

他們建立起友誼的餘下溫暖隨著這句話消失了。辣醫生就坐在他對面，眉頭有所期待地微微挑起。他的唇角微微翹起，不似之前那樣柔，卻也帶著溫暖。他的表情告訴Hiro，他準備好回答任何他丟出的問題。那是因情況往好的方向轉而表現出正向意願的表情。

這樣的辣醫生實在太過燦爛，這讓Hiro害怕極了。

就邏輯上來說，他知道他沒什麼好害怕的。這裡並沒有想砍他頭的劊子手，最近他也沒有在Cass阿姨的東西上灑血；他明明沒什麼好怕的，現在卻再次猶豫了，而就在昨天他唯一想要的就是答案。

辣醫生的表情慢慢暗了、淡了，那分輕鬆愉快也隨之遞減。Hiro看著他的肩膀漸漸僵硬，而那全是來自Hiro的不安而突然產生的──快點，他惱怒地告訴自己，就說出來嘛。他們現在是朋友；那是五分鐘前決定好的，而辣醫生不是那種會因為一個問題就把剛剛遞出的友誼給收回的那種人。

但是萬一呢。萬一。

「Hiro。」一隻手落到了他的手上，溫柔地將他握緊的拳頭鬆開。

粗糙的指尖撫過他掌上新月形的凹陷，而有一小會，Hiro就只能坐著看著，無法也不能看向手的主人。

辣醫生什麼也不說，只是繼續用他的手指滑過Hiro的肌膚，等著他開口。

Hiro深深吸了一口氣把手握拳，抓住了男人的手指，讓自己下定決心同時也防止對方逃開。吐氣，他抬頭對上那雙咖啡色的眼瞳。

「你知道我住在哪。」他說，緩緩說著的同時也盡力把語氣保持得輕鬆些。「你為什麼沒有來拜訪？」

辣醫生直直盯著他看。「你在生氣。」他說，同時是疑問也是肯定。

「我沒有生──」

「你在生氣。」

「我沒有。」他厲聲說完才反應過來。他又做了一次深呼吸：「我沒有生氣。」

「但是你也不開心。」男人喃喃道。他抬起另一隻手包覆住Hiro緊抓著他手指的拳頭。

Hiro低頭去看，強迫自己拋開那些苦澀的心思，因為此時辣醫生正抓著他的手。辣醫生在抓著他的手，所以就停下吧Hiro，享受這個時刻──

「我很抱歉。」

Hiro猛然抬頭， 眼睛瞠大。「什──」

「你有……」他停了下，看起來有些不確定：「你有在等我嗎？」

如果因太快臉紅是一種死法，那大概就是Hiro的死因。他的臉頰像是著火似的完全展現出了他的難堪，激動地辯駁道：「沒、沒有！我為什麼會──我、我沒有！」他想把手抽走，但辣醫生卻牢牢地抓住了他。

「放、放手！」

「我很抱──」

「停！」Hiro大喊道，終於肯抬頭看著男人了。「你──」欲說的話卡在喉頭。「你……」他喃喃道：「別誤會。」等的人是我，他想這麼說，是我愚蠢地心存希望。你怎麼可能會知道呢？

他們初次見面時根本不是對方的誰，Hiro完全理解。對於這個坐在他前面令人驚異的男人，Hiro大概只是幾百個到醫院給他看診的患者之一。他們能再次見面根本是奇蹟而Hiro不願意，完完全全不願意因為自己孩子氣的刁難而毀了他們現在的進展。事情已經有所改變，至少他們是朋友了；Hiro有個真正的機會能從這份堅固的基礎中建立出點什麼。

他很痛苦，是的，十分如此──但是他從未想讓男人感到內疚。辣醫生不會讀心術，他不需要承擔或對Hiro的情感負任何責任，所以：「別道歉，因為你沒有做錯任何事。」

辣醫生沉默了一會，表情混合了擔憂和關心。

「那我能做什麼。」他過一陣子後問道，語調遲疑而柔和。「我能怎麼彌補呢？」

Hiro認真地注視他的臉，只在其中找到讓他微笑的真摯誠意。「你可以不要再覺得內疚。」他說。「還可以回答我的問題。既然你知道我住哪裡，為什麼沒有來拜訪？」

辣醫生又盯著他看了一陣，身軀有些僵硬。接著他嘆了口氣然後──非常令Hiro驚訝地──開始臉紅。

「答應我你不會笑。」他說，看起來有些心虛而害羞。

Hiro的眉頭因此揪起，但還是點頭答應。

「我……我，呃，有試著去拜訪。」

Hiro瞇起了眼睛：「你有試著是什麼意思？」

辣醫生的臉又更紅了。「我大概會騎經過，不過因為我的工作所以咖啡廳通常已經關了。」

Hiro的嘴角抽了下。「那如果沒有呢？」

男人轉過頭，臉上的紅潤蓋過了他的雙頰，正緩緩覆蓋他的雙耳。「如果沒有我有時候會，呃……停在轉角處然後……」他縮了下。「坐在那邊一會。」

Hiro舉起自己空著的手遮住嘴，才不會讓男人看到他嘴角漸揚。

「我有試著走進去！」辣醫生非常激動地說道：「可是我……」他又萎掉了，肩膀垮下。「我不希望你覺得我很怪，所以我就……沒有。」

Hiro至此終於忍不住笑出聲了。

「你答應的！」他聽到男人抱怨。

Hiro的答覆是俯下頭直到抵到桌邊，腦中想像著辣醫生坐在機車上，落寞地盯著咖啡廳的門口，臉上是那副像是被踢的小狗狗的表情，笑得顫抖不已。喔老天，為什麼呼吸這麼痛啊？

在Hiro的笑聲因他的努力遮掩稍微減弱時辣醫生嘆了口氣。「我想你能從這之中得到樂趣也是好事。」語氣中是溫柔的無奈。

Hiro讓自己坐起來，抹掉開始凝聚在眼角的淚水。真是太不可預測了，他想道。當他有辣醫生的電話時，他不願意打給對方因為知道那完全超越怪異了；他只是沒想過男人不拜訪他是出於同樣的理由。「你很荒謬，你知道嗎。」他這麼告訴對方。

辣醫生結結巴巴道：「怎、怎麼說？」

Hiro挑起了眉毛：「為什麼你到咖啡廳喝杯咖啡會很怪異？其一，那是大眾場所，其二──那是個咖啡廳！你可以去吃甜點也完全沒問題！」

男人臉紅了。「可是你不會這麼覺得──我不知道，可能會覺得我在跟蹤你？」仍然包覆著他的手的雙手用力擠了擠。「第一次，你不想讓我去你家。」他小聲道。「我幾乎得強迫你坐我的車而且──」辣醫生停下，唇扯成向下的弧度，讓Hiro想把那下彎的角度吻走。

「我不想在不知道我是否被歡迎的情況下一直闖進你的生活。」

緊接的巨大沉默帶著股淡淡的悲傷，而Hiro知道那是自己無意之中造成的。男人說得其實沒錯，Hiro為此在腦中暗咒著自己；現在回想，他清楚地意識到自己的言行如何造成錯誤的印象。辣醫生那時提議載他回家，而他幾乎是一眨眼就拒絕了；辣醫生自願在他阿姨的咖啡廳幫忙，而Hiro的第一反應是用力打槍這個主意，然後才直接提議讓辣醫生直接回家。

他曾想像辣醫生一臉糾結地想著要留下或遠遠走開，且覺得相當好笑。但他現在完全笑不出來了，因為一點都不好笑；他自己造成了自己的痛苦。而那份期待著男人到咖啡廳找他的希望──全因為他自己混亂的暗示而被打回去了。

該死的。他暗咒著。該死的，該死、該死、該死、該死的。

他得解決這件事，讓男人一直認為自己在Hiro的人生中不受到歡迎──Hiro卻百分之百確定自己會做任何亞於殺人的事情以留下他──是一個荒謬的他必須糾正的錯誤。

「嘿。」辣醫生握了下他的手。「你還在嗎？」

他抬頭望進對方疑惑但仍關心的表情。我想把你永遠留下，Hiro想道，但我該如何不嚇跑你地告訴你呢。

「Hiro──」

「我們是朋友，對吧？」他不經思索地脫口而出。

辣醫生訝異地眨了眨眼才緩緩點頭，似乎不太確定Hiro想說什麼但還是願意配合。

「那麼，好吧。」他腦中跑過一百萬種想法，一百萬條路在眼前開啟通向一百萬種結果。他該怎麼修復這件事呢？

「Hiro，怎麼──」

「今天。」他打斷他。

辣醫生只是看著他等待，耐心地，和善地。

Hiro做了一個深呼吸。「今天，」他重新說道：「我要發動友情卡要求我們混在一起。」

辣醫生將頭側傾，小心地觀察著Hiro，眉頭皺起。

「你不用回家嗎？」他謹慎地緩緩問道。

Hiro搖搖頭。「我早些時候打給我阿姨過了，她要我晚上前回家，不過在那之前我都沒問題。」然後他突然想到──「除、除非，呃，你有其他事要做？」他縮了一下，覺得自己就像在試著倒著騎一台他昨天才學會騎的腳踏車。

老天，好尷尬，到這個地步就算辣醫生就算開始笑他他也不會驚訝。如果是別人，他能肯定他們會。

不過辣醫生只是靜靜地觀察了他幾秒表情才融成他最愛的那副笑顏。「沒有。」他說，語調帶著一絲興味，有些調侃，但並不殘酷。

「那麼……」Hiro漸小了聲音，肩膀垂下。「你不想和我──」

「沒有。」辣醫生立刻打斷，字來得很快，語調尖銳得彷彿要在這想法形成前就扼殺它。「我非常樂意和你混在一起。」

Hiro紅了臉頰，心在翻跟斗但掙扎著要維持冷靜。「那很好。」他說完才呼呼地道：「我是說其實你沒有選擇，我剛剛是對你發動了友情卡。」

「哦？」辣醫生因這句話而挑起了眉頭。「那如果我沒有同意你會怎麼樣？」

Hiro翻了個衛生眼。「我們的友情就會被撤回了。」他的語調像是在說廢話。

辣醫生哈哈笑了，那聲音驅走了任何留下的尷尬情緒。「那幸好我同意了，是吧？」他在自己的笑聲漸小後說道。

「是啊。」Hiro說，嚥下了喉頭的隆起。「你真幸運。」

 

Hiro脫下了浴衣，裸身站在辣醫生的房裡輕輕顫抖。將它放到床角，他從辣醫生由衣櫥角落挖出的衣服堆中抓出了一條長褲。

「我大學畢業後就沒有穿過這些了。」他當時眼神不無懷念地說。

穿上棕色的棉質長褲後又抖了一下，但這次不是因為冷。

從建立友情到和他穿同一條褲子，Hiro有些挖苦地想道，真是個有趣的轉折。

「這公寓沒有洗衣房。」辣醫生以一種像在道歉的語氣這麼說過。

Hiro哼哼地回想著。他完全不在意自己昨天的衣服是不是要泡在垃圾車裡，男人提供了自己的衣服給他穿，這和聖誕節提早來了根本沒兩樣！

再從衣服堆中抓出一件上衣，Hiro將它舉到鼻前深深吸氣，充斥著鼻腔的綠茶和檀香令他微笑。他滿足地嘆息後將衣服套上然後──完全不因久穿的衣物的寬鬆而感到驚訝。

走至衣櫥門上的全身鏡前，他打量了整套衣服才咧嘴笑開。這絕對不是他的風格，但卻意外地適合它們的主人；Hiro能想像一個更年輕的辣醫生穿著同一套衣服在大學校園裡東跑西跑，就和其他時候一樣看起來完美而帥氣。

或者那時候的他是個大書呆，臉朝下地跌到充滿了一群長輩的環境中。事無絕對；Hiro還有很多問題想問辣醫生，不過現在這樣就好。他並不急著要打破沙鍋或左敲側擊──他們已經是朋友了，而Hiro打算慢慢將他們的友情加深。

不過有件事是確定的。「他再也拿不回這套衣服了。」

Hiro對自己竊笑著道，直到一陣敲門聲將他從思緒中喚出。「你在裡面還好嗎？」辣醫生問道，聲音因門板而有些模糊。

「還可以。」Hro喊回去，抓起對方提供的襪子，盡可能快地套上。他又想了想，將褲腳捲起才覺得自己準備好了，彈起來開鎖起的門。

辣醫生很顯然在等待時原本是靠著門板。突然的近距離讓Hiro屏住了氣息，心跳加兩倍速地向後退，套上襪子的腳因此而打滑。

「哇喔！」男人喊，手電光石火間竄出抓住了Hiro的手臂穩住他。

任何一個正常人都會再那之後就放開，但辣醫生就這麼待在原地，看進Hiro的穿著後眼中有什麼他看不透的東西醞釀。

Hiro又害臊地臉紅，試著弄懂為什麼他突然覺得身體熱呼呼的。

「你看起來──」辣醫生起頭，忙不迭地停住吞下唾沫。

HIro從眼睫縫看向男人。「它們是你的衣服。」他小聲地提醒男人。

辣醫生的臉立刻成了豔紅色才尷尬地咳嗽，放開Hiro就像是他被他燙傷似的。接著男人向後退了一步。「我、我知道。」他支支吾吾道，在句子脫口後臉上抽了一下。

Hiro甚至沒有試著忍住笑容。「我應該把這個加進我的問題清單。」他大聲地想道。

辣醫生緩緩看向他。「加什麼？」他警惕地問道。

Hiro竊笑出聲。「你在想什麼讓你這麼──」他用手比了手勢，不知道該怎麼形容男人的表情（或許是慌張？沒錯，慌張感覺沒錯）。

聽到他的明示，男人臉上閃過一絲緊張。Hiro見狀直接大笑出聲，走過他前往大門，讓辣醫生從後頭趕上。

哦太好了，他有趣地想道，這絕對會很好玩。


	16. babe you got my heartbeat running away（寶貝你讓我心跳失速）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

直到Hiro坐上辣醫生的機車、兩人又在同個街區騎車繞了好幾圈前者才意識到後者對於他們要去哪毫無主意。

「你在開玩笑吧？」他驚嘆，好笑又無奈。

辣醫生的笑聲透過安全帽清晰大聲地傳進他耳中。「你一直沒有告訴我你想去哪。」他說，語氣有些調侃。

「正常人通常會問。」Hiro反擊道，但還是忍不住笑了。

「好吧，說不定我只是想看看我得繞幾次這個街區你才會發現。」他一分不慢地回答。「對了答案是三次，我已經繞了這個街區三次。」

「不敢相信。」Hiro喃喃說完又笑了，真是。「你很可怕，你知道嗎？」他又笑了笑搖頭，雙手辣醫生的腰勒緊了些。

「所以，在那個數字增加到四之前，你有什麼特別想去的地方要告訴我嗎？」

「我其實沒怎麼想過。」Hiro承認。「如果你有什麼主意的話……」

「其實……」他頓了下。「哼嗯，不過你會覺得有趣嗎？」

「什麼？」他看向安全帽角落那個小小的螢幕，從那裡看到辣醫生大大的笑容，皓齒在黯淡的光線中彷彿在發光。

「那麼，Hamada先生，你有在我們美麗的城市當過觀光客嗎？」

Hiro眨了眨眼。「你是說，像第一次去參觀黃金橋和防洪堤的那種觀光客？」

辣醫生哼哼道：「對啊。那聽起來好玩嗎，還是你寧可做別的事？」

Hiro認真回想自己什麼時候真的和誰去參觀舊京山標誌性的大橋，結果只想到了一次（Cass阿姨；七歲的時候）。他現在又想像和辣醫生去，和他走完整座橋，或許順便參觀橋中段的小博物館，喝點熱可可，假裝他們不是當地人。對別人來說可能會聽起來很無聊，但是──「我覺得聽起來蠻有趣的。」

男人的雙眼仍然盯著路面，但他燦爛的笑容全是為Hiro的，在紅綠燈轉紅時衝過了十字路口。

 

「哇，擠爆了。」辣醫生在他們終於抵達小小的遊客中心時說道。

Hiro盯著魚貫而過的人群，將男人抱得更緊了點。觀光客到處拍照、一家人彼此笑著、正膩在一起的情侶（就像你和辣醫生，他腦中一個小小的聲音說道）。

「嘿。」他聽到男人說，聲音異常地嚴肅。「如果你不想待在這，我們可以轉回去找別的事做。」

Hiro花了片刻才弄清男人在說什麼，心中剎時湧過一陣暖流。他意識到辣醫生正在給他機會逃開。他似乎搞清楚了Hiro對人群那小小（大大）的厭惡，而現在──他在心理呻吟。可惡，男人說不定比他原以為的要更善於察言觀色。

「Hiro？」

Hiro嘆氣。「我沒事。」他說。「真的，我很好。我想和你在這晃晃，而且我們都到了，對吧？我們為了來這都闖過了重重車陣，現在就回去太可惜了。所以別擔心我，我沒事。」

「你確定？」男人問道，專業地躲過了正倒車出停車位的汽車時關心地問道。

「確定。」Hiro堅定地說道，還用力點頭，比起讓問問題的男人放心更是向自己確認。畢竟他們已經來了，確實，光是想著這件事就讓絲絲緊張纏心，不過眼前他還不覺得想逃走。

有了他的保證，辣醫生找到了停車位順利地把車停進去了。男人先行下車後將機車熄火，接著過來幫Hiro下車，雖然他沒有受傷。Hiro也允許他這麼做，大部分是因為想再次感受到男人用雙手圈住他，無論時間多麼短暫。

大堆大堆的人走過去的景象被他收進眼底，Hiro咬住了下唇。

現在已經無路可退了。

 

「那麼先去哪，博物館還是食物攤販？」辣醫生在兩人繞出停車場時問道。

Hiro讓雙眼離開原本正偷偷觀望著的人群，試探性地抬頭朝男人笑。「你吃了那頓早餐還會餓？你應該跟我說的，我會做更多。」Hiro是依平常在家由他掌廚時為他和Cass阿姨做的份量去煮，不過有別於Cass阿姨正常的食量，顯然辣醫生吃的份量比較接近Hiro自己會吃的量。

他們兩個一起，掃光早餐只是瞬間的事。

辣醫生笑了：「我不想麻煩你；我有起床吃早餐就已經是奇蹟了。平常我要是想吃你今天做的東西，我都得騎到最近的餐車小販。」

Hiro用了一秒的時間消化這些訊息才吃驚地瞠大了眼。「你不會做菜！」他的驚嘆大聲得令周圍的人轉頭看他們。

但這次，Hiro完全不在意別人怎麼想他，因為辣醫生紅了一張臉，而Hiro終於找到了可以加到男人（非常短）的短處清單。

「我會做通心粉加起司。」男人說，面對Hiro的嘲笑是相當無力的辯解。

「從頭做還是用便利盒？」

男人轉頭，唇角拉出了微噘的弧度。

Hiro又笑了直到想到一件事。「等等，如果你不會做菜，那冰箱裡那堆食材是怎麼回事？我沒惡意，但如果是那樣我會以為你家是拉麵而非那些。」

辣醫生咳了咳揉了揉他的後頸。「那你沒看過我的儲藏室囉？」他喃喃地說完才笑了。「那麼回答你的問題，雖然我不會做菜，我的表親卻會。她和我的朋友每週會來吃一次晚餐，而既然我有一台，照她所說，『從來不用』的冰箱，她就將它從我手中解放出來了。」他笑了笑表情突然亮起來，像突然有了什麼主意。「你何不下次來呢？我們每個星期天聚會！」

聽到他的提議，原本溫和地笑著看辣醫生的各種反應的Hiro轉開視線，咬住了唇。三天後，他擔憂地想道。

一般來說，能得到再見辣醫生的機會他一定毫不猶豫地就答應了，但和他的朋友見面……萬一他們不喜歡他呢？辣醫生顯然非常重視他們，而Hiro知道如果他被迫做出選擇，兩者之間誰會勝出是毫無爭議的。

Hiro不想見他們──至少眼前不想；但是當他轉回去看到辣醫生面上懷著希望的表情，他沒有立刻拒絕對方的邀約。「我不確定。」是他的答案。

辣醫生的笑容隨著他的答案不見，直到一絲堅決閃過他的面龐。

「為什麼？」他問道，語氣滿是固執的好奇但沒有哪怕一絲的殘忍或責備。

Hiro聞言只能笑了，唉，他差點就忘了這男人固執得像頭牛。「我得想想。」他說。

辣醫生張開嘴巴後又閉上，顯然是覺得不說為妙。他瞇起眼，唇角微微彎起。「保證？」他問。

Hiro哼哼幾聲。「有點誘因的話。」他笑著動動眉毛。

辣醫生輕笑。「好吧，我自己上鉤。什麼誘因？」

Hiro雙手抱胸，舉起其中一隻點點自己的下巴思考。「那麼……」突然想到的主意讓他停下；他微微紅了臉，笑開的嘴角變回微笑。「晚餐如何？」

「還有電影？」是辣醫生立即的回答直到他突然意識到自己暗示了什麼。因此而生的豔紅是立刻且明亮的，從雙頰一路染著到耳尖。「我、我的意思是──」他支支吾吾道。

Hiro停下腳步。

辣醫生又往前走了幾步才發現，原地轉身面向他。「我……」他開始道，嘴巴在他尋找著解釋時開開闔闔。

在他笑著佇立等待，Hiro能感覺到自己臉上躁紅。

「你願、願意……」

經過的人們朝他們投以好奇的視線，而這是頭一次他並不感到不安或猶豫。他反而感到出奇的平靜，準備踏入未知的領域，無論會面對什麼都能接受。

辣醫生用手抓抓頭，弄亂了那裡的頭髮。他又看向HIro，再轉頭。「你願意一起吃、吃飯然後說不定看個電、電影，就是和、呃……」他縮了一下，再次偷瞄他。「和我？」

但是Hiro回答前，從人群中傳來一聲「啊噢噢」。

Hiro立刻轉頭皺眉看向旁邊聚集的人群，看著他們在他的視線下散去才轉回來面對眼前的男人。

與其說如釋重負，辣醫生看起來更像是驚恐，羞窘使得他低頭，拖著腳走的模樣像是個覺得自己可能在要一個他不該要的東西的小男孩。那景象可愛得讓Hiro有衝動拿出手機拍個照片。事實上，他隨即就將手插入褲子口袋，拿出手機欲行此事。一張照片沒什麼的，對吧？

但在他能將手機解鎖前，從後撞上他的人便讓手機從他手中飛出。手機面朝上，喀啦喀啦地摔到了地上，Hiro臉色變了一下，知道螢幕肯定會多上好些刮痕，才快步走過去撿起它，皺眉抹掉髒污。

「嘿！」辣醫生片刻之後到了他身邊，先前的羞窘被皺眉的表情取代，不耐煩明顯針對著hiro背後的某個──應該說是某人。接著他又轉回來看向Hiro：「你的手機還好嗎？」他問。

Hiro點點頭後嘆氣，因為毫無意外地，手機上果然有刮痕──唯一值得慶幸的，是螢幕上沒有裂痕。至少這點令人高興。

「下次請走路看路。」辣醫生說，將Hiro從地上拉起。

他驚訝地看向男人，注意到對方身側握緊的拳頭和雙眼瞇起的模樣，裡頭全是憤慨；辣醫生很生氣而且並沒有用什麼心在掩飾，因為雖然他的字詞很有禮貌，他的語調卻一點也不。

隨著對方的視線看去，Hiro看到了站在不遠處狀似無聊的男人，臂膀裡是個看起來很緊張地在自己的男友和他們倆人之間來回看的女生。

「如果你的小男朋友站在旁邊而不是在別人的中間的話，我就不需要看路了。」男人輕率道，好似說的只是將肩上塵埃拍掉這麼簡單的事情。

Hiro打量著他，思考著對方為什麼要找麻煩。他不認得對方所以他不是以前欺負過他的人，但他說「男朋友」的方式讓人對於他們眼前對付的是哪種人有了點眉目。而從辣醫生難看的表情看來，Hiro知道對方也有了同樣的想法。

但辣醫生沒有讓步，反而往前踏出一步，看起來相當堅持。

「那你下次何不繞過去繼續走。」

男子只是笑，好像這是他聽過最好笑的笑話，眼中閃著殘酷的光芒。

「我為什麼要迎合你們這種人。」

在辣醫生幹出什麼蠢事之前，Hiro往前走到他的面前。他將雙手擱到對方胸膛上，在棕色的眸子看下來時搖頭。「沒事。」他堅定地說，讓對方有時間吸收他說的話才繼續道：「手機上只有小小的刮痕，不是什麼我修不好的損傷。」

辣醫生打量了他片刻，額頭緊蹙，深色的眸中燃著憤怒的火焰。他再次抬眸，繼續瞪向Hiro後方。

Hiro只能暗自嘆氣。「走吧。」他哄道，絞盡腦汁地想著能說什麼直到突然有了個主意。「風挺大的。」他很快道：「我想到禮品店一趟看看他們的運動衫。」

辣醫生全身一僵才再次望向他，深棕色的雙眼打量了他全身上下，英俊的面容上攀上了關心。

抓到你了，Hiro想著假裝抖了一下，壓下想笑的衝動；說不定醫生模式有時候也挺管用的。

「你應該告訴我的。」辣醫生說著脫掉了自己的皮夾克，注意力完全被分散了。他將外套披到Hiro的肩上才用手背碰了下Hiro的臉頰。他眉頭皺得更深，不過並不是那種「你再說下去我就要跟你單挑」的那種表情，所以Hiro將這算做自己的勝利。

「來這裡的路上還蠻好的。」他聳聳肩說，手已經移動著將外套喬得更服貼。「何況，現在還挺早的；等會大概就會暖起來了。」他安撫地笑道，暗想著如果夾克突然不見了不知道男人會不會注意到。

辣醫生翻了個白眼才將手環上Hiro的肩膀，在他們往禮品店的方向走時將他拉近了些。Hiro想他大概比他應該的要更享受這樣的親近，但他愉悅的心情並未影響到他發現辣醫生在走經那個現在看起來很煩躁的男人時刻意的強撞。「下次注意走路。」他聽到好醫生這麼碎碎唸道，語調尖銳。

等他們走出好一段距離後，Hiro傾頭朝男人做了個表情。

「什麼？」辣醫生在終於注意到他的凝視後問道，挑起的眉毛強調著他的疑問。

Hiro丟給他一個衛生眼。「你知道什麼。」他說。

辣醫生只是笑，不可思議地頑固不化。

看到對方的反應Hiro也忍不住笑著搖頭。他朝男人移動了些好將手繞上對方的腰。「你不用那麼做的。」他小聲道。

「我需要那麼做。」男人堅持道。「就算不是為了你，也是為了我。」

喜悅和某種明亮而飄揚的希望充滿了Hiro的胸口，使他傾身深深呼吸，心跳加快一倍。你怎麼能這麼好，Hiro想問；為什麼你這麼好？他想說的太多了，但最後說出了卻是略顯手足無措的「謝謝」令他雙頰發熱。

看到了禮品店，他在聽到辣醫生的回答前便往前衝，一路躲著他人好讓自己有夠多時間讓面上的紅褪掉。

 

若他有轉頭，會看到辣醫生停下腳步，雙頰染紅，有些呆呆地笑望著Hiro逃開的身影。

「不客氣。」


	17. only half a blue sky（僅有半片晴空）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

Hiro站在舊京山的黃金大門橋的禮品店中，盯著展示出的運動衫，面上滿是猶豫不決。

運動衫上基本上清一色是基本的「參觀舊京山」或「我參觀了黃金大門橋而我唯一拿到的是這件愚蠢的運動衫」標語的各種不同顏色。如果這就是他們提供給遊客的東西，那就難怪有些人看起來相當不耐煩。不過說不定那是他的錯，畢竟他已經在展示區前站了一會，擋住了通道且──他站離站台更近一些，朝瞪像他的女人報以心虛的微笑，而她選擇無視地哼了一聲──嗯，真的是因為他。

重重地嘆了口氣，他又轉回去看展示。全部都蠻無聊的，不過成對的那些……那些有巧妙地相呼應的笑話和指向另一人的箭頭的帽衫。它們挺可愛的而Hiro超想買一套給他和辣醫生。

「他們很可愛吧？」他會這麼說，而辣醫生會發出那種可愛有些寵愛的笑聲，表情溫柔。「是啊，和你一樣可愛。」然後他們會穿上帽衫牽手，接吻，然後──嗯，完美。這都會很完美──

除了那個朝著他尖叫著他們目前只是朋友的霓虹燈。Hiro立刻洩氣了──

「你在這邊看什麼？」

──接著立刻跳離地兩尺發出一聲驚訝的短促叫聲。他轉過去瞪著男人，一手放到胸口。「你想害我心臟病發嗎？」

辣醫生笑了笑。「你知道那個發生的機率──」

「如果你想說什麼超級書呆子的話，現在就停下來。」他打斷對方，堅定的語氣被語末嘴角拉出的弧度給破壞乾淨。他們的視線相交，Hiro的眼底映進了對方柔和的表情；老天，把男人往下扯然後吻他實在太容易了。

他轉頭，面上冒出豔紅才朝運動衫比了一下。「所以呃，」他清清喉嚨。「你覺得哪個比較適合我？」

過了一秒，辣醫生也轉頭，望進了整排衣物。「你最喜歡的顏色是紫色，對吧？」

Hiro跳了下，轉頭的速度快得他知道自己之後多半得處理自己扭到的脖子。但那不重要因為：「你記得。」

辣醫生轉頭笑了那個讓人心臟融化的柔和笑容：「我怎麼會忘記？」

他的語氣自然得好像是在說天空是藍的，或地球是繞著太陽轉。這同時讓Hiro有些難過（因為他肯定對每個人都是這樣吧？Hiro並不是特別的，並不──至少對這個男人不是），可又同時令他開心，因為辣醫生記得他最喜歡的顏色。那只是個小小的細節，放在大格局中並不重要，但辣醫生記得了。

「我喜歡這個。」他的聲音又將HIro拉回了地表，不過照他思緒奔騰的速度，男人大可選全世界最醜的運動衫而Hiro完全不會在意。當然，那是在那坨衣物落到他的手中前。

他羞成了一個豔紅色。「這是──」

「我喜歡它們。」

他將衣服攤開來看。顏色是試著偽裝成李子（但失敗）的茄子色，而上頭用大大白色的字寫著：「我（半顆心）舊京山」。讓這件運動衫特別（讓Hiro早先可能或可能沒有盯著它看）的地方是旁邊帶白邊的半個紅心，等著另一件使它完整。

Hiro將運動衫放到胸前抱了一下才將注意力轉回和他一塊來的男人身上。

辣醫生還在從衣服堆中翻找，從他皺起的眉頭和被忽略其他件茄子色的運動衫來看是在找與其匹配的另一半。他幾乎已經翻到底了才停下，看了一件的標籤，接著將運動衫拉出，他的表情十分滿意。

見狀HIro忍不住笑了，毫不費力地讓男人的注意力重新回到自己身上。

「幹嘛？」辣醫生笑問道。

HIro只是搖頭。「沒事。」他說。「不過嘿，既然你知道我最喜歡的顏色，那公平起見我也應該知道你的。」

辣醫生挑起眉毛。「我還挺隨意的。」他答話道，聽上去既愉快又感到不可思議。

HIro翻了個白眼。「回答就是了。」他要求，在辣醫生帶有期待地挑起另一邊的眉頭時噘嘴。他們又互看了一會Hiro才哼道：「請。」

男人的笑容燦爛得能把他閃瞎，Hiro忍不住想男人的性格是不是被自己影響了或其實男人一直都討人厭而Hiro只是因為對方英俊的外表和小狗似的表情分心了。

「是紅色。」他最後這麼回答。然後：「等等，你在幹嘛？」

Hiro翻著那堆紅紅/橘橘的帽衫沒有抬頭，找一件對他來說合身而且能和辣醫生手上那件茄子/李子色的帽衫成一套。

「找一件紅色的。」他說，檢查標籤確定大小。

他預期會聽到一堆的問題，譬如「為什麼？」或是「你這麼說是因為喜歡我嗎？」但過了很長的一秒辣醫生唯一說的是「但我們顏色不搭」，聽起來幾乎是哀怨的。

Hiro抬頭去看他──嗯，又是那雙幼犬眼眸。他忍住了笑聲才轉回那堆衣服。找到自己大小的後，他舉起新挑出的運動衫挑剔地看了一眼，用手肘戳男人直到對方也這麼做。如果兩人緊緊相貼他們的心就會是完整的，但他還是想確認。「以防萬一。」他說出聲，拿自己的運動衫去貼著辣醫生的。

那個紅/橘意外地搭那件茄子/李子，而瞄一眼辣醫生的表情，他就知道對方想的和他一樣。

「這麼一來，」他輕聲說：「你就能穿我最喜歡的顏色，而我可以穿你的。」

辣醫生轉頭用一種Hiro讀不出的表情看他，令後者雙頰發燙，快速跳動的心臟彷彿著火。

「Hiro。」男人道，語氣難以忍受地溫柔。

Hiro傾身靠近。「嗯？」

「你們只打算在我的店裡閒晃，還是你們打算買什麼東西？」

店員的聲音就像瞄好了玻璃雕塑丟出的一塊磚。單單是她的存在就破壞了他們之間任何的氣氛，徹底地拋到九霄雲外去。Hiro暗暗哀悼著而辣醫生則是勉強朝她笑了舉起手中選好的運動衫。

女人朝他們扔出不以為然的表情才向放著收銀機的櫃臺比了一下。若不是辣醫生將手環上他的肩膀輕輕將他往同個方下拉，Hiro可能會繼續在原地哀悼他失去的東西。

「你還好嗎？」在女人將兩人的衣服刷過條碼時，他小聲問道。

Hiro嘆了口氣允許自己短暫地倚靠男人才站直了身子，拋開失去充滿了可能性的東西的巨大失望。「我沒事。」他說，然後在男人說出任何話前，從借來的褲子後口袋掏出了皮夾，在男人提議付帳前把自己的簽帳卡推到女人面前。

那聲義憤填膺的「嘿！」絕對讓那些錢花得值得。

「我絕對會弄回那筆帳的。」在兩人出店時辣醫生這麼說道。

Hiro愉快地哼歌，將辣醫生的皮夾克脫下才把新運動衫上的標籤撕掉，然後有些笨拙地套過頭。將它弄得平整些，他快樂地笑著看它。買了這件運動衫像是有了屬於辣醫生的東西但跳過了偷的過程，而它是對方最喜歡的顏色這點讓整件事更加美好。

「你這麼喜歡它，呴？」

Hiro轉頭看辣醫生時因對方眼中的打趣而臉紅。他將男人的皮夾克摺好後掛在其中一手上才瞪向它的主人。「這很溫暖。」他捍衛道。

辣醫生對此不予置評，注意力轉向將將自己的運動衫上的標籤撕掉後優雅地套上。衣服穿在他身上有點大，某些地方顯得有點鬆垮，但他穿著還是看起來很棒。男人低頭看過後又看往Hiro，笑容大且盈滿了喜悅。「我們是互搭的。」他才笑著補充：「有點。」

「這我不知道。」Hiro說。「我覺得我們看起來很棒。」

辣醫生燦爛的笑容化成了溫和的微笑後在不知道天外飛來什麼主意時整個人亮了起來。「你知道這代表什麼，對吧？」他滿懷期望地伸出手。

Hiro看了一眼才把自己的手放到對方手中，在辣醫生將他拉至身邊時驚訝地發出了叫聲。他的手移動著繞上Hiro的雙肩而，好，沒關係，如果他打算這麼做，Hiro當然不會抱怨。

在Hiro努力黏合兩人的側邊時（然後形成那個愛心），辣醫生則努力用單手著拿出手機試著點出他目標的app。當辣醫生點出了他的相機app時，Hiro轉身給男人一個不敢置信的表情。

「認真？」

「嘿，我們應該是遊客，記得嗎？」男人笑著用腰輕輕撞Hiro。「好了快點，為我笑一個。」

Hiro沒有去看相機但聽到這句話還是忍不住笑了。「你真是個呆子。」他說，然後一點也不意外地聽到快門響起。

「Hiroooo。」男人哀嚎。

Hiro竊笑幾聲但還是乖乖轉頭朝相機笑了。

 

兩個小時和幾張照片後，兩人坐到了食物攤附近的野餐桌區。

Hiro正在翻著剛剛男人拍的照片，而對方就坐在他旁邊抱著他們剛剛買了一瓶水，大約是在他們朝橋的發明者做怪臉和和肩並肩坐在巨大噴泉前，看起來就像他們並不是的那種淺薄的情侶的照片時買的。

「嘿。」他有些猶豫道：「你介意我把這些照片傳到我的手機裡嗎？」

辣醫生揮了一隻手。「儘管傳吧。」他說，聽起來隨時就會睡著。

Hiro挑眉看向身邊的男人。「你認真的？」

正常人可能會被搞迷糊，或至少問Hiro是什麼意思，但辣醫生只是露出笑容。「我昨天有個很長的夜晚。」他說。「我告訴你你可能也不會相信。」

Hiro將手機放到腿上，唇角微微彎起。「哦是嗎？」他問，跟著對方起舞。「說說看啊。」

辣醫生嘆了口氣。「好吧，昨晚有個老朋友很晚的時候打電話給我，對吧？」

聽到那詞Hiro的心跳立刻加速，他得緊緊抿住唇才不至於讓自己揚起笑容。

「而且我說的是超級晚，不是『我正要上床睡覺』的那種晚，比較是『我已經睡著了我做了什麼遭到這種對待』的那種晚。」

「呃哼。」Hiro跟著點頭：「那接著你做了什麼？」

辣醫生的笑容更為燦爛。「我很難跟他有對話而且他幾秒後就掛斷電話了，所以我做了任何一個關心的朋友會做的事。」

「你完全進入跟蹤模式？」

辣醫生肘擊了他的側邊，讓Hiro笑了出來試著往旁邊移動。

「現在是誰在說故事啊？」男人問道，轉頭朝他咧嘴而笑。

Hiro舉起雙手做出投降姿。「好、好。」他竊笑道：「繼續說。」

男人搖搖頭，面上仍帶著笑容。「所以我做了任何一位關心的朋友會做的事，就是追蹤他的手機──」他在Hiro突然爆笑出聲後停下。「幹嘛？」他問，自己也開始笑出聲。

Hiro抓住了自己的肚子，深深的樂趣造成他真實的疼痛。「我實在無法──」他停下，大口大口吸進氣。「你──」他將眼淚擦掉。「你讓人不敢相信。」

辣醫生笑了。「我只是如實講述。」

Hiro翻了個白眼，但他的笑容還是燦爛得足以弄痛他的臉頰；他肘擊了男人做為回禮。「你真是個跟蹤狂。」

辣醫生抬起眉毛。「知己知彼？」他問道，他的笑容中醞釀著男人真正要說出口的問題。

「你是怎麼拿到我的電話的？」

那是個完美被給出的攻擊，而說真的，他很懷疑有任何人能這麼好的給出攻擊。他有機會向男人反擊，說是Cass阿姨給他的，哦對了，你們兩個從什麼時候開始那麼要好的？他可以，而且，如果他還是那個沒有榮幸遇到這個男人的Hiro，可能真的會這麼做。

但是……他現在看著這個男人，眼底收進對方帥得愚蠢的臉上的期待而嘆氣，因為辣醫生一直都很誠實而他，在所有人中，最值得得到同等的真誠。

「記得你，呃，」他停下臉皺了下。「給我你的手機在GPS裡面輸入地址嗎？」

辣醫生眨了眨眼露出沉思的表情，大概是試著從記憶中找出那個瞬間。

Hiro做好看到任何感到厭惡的表情的準備（他十分懷疑會看到，不過嘿，保守點沒什麼不好），而在辣醫生表情一亮開始笑後感到吃驚。

「我甚至沒有懷疑過。」他驚嘆地說道。「你手腳太快了。」

Hiro聞言紅了臉，對這個意外的讚美不知該如何反應。「呃，是、是啊。」他支支吾吾道。「我打字蠻快的，而且，呃……」

辣醫生看向他。「而且？」他在Hiro沒有馬上說下去時道。

「你不覺得有點……詭異嗎？」

男人又眨眼才得意地笑了笑。「我覺得詭異嗎？是啊，如果不這麼覺得我大概會蠻怪的。」他說。「不過我可以接受。」

Hiro皺起眉毛。「你……可以接受這件事？」

辣醫生點點頭。「是啊。而且你先舉止詭異還蠻好的。」

Hiro花了片刻消化這些話才拉下臉，一點都不佩服。「那也不會抵銷你的詭異。」他指出。「你還是詭異的。」

男人聳聳肩，一如以往的好脾氣。「我沒有說會。」男人說完後笑了笑。「不過，我覺得知道我不是這段關係中唯一詭異的人還蠻好的。」

Hiro看了他一眼嘆氣，肩膀垂下用手撐住臉。「我就是贏不了你，對吧？」

男人呵呵笑著站起。「沒錯。」他說著伸展開來。「而我現在就去買我們的午餐，證明給你看。」

Hiro站起前拿起了男人的皮夾克和手機。「那是挑戰嗎？」他笑著問道。

那醫生的笑容露出了所有的虎牙。「我想是吧。」他說著從Hiro的手中摘走手機。

「願付錢最快的人贏。」Hiro戲言道才往食物攤販的位置奔去。

「什──嘿！」他聽到辣醫生從他身後喊。

Hiro只能大笑以對。

 

等辣醫生在Lucky Cat前面停車時，太陽已經西沉而Hiro已經感覺到整天跑來跑去對體力的消耗了。

「我們到了。」他聽到男人透過安全帽的揚聲器說。

Hiro沒有麻煩自己去睜開眼，在抱緊辣醫生的同時喃喃說出毫無意義的話。

「來啦，Hiro。」辣醫生說。「你不想我像上次那樣抱你進去吧？」

聽到這話Hiro很快醒來，雙頰染上窘迫的紅。

辣醫生竊笑著下了摩托車，順手也解開了安全帽。Hiro的安全帽他也同樣操作，在他的頭和安全帽髮解放後俯身笑著。

「你在這啊，睡美人。」他調侃道。

Hiro只是皺起臉，舉起手做出抓的動作。

辣醫生呵呵笑了才投降，幫他下車雖然兩人都知道他不需要幫忙。

他們一起過了馬路，每一步Hiro都恐懼著即將到來的道別。當他們只距離門幾尺之遠，辣醫生的手放到了他的肩膀上讓他停下，當他轉身看到染紅男人雙頰的微紅時忍不住眨眼。

「所以，呃。」他開頭道。「你其實一直沒有回答我的問題……」

Hiro聞言微微側頭。

「我以為我已經回答了。」他說，想著男人最後問他的是自己如何拿到他的電話號碼的。

辣醫生搖搖頭。「不是那個。是呃……有關晚餐和電影的那個？」語末他縮了一下，好像透過這個提議刺到了自己。

Hiro只能呆呆地站著，雙眼因詫異而瞠大。

「我、我的意思是──」辣醫生繼續道，雙眼閃爍著而面上的紅暈也加深。

「朋友都會做這種事，對吧？」

Hiro的下意識反應就是畏縮，在能阻止自己前身體已經先一步有反應了，失望像加速的列車般直擊心臟。他後退了一步因為該死、該死、該死的。他告訴過自己不要期待，不要期望因為──

「Hiro？」

他抬頭後馬上轉頭，看到男人的表情轉為驚訝。

「Hiro……」辣醫生現在聽起來很擔心，好像知道自己哪裡傷害到他了。

Hiro只想跑去自己房間，可能好好悶著枕頭好好哭一場。

一隻溫暖的手抓住了他的手腕，而Hiro盡可能不躲避或甩開他。

「Hiro。」辣醫生的語調近似祈求。

「晚餐和電影。」Hiro重複道，穩定呼吸的同時堅決地盯著地面。

辣醫生抓著他手腕的力道增強，像在防著Hiro突然逃跑。

「我下週有點忙、忙。」說謊。「延期？」

「再下一週呢？」辣醫生問，聽上去相當固執──彷彿Hiro定下一個日期就不罷休似的。

Hiro忍不住微微地笑了，這男人和他的這份固執有天會殺死他。

「下一週聽起來不錯。」他勉強說出口。

「好。」辣醫生回完猛地將Hiro拉進緊緊的懷抱中。

Hiro的氣息在胸腔中痛苦地顫抖，回抱住男人的同時努力不讓任何一滴淚滴出，將臉埋在懷有他半顆心的茄子/李子運動衫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉有點久了；；因為章節有點長，加上開始工作了，時間便少了（體力也（ry  
> 總之還是繼續慢慢翻譯！>


	18. this love is heading in the same direction (that's up)[這份愛正通往相同方向（就是向上）]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

Hiro沒有在躲藏。

就因為他花了整個禮拜在車庫裡東摸摸西摸摸，並不代表他在躲藏。畢竟他有不少工作要做；有東西要做，有機器人得構想──他沒有在躲。

……撇除事實上他就是。

他嘆了口氣癱在椅子上，打攪了身邊揉掉的眾多紙團。自從和辣醫生的道別擁抱，Hiro只差沒從對方身邊跑走。在他可憐的心臟復原時他需要吃大量的冰淇淋和甜點，而他確實這麼做了。

在這期間，他的阿姨表示了理解並放他一個人，不過辣醫生，那個他盡可能不去想的男人，似乎完全忽略了暗示。他無數次地傳訊息給Hiro；短短的訊息問他有沒有事以及「你沒有生我的氣吧？」和「Hiro，請告訴我哪裡做錯了。我會彌補的。拜託。」

一開始，Hiro就坐著全看完了，之後他就將手機轉成震動便於他看他的動畫，並滿足於忽視所有的通知和電話鈴響直到手機沒電。充電是又一件他忽略的事。

他此刻轉頭，看著躺在桌子一角的小機體，就在那等著他走過去把它插上電。它根本是求著他這麼做，餵它一點能量讓他能開機去看所有辣醫生傳給他的訊息。

Hiro的手指動了下，但最後只是移動了桌上的紙張，將小裝置用未完的藍圖蓋住，讓他不必再看到它。

「眼不見為淨。」他堅決地對自己喃喃自語後閉上眼嘆氣；從上次見辣醫生到現在已經過三天了而這就是他現在在做的事──拿半成藍圖蓋住手機好像這會有任何用處。

「老天。」他哀嚎：「好可悲。」但整件事事中最糟的，是Hiro不想避開辣醫生。

Hiro想看男人的簡訊並回訊。Hiro想再次抱住他，感受那雙手不必要地抱著他上下摩托車時還抱著自己的感覺，而──最重要的是──Hiro想看他帶著那個好看地愚蠢溫柔笑容整個人亮起來的樣子。

才過三天，但Hiro在想他而意識到這件事是多麼地令人絕望。

他再次嘆氣著將頭整個抵到了桌上，在微涼的木頭壓上臉頰時閉上了眼。直到車庫的門傳來結實的敲門聲他才發現自己打起了瞌睡。

坐起來，他轉頭瞪過去，在緊接著的一聲敲門聲響起後腦袋開始運轉。Cass阿姨從不敲門，而Hiro只想到一個可能會來拜訪他的人。

「Hiro？」辣醫生的聲音傳來，而儘管Hiro先前一直在作和男人相關的白日夢，現在Hiro唯一感覺到的是驚慌。

「Hiro，你在裡面嗎？」

「喔，他絕對在裡面。」他聽到他的叛徒阿姨這麼說，慘了、慘了、慘了，如果她在幫他的話──

鑰匙被插入的聲音大聲地在房中迴響。

Hiro立刻從座位上彈起，嘴巴蠢蠢地張大。門把動了動，而想不到能做什麼，他衝到門邊將背靠了上去，雙手張開以免她決定要推開門。

「Hiro Hamada！」當門因為他的重量被壓回原為，他的阿姨出聲訓斥。

「走、走開！」他回喊，腳跟緊釘在地板上。

「也許我該別天再來……」他聽到辣醫生說，語調猶豫中帶著難過。

「不，親愛的。」他的阿姨語調堅持。「他已經在裡頭磨菇很久了，我不知道發生了什麼事但我不會再容許這樣的舉止了。你們兩個今天就要把這事說開，而如果需要把門打掉，我會。」

「但是……」辣醫生的聲音漸小。

Hiro能想像對方現在的表情，那副愁眉苦臉，和因猶豫及受傷而垂下的眉角。那畫面清楚得讓他想蜷起來。「我很抱歉我躲著你。」他想這麼說。「我只是還需要一點時間過這個坎。」可他最後喊出來的卻是：「走就是了！」連他自己都覺得聽起來很嚴酷。

「Hiro！」他阿姨驚怒地警告。

「我、我很抱歉。」他支支吾吾道（喔老天，他是真的很抱歉），因自己捅出的簍子痛苦地閉上眼。「但我現在真的感覺不太好所以──」

「你生病了嗎？」辣醫生打斷他，該死、該死、該死，超級該死，他真是個蠢蛋。難不成他其實想要男人闖進來？

「沒有，我的意思是──我沒有生病。」他喊回去，因自己的矯正而縮了一下並馬上意識到完全不會有用。辣醫生是個固執且堅決的人，根據他過去的行為判斷，男人就算願意跳過一百道障礙就為了幫助一名傷者他也不會驚訝。這很令人嘆服，但現在，當兩人間只有自己緊靠著的最後一道防線，Hiro是驚恐多於佩服。

「我沒事。」他又試著解釋。「真的……我只是……現在一切都一團亂……」

他以為男人會打回他這薄弱的藉口並破門而入（而如果是他試著闖進車庫，Hiro知道自己絕對沒有辦法把他擋在外頭），但他卻從門的另一側聽到了一聲嘆息。

他屏住了氣──「那麼我希望你早日康復。」辣醫生道，讓他嚇了一跳，什？

若不是Hiro正在躲對方他肯定會打開門反問男人是不是才是生病的人因為現在發生什麼事了？為什麼他如此輕易地放棄了？這不是──但話又說回來……對他來說不是好事嗎？辣醫生在放棄了；他遵從了Hiro的願望準備要走了所以……他不是應該高興嗎？

「我把你的東西帶來了。」男人繼續道，聲音聽起來有些奇怪。「然後……如果你再也不想見到我我也能理解。」隨後又補充道：「這不會是第一次。」小聲到若不是Hiro把耳朵貼在門上，他大概不會聽到。

Hiro先是驚訝地眨了眨眼，胸口立刻被悲傷和憤怒填滿。辣醫生說得好像是在永遠地說再見，而雖然Hiro的確想要一點空間，但光是想到要切斷所有聯繫──沒有掙扎過一番他是絕不會允許的。

在能好好思考自己的行為前Hiro已經扭門把拉開了車庫門。

而顯然原本是靠著門說話的辣醫生因此往前跌，雙眼在落到他身上時吃驚地瞠大。

「你在說什麼鬼啊！」Hiro臭著臉質問道，他猛跳著的心臟拼命對他尖叫修復好，修復好！

「你一直在躲我。」辣醫生片刻後回道，他的吃驚很快變成一點也不適合他的受傷。

Hiro不由得退縮了因為辣醫生並不是在問他問題，他是在做陳述句；他知道Hiro在躲他而該死、該死、該死──對此他該回什麼才好？

不過他的沉默被當作了默認，Hiro只能愈來愈慌張地看著辣醫生像是愈縮愈小隻似的，轉開視線時雙肩垂下。

「但不是因為你！」他很快回應。「我在躲你是因為我感覺──」他煞住話頭，咬住自己的舌頭。他的感情不該在這種時候被說出來──不管這時候是哪種時候；天殺的，有他的運氣，那大概只會讓事情更糟。

他和男人對上了片刻的視線才轉頭深吸了一口氣。「我感覺──」他起頭後又停了下整理思緒。「我沒有……我的意思是，我以為，但後來你又說，然後……」他又說不下去了，老天，他該怎麼解釋自己而不把所有自己對這男人抱有的愚蠢感情全部透露給對方知道？「我──」他再次停下，煩躁地抓著自己的頭髮。

為什麼會這麼難？

一隻輕輕放到他肩膀上的手將他從自己的沮喪中拉出。

Hiro抬頭看向他時辣醫生看起來有些小心翼翼，在他咬著自己的下唇時皓齒不斷從粉色的唇瓣間閃現。「你沒有……」他緩緩道：「你沒有討厭我？」

「我永遠不可能討厭你。」Hiro回道，字句忍不住自己跑了出來。

通常他很討厭自己未經思考就說話，因為很多殘忍的嘲笑都是因為他腦袋過濾與據實失敗而產生的。不過此刻他卻無法更高興，因為辣醫生唇角微微拉出了上揚的弧度，彷彿太陽在好多年後終於從烏雲後露出了眉角。

「真的……」他有些害羞地問道。

「真的。」Hiro點頭保證。

辣醫生的笑容更燦爛了，和他記憶中一樣好看。他回以一笑，身側的手指微微抽動著想把男人拉過來再抱一次。做吧，他的心鼓勵道，你們還是朋友而朋友一天到晚抱抱。

不過在他能再往前一步前，他阿姨清喉嚨的聲音驚得他後跳而從辣醫生瞪大的雙眼看對方也被嚇了一跳。兩人都轉向她，Hiro看到她燦爛的笑容忍不住面部抽動了一下。

她看起來對自己極度地滿意，而她的表情讓他知道他們之後肯定會有關於這件事的長談。「既然你們現在和好了，那我就回咖啡廳了。」她說，聽上去一點也不像十分鐘前威脅著要打掉車庫的門。

Hiro和辣醫生同步點頭，感覺自己好像又回到八歲時，因為摔壞了什麼東西而正受到應當的懲罰。

「謝謝你的幫忙。」辣醫生感激道。

Cass阿姨的表情變得更為柔和（老天，他們到底多常聊天才會看起來這麼親暱？）「當然了親愛的。」她說。「不果我之後不會再這樣幫忙了，好嗎。他可能是個臭小子，但還是我可愛的姪子，而我不會允許別人傷害他。」

辣醫生嚴肅地點頭。

而Hiro則羞紅了臉：「哈囉！你知道嗎，我就在這。」

他的阿姨先看了他一眼笑了笑。「我要回咖啡廳了。還有，Hiro親愛的？」

Hiro抿起了唇。「什麼事，Cass阿姨？」

「我希望你晚點會過來值班。」她說，挑起的眉毛似乎在挑戰他拒絕。

Hiro只是嘆了口氣。「好的，Cass阿姨。」

她有些開心地笑了，又打量了兩人一眼才轉身回到咖啡廳，一路上還愉快地哼著歌。

「你阿姨是個很棒的人。」辣醫生在確定她聽不到後說道。

Hiro哼哼了幾聲。「我阿姨很邪惡。」

他們對視了一眼後笑了出來。

「那麼，」Hiro起頭道：「你要進來嗎？」他指向車庫，笑容中帶著希望。

辣醫生整個人亮了起來正欲開口說什麼時突然煞住了，臉上的表情跟著抽動。「我、呃，我沒辦法。」

Hiro眨眨眼放下手。「喔──」

「不是。」辣醫生打斷他，看起來有些慌張。「我真的很想跟你待在一起，但我是從朋友那邊溜走過來找你的而……」他一剎那看上去有點害怕。「呃，就這麼說吧，我的其中一位朋友不會反對追蹤我並把我拖走。」

「喔。」Hiro打起了精神。「今天是星期天！」

辣醫生點頭。「是啊。」他說著輕笑幾聲。「你還記得。」

儘管有些失望Hiro還是笑了。「只因為你邀請了我。」他這麼向男人道。

「我猜對這件事你還沒改變主意？」這次喚男人看上去有些期待，而看上去真是可愛得不得了。Hiro幾乎就要改變主意了。

幾乎。

「沒。」

辣醫生的表情黯下，笑容變成嘟嘴。

Hrio見狀笑了，高興著對方的表現很真誠。

辣醫生因此也笑了，直到他口袋中的某個東西發出了響而尖銳的聲響。他嘆了口氣，顯然不需要拿出來檢查就知道是誰。「我得走了。」他說，語調中不無遺憾。

「等等。」Hiro脫口而出。

男人看向他，眉頭微微挑起。

Hiro臉色漲紅著伸出雙手。「我、呃……我可以討個抱抱嗎？」

辣醫生有一秒看起來有些驚訝，緊接著立刻衝上來，強壯的手臂繞上Hiro將他拉近。Hiro立刻也用雙手繞過辣醫生的身軀，手指緊抓著男人的夾克，弱弱地試著假裝永遠不放開他。

「你永遠都不需要問我能不能抱抱，好嗎？」辣醫生說。

「你在給我權力突然抱你嗎？」Hiro問道，思及可能性覺得相當有趣且有些孩子氣地興奮。

辣醫生笑了笑。「突然的抱抱、長抱抱、短抱抱，只要出自於你我都要。」

Hiro的心跳立刻加快了一倍，老天，為什麼，為什麼這個男人如此地──

「不可思議。」他喃喃道。「你太不可思議了。」

辣醫生只是把他抱得更緊了。

Hiro閉上眼沈溺於這份擁抱的溫暖。有一天他一定會因為這個男人死掉，而Hiro會享受當下的每一刻。

辣醫生的手機再次響起時對方緩緩拉開了距離，表情有些煩悶。「我真的很抱歉。」他說，聲音中滿滿的惋惜。

Hiro笑了。「沒關係。」他說。「去找你的朋友吧，不過，呃。」他再次往前，將手環上男人的身子。「最後一個抱抱。」

辣醫生僵了一下才放鬆下來，也回抱住對方。他的手機又響了，在辣醫生再次不情不願地退開時，Hiro有強烈的衝動把那東西找出來丟到地上讓它永遠不會響。

「我……」他開始道，看起來又準備要道歉了。

Hiro搖搖頭。「我幫手機充電，晚點再傳訊息給你。」

男人揚起嘴角：「保證？」

Hiro點頭，回以一笑。「保證，我已經準備好不要再逃跑了。」

辣醫生點頭。「很好。」

他的手機再次響起而Hiro發覺自己正苦笑著在聽。「萬人迷先生在這喔。」他取笑道輕輕推著對方的胸膛。「快去找你的朋友吧，以免他們把你報為失蹤人口。」

辣醫生嘆了氣。「如果是他們，還真的有可能這麼做。」他又輕笑了幾聲，溫柔的笑容使得Hiro腹中蝴蝶翩翩飛舞。「之後見？」

Hiro點頭；他只是很高興並不是在道別。「當然。」然後他往後站，手指扭到夾克的衣襬防止自己再次伸手。在男人走時他讓自己一直保持的笑容，等對方走出了視線才讓自己沿著門框滑下。

他轉身要走回去，朝桌子走去挖出手機先讓它進行充電。當手機亮起，他發現自己先前感覺到的恐懼都消失無蹤了。他開機後笑著坐下。

當他等著手機更新完畢，他的手滑過旁邊無數個他起了頭卻沒有完成的設計稿。他先前只想得出一堆除了垃圾桶不會走向任何地方的設計，可現在他能看到各種可能性以及它們的各種未來。

不過當他轉向電腦後：「優先的事先處理。」

他輸入了他阿姨最喜歡的食品禮盒的網址，訂購了他們最貴的水果和巧克力的組合。就她為他提供的幫助，這還遠遠未近他這一生所欠她的，不過至少是個好的開始。


	19. everything is awesome（一切都很讚）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

星期日的其他時間，Hiro都花在完成一些以前的構想和瀏覽手機訊息。

辣醫生寄來的訊息比Hiro卡在垃圾子母車中時少，但訊息量更多而且都有愁眉苦臉的表情在裡面。Hiro此刻有點高興自己沒有在心情不好時看它們；他說不定會做出什麼蠢事──像是告訴男人為什麼他們那天分別後他會那麼不高興。他不知道辣醫生會怎麼接收這些訊息，但他知道若不是Cass阿姨介入的話結局會更糟。

星期天他沒有傳簡訊給對方，但他星期一起床的第一件事就是寄一封道早的訊息給男人。

他花了些時間整裝才下去幫他的阿姨，但直到咖啡廳開始營業、第一批客人都進來了，辣醫生仍沒有回他訊息。一開始他沒有擔心（因為多虧他的生理時鐘，他起床的時間早得可怕），可接近午餐時間時他已經忍不住偷瞄起手機開始想像最糟的發展。

一直到午餐時間快過了Hiro口袋裡的手機才傳來震動。

他略僵硬了會忍住了立刻抓出來看的衝動，將食物放到一個女孩和她媽媽的面前。「一個鱷梨帕尼尼和烤蕃茄湯。」他說，在女孩興奮地拍手時露出微笑。放下她的盤子時他刻意用誇張些的動作，在她竊笑時也裂嘴笑了。「請慢慢享用！」

他強迫自己正常地走回廚房裡，不過身後搖晃的雙門一關上他就立刻從後口袋中抓出手機，滑過安全畫面才終於讀到辣醫生晚晚的回覆。

「抱歉這麼晚回覆。」他大聲唸出來。「昨天晚上醫院人手短缺所以被叫過去，我現在才出來。」

隨著每一個字Hiro就放鬆一些，呼出的氣大到能將眼前的瀏海吹開，想像著男人傳訊息給他時的模樣，大概累到腦袋都是糨糊。他笑了笑將畫面縮小凝視起他不變的手機桌布；感覺像許久之前的辣醫生的睡顏。

他輕輕用手指撫過螢幕，才搖搖頭叫回訊息app。「沒關係！」他回道。「睡眠>回我訊息。」然後在反覆看過幾次後，他笑著送出了訊息。

他正要把手機鎖屏回去工作結果它再次在他手中震動，因新訊息提示而亮起。「其實……」訊息這麼寫著。Hiro瞇起了眼，手機又再次震動。「我有可能現在就在咖啡廳門口？」

「有可能？」他不可置信地喃喃道，才突然記起來男人告訴過他，在他們還只是互對彼此有好感的陌生人的那一個月間自己在咖啡廳的轉角坐在機車上，而不走進來的事蹟。

「但是他不可能──」他立刻停下，不用想也知道答案。

「進來吧。」他翻了個白眼打出訊息。

「你會介意嗎？」是立即回傳的回覆。

「喔老天。」他碎碎唸。「現在立刻進來。」他回覆，加上了「別逼我現在出去喔先生」，讓辣醫生知道自己是認真的。

結束後，他收起手機塞回口袋。走出廚房，在等待時他拉平了衣服並用手摸了摸頭髮。

辣醫生幾分鐘後進來了，猶如一簇火引誘飛蛾般輕易地吸引了附近顧客的目光。然而儘管有人刻意轉過椅子去看他，男人似乎什麼都沒注意到，前往櫃臺時雙眼就只盯著Hiro。

「嘿──」

「歡迎來到Lucky Cat咖啡廳。」Hiro道，說起了他的阿姨許多年前要他練起的歡迎詞。「你要試試我們的特餐嗎？甜點的話，是我們美味的黑莓派，新鮮出爐。或者如果你要外帶，我們的濃縮咖啡旋風肯定能滿足你所有的咖啡因需求。」

辣醫生猶豫了一秒才揚起一個Hiro希望他不會對每個遇到的收銀員都露出的笑容。「今天我其實想吃點午餐。」他說。「有沒有推薦的？」

「今天我們午餐沒有特餐，不過我一直都蠻喜歡豪華BLT的。」

辣醫生的笑容變得更加燦爛。「那是你最喜歡的？」

Hiro眨眼，眉毛揪起。「對啊，大概？」

男人點點頭。「好，請給我兩個那個。」

Hiro不再看著男人，選擇去看電腦的觸控螢幕。兩份餐？當然，辣醫生的食量就像個無底洞，不過也存在著他真的要和誰一起吃午餐。Lucky Cat當然來過不少約會的情侶，但如果現在他面對的就是這種情況，Hiro不知道他會做什麼。光是想到辣醫生在和他之外的人約會就已經很難了而──

「Hiro？」

辣醫生的聲音把他從思緒中叫回，眼睛重新聚焦在只和他隔著櫃臺的男人身上。Hiro注意到他看起來有些擔憂，讓他忍不住想自己臉上是什麼表情才會讓男人那樣看他。

「你還好嗎？」辣醫生問，他的語調小心翼翼，如履薄冰。

「還好。」Hiro道，吞下一口唾沫才轉回去看著螢幕。「我──對啊，我還好。」

「你確定嗎？」

Hiro露出了個感覺不太對的笑容。「我很好。」他說，點下2的力道比原本想的要大力。他在自己做出什麼蠢事前按下了輸入（譬如為了讓自己好過點刪成一份）。「還要別的嗎？」他小聲問道。

辣醫生沉默了好一會。Hiro能感覺到他的視線，重重地落在自己的側臉，但是他拒絕轉過去和他對上視線。

男人嘆了口氣。「好，再兩杯飲料。」

Hiro的手指輕輕顫抖，但是他強迫自己敲下點單，不要去想自己的肚子正在獨自跳的探戈。「哪種？」

辣醫生低哼道：「我要你們最濃的咖啡。」

Hiro磨了磨牙齒。「另一杯呢？」

「嗯，那是你的選擇，不是嗎？」

Hiro停住，整個人僵在原地。什麼？這是某種難笑的笑話嗎？為什麼男人要他替自己的約會對象挑一杯飲料？難道他不知道──突然的頓悟令他停下，因為說到底，就是那麼回事。辣醫生完全不知道Hiro對他抱有什麼感情因為Hiro從未告訴他。在Hiro完全把對方蒙在鼓裡的情況下，男人該怎麼知道這在好多方面都在傷害Hiro？

辣醫生並未表現得殘酷，因為他根本不知道Hiro對他抱有什麼樣的感情。

牢牢地想著這些，Hiro再次將心力轉回觸控螢幕上。辣醫生不知道，他這麼對自己唸道，一邊點了他們菜單上最難喝的飲料（一種昂貴、臭臭的、而且有會在口中留下好幾天苦味、沒有會點的茶）。這十分惡意，大概也不會幫助他上天堂，但當他轉回去面對男人時，他卻覺得心情比較輕鬆。

「這樣是48.35美元。」

已經掏出信用卡遞出的辣醫生瞬間露出猶豫，面上閃過驚訝。

Hiro立刻抓過的信用卡刷下去，在付款成功收據開始印出後暗自偷笑。他笑著將信用卡和收據遞給男人：「好好享受你的約會～」

拿到收據後馬上開始研究起上頭的數據的辣醫生聞言立刻抬起了頭。他的表情像極了經典的鹿被車燈照盲的模樣，但他的雙頰變得通紅。他張開嘴想說什麼但Hiro沒有留下來聽。

Hiro猜得沒錯；辣醫生確實在等誰。

他掙扎著不讓臉色陰鬱，將收銀機交還給真正負責收銀的工讀生。走進廚房時，他仍然沒有回頭。

 

三十分鐘後他的平靜被他阿姨得出現打碎了。

他向她做出承諾整天都會幫她的忙，而他確實是。整理儲物倉中的貨物也算是幫忙；這間房距離辣醫生和他（知他如他）美麗、不可思議、完美得可怕的約會對象是最遠的只不過是巧合。

「你在躲他。」Cass阿姨倚著門框篤定道。

「我沒有。」Hiro埋怨道。「你已經抱怨倉庫好幾個月了，而我現在正花時間把它整理乾淨！」

「是啊。」她回道，語氣中沒有一絲相信。「因為你是個一直很在意整潔的人。」

Hiro放下一大罐蕃茄的力道比他預計的要重但沒有答話，選擇咬唇努力地不去想辣、醫、生、的、約、會。

幾秒鐘後，Cass阿姨嘆了口氣。

Hiro旋身瞪向她。「我不在意他在外頭跟隨便誰吃我最喜歡的午餐，好嗎。」他的聲音大概會被多數人定義為憤怒地喊叫著。「他可以該死地和別人吃任何該死的東西而我不會在意因為我是個好的朋友，只要能讓朋友高興就會支持他的好朋友！」

Cass阿姨挑起了眉頭。「而你覺得你現在正讓他很開心？」

「我有在外頭破壞他們美好的午餐嗎？」Hiro咆哮道。

「嗯，你確實在搞壞他的這一天。」

「喔拜託。」Hiro厲聲道。「他大概過得正爽！」

「一個人吃飯？」

「不管他的約會對象是誰，他或她大概都和他一樣好看而聰明而知道他──等等什麼？」他吼到一半停下，轉身的速度快得扭到。「你說什麼？」

Cass阿姨皺眉。「他在外頭，Hiro。一個人。大概三十分鐘了。他甚至沒有碰他的食物，雖然他看起來快餓昏了。」

Hiro瞠眸看向她，什麼？她真的在告訴他辣醫生的對象放他鴿子？如果是別人還有可能可是辣醫生是──嗯，他就是辣醫生。他在感情上可能超遲鈍，但他近乎完美。這男人是天賜的禮物，而有個賤人竟然有膽放他鴿子？

他重重地踏步出房。

「你要去哪？」他阿姨在他身後叫道。

「去安慰我的朋友！」他吼回去後繼續執行他的任務。

 

當Hiro看到他，一個人坐在兩人桌，面前大概是已經冷掉的BLT，Hiro感覺到所有原本因為男人來約會而產生的憤怒，全部轉移到不管是哪個放他鴿子的傢伙。

他走了過去在男人對面坐下。

看到他時辣醫生高興了起來，但在Hiro把拳頭搥在桌上時縮了一下。

「告訴我那個人的名字。」他要求道。

辣醫生的表情變得疑惑。「Hiro，什麼……」

「告訴我你約會對象的名字。」他說，身子前傾。「沒有人可以放我朋友鴿子而逃過一劫。等我處理過，他會有數不清的超速罰單；永遠不會有保險公司會願意保他。」

辣醫生感興趣地歪頭。「你能做到這個……」他說，顯然在想著什麼。但接著他搖頭，臉上驚恐的表情顯現出道德的回歸。「不，別那麼做，Hiro，那很不好！」

「他放你鴿子。」Hiro怒道。「我不願意就這麼看著我的朋友受傷！」老天，Hiro原本在生氣，但現在，坐在男人對面被提醒著他人有多好──生氣兩個字根本不足以含括他的感受。

「沒有人放我鴿子！」辣醫生在Hiro起身時道。

Hiro露出了憤怒的表情。「別為他說話！」

辣醫生皺眉。「我沒有在為誰說話因為根本沒有這個人！」

Hiro瞪像他：「什麼？」

辣醫生也回看他，但與其說不高興，對方看起來相當受到娛樂，像整件事對他而言就是個笑話。「你真的──」他搖搖頭發笑。

Hiro噘起嘴，雙手抱胸。「我不懂這有什麼好笑的。」他埋怨著坐回去。

「Hiro。」辣醫生在笑完之後道。「為什麼你會決的我在等人？」

Hiro皺起雙眉。「因為你叫了兩份BLT和兩杯飲料。」

「那麼。」男人繼續道，語氣中帶著輕微的戲弄。「是誰因為是自己最喜歡的餐兒推薦了BLT？」

Hiro放下手，腦中警鈴大響。「我。」他說。

辣醫生點點頭。「那誰挑了另一杯飲料？」

「我。」Hiro說完後突然明白了。

瞬間的羞窘像貨運車般重擊他。

他舉起雙手遮臉，緩緩將後者降到桌上。「喔老天。」他喃喃道，悔恨和安慰甜美而尖銳，把他全身每一吋肌膚都染成櫻桃紅。

辣醫生笑得流出眼淚。


	20. all i want to do is be with you（我只想和你在一起）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

自從那個可怕的星期一後，辣醫生每天都來吃午餐而且──在Hiro的驚恐中──每一次都點兩份餐，每一次都帶著燦爛的笑容且經由Hiro的挑選。

「你要自己吃完嗎？」Hiro在星期二時這麼問，因為幾乎燒透了整張臉的紅霞，雖然試著瞪對方但大概失敗了。

辣醫生好好打量了他的臉一眼就開始笑了。「我去幫我們挑一張桌子。」他這麼說，無視了Hiro偽裝的冷淡。

Hiro只能固執地支支吾吾兼擺臭臉，但當食物做完後，是他不情願地端出去給對方。「我坐下只是因為我現在是休息時間。」他在坐到男人對面空座位上時這麼說。

辣醫生只是笑了笑。「當然。」他說著將第二份餐推到Hiro面前，在Hiro紅著臉去吃薯條時禮貌地把笑容藏到飲料杯後。

一小時後Hiro伸長了手想偷抓辣醫生的。

男人把他的手拍開了──熟練的動作讓兩人都在位置上微微僵住了。

辣醫生的表情露出了一種平靜的擔憂，微微揚起的眉毛發出了疑問（那樣可以嗎？）而Hiro則以笑容做為回應（完全沒問題）。

他們的對話繼續下去，十分鐘後當Hiro又試著偷男人的薯條而手再次被拍開時，兩人都沒有多餘的反應。

 

星期三也差不多是這樣，但這次Hiro記在自己的帳上，沒有讓辣醫生付錢。

「別擔心。」他說，回應男人的關心。「當作是你硬要我吃的午餐的回禮。」

辣醫生聞言翻了個白眼。「你要我順便假裝沒有看到你吃他們嗎？」

Hiro羞紅了臉，伸手過櫃臺打一下男人（非常結實）的臂膀。完全沒有被Hiro虛弱的一擊影響的辣醫生笑出來時Hiro抬頭，把鼻孔對著他。

「你看我還跟不跟你吃飯！」Hiro威脅道。

辣醫生微笑，卻沒有在Hiro十分鐘後坐到他對面的位置時說什麼。

到了星期四，Hiro已經預期男人會出現了。

他甚至在中午時段開始幫咖啡廳的忙，支援同事的同時不時在前門開啟時望過去。Hiro不知道男人不來的話自己會有什麼反應，幸好辣醫生走進來了，免去了他的煩惱。

他比平常要晚，但Hiro沒有對此做出評論，看著對方笑著走向櫃臺，在他眼下常見的黑眼圈不見蹤影。

Hiro好好打量了他一下才回應他的笑容。「你有睡覺。」他說，因為這樣的發展高興並驕傲。

「如果我知道睡覺會讓你這麼高興，我早就做了。」辣醫生開玩笑道。

「然後你說自己是醫生？」Hiro取笑道。「睡眠對你是好事，醫生。」

有一瞬間辣醫生的臉上閃過了某種東西。Hiro思索著不知道是什麼，但男人又笑了，Hiro把這些思緒甩開回以一笑。

「如果這會讓你感覺比較好，我會睡覺。」

Hiro把手放到櫃臺上，讓臉頰撐在上頭。「你沒有在說謊吧？」

辣醫生呵呵笑了。「沒有。你甚至可以問我的同事──護士們對於趕我去睡覺永遠不會厭煩。有些把這份關愛發揮到了極致。」

Hiro在嫉妒戳心時努力不愁眉苦臉。「我想也是。」他說，試著以笑容軟化他言詞中的銳角。

辣醫生微微側頭時，Hiro知道對方察覺到了不對勁。男人張嘴大概是想問有什麼問題，但在他說話前，Hiro以他平日的「那你今天要吃什麼？」插話，這是在幾秒間他唯一能想到的轉移話題方式。做為額外補貼，他甚至說出了關於他們今日甜點的介紹（提拉米蘇）並宣告一種新飲料已經永遠地取代了那個Hiro再也不會用在被誤導的報復的爛茶。

辣醫生看起來還是想問──永遠是隻有骨頭就啃的人──但在接收到Hiro嚴肅的表情後，最後只是嘆氣。「你幫我們點？」

「我今天想吃重口味的。」他警告。

辣醫生只是聳肩。「我每次都喜歡你點的，所以我不介意。」

「那就兩個培根起司堡。」Hiro說著在螢幕上點選。「飲料？」

「如果吃培根起司堡的話，那我要可樂。」

Hiro點頭。「要甜點嗎？」

「其實那個提拉米蘇聽起來不錯。」

Hiro笑著叫了兩份。「還有嗎？」

辣醫生頓了下，往身後看了眼才轉回來面向Hiro。「那個，你能做成外帶的嗎？」

 

三十分鐘後，兩人正坐在附近公園的某處樹蔭下。

花圖案的毯子是從樓上沙發上拿的，食物不是從野餐籃中拿出來的，而是Hiro從他阿姨的塑膠袋庫存中弄來的塑膠袋拿出。未經計畫且絕對不協調的，但以臨時起意的野餐來說，這絕對是最棒的一個。

「我們早該這麼做了。」Hiro吃著漢堡時說道。

辣醫生笑了笑。「如果我知道你喜歡野餐，我之前就約你出來了。」

Hiro在「約你」兩字 時轉身的速度快得讓人不好意思。他倒抽一口氣才想起口中有食物，但那會他已經噎到了，上半身往前彎努力咳出跑進氣管的東西。

「Hiro！」辣醫生驚道。若不是Hiro舉起一隻手讓他停下，他大概會直接把兩人間的距離縮減為0。

「我沒事。」Hiro氣虛道，接過男人朝他遞來已經開好的水瓶。

「你確定？」辣醫生的臉上寫滿了擔心。

Hiro感激地大口吞下水，吞嚥時點點頭。「確定。」他過了一秒答道，弱弱地清了下喉嚨。「我保證。」

辣醫生點頭。「很好。」接著他的表情變得肅穆。「不過下次記得吃慢一點。」他告誡道──好醫生模式再次出頭。「我能進行哈姆立克法，不過下次你在不同人面前噎到就不好說他們會不會有和我一樣的知識。」

「那我會確定以後噎到都在你面前。」Hiro回道。「問題解決。」

「問題沒有解決。」辣醫生道，但聲音已經軟化且嘴角微微上揚。「你得小心一點。」

「我有小心。」Hiro說，選擇無視辣醫生的表情。

可以確定的是，男人不需要言語就能表達自己的重點。

Hiro舉起手。「好吧，以童子軍的榮譽。」

「你有進過童子軍嗎？」

Hiro嘲弄道：「沒有。你可能沒注意到，我們住在城市中。這裡的樹都是人工種植的，而我深深懷疑我哪天會在森林裡迷路。」

男人不以為然的表情讓Hiro只能笑。

當他們吃完後，便背靠著提供樹蔭的大樹。Hiro在觀察人們──是他有時喜歡在沒有別件事分心時做的──而辣醫生看起來快睡著了，或接近了。

當男人的頭落到他的肩上，Hir得強迫自己不要嚇到後跳起來。他用眼角餘光瞄向自己的朋友，看到辣醫生的睡顏時笑了。

「我有那麼無聊嗎？」他對著空氣小聲道。

辣醫生發出了一聲小小的鼾聲，濃密的眼睫搧呀搧。

Hiro竊笑了幾聲小心地掏出手機。「再一張回憶的自拍。」他喃喃道。「你不會介意，對吧？」

辣醫生繼續睡了一段時間，而在他醒來時，Hiro已經多了七張他和男人的自拍照，全部都很好地歸類於名為「小狗」的資料夾中。

 

星期五他們又回到了原本的行程。

辣醫生進來吃午餐時看起來疲憊而高興，而Hiro確認了男人的咖啡被裝在特地留給對方的大杯子中。他們一邊吃一邊聊，分享彼此這一天的事和他們正在進行的工作，直到辣醫生為了晚點的值班先回去補眠。

男人已經把自己剛好地卡進了Hiro的生活中，而Hiro對於兩人不知不覺中培養出的規律既害怕又興奮。這才一週，Hiro已經開始想在沒有男人之前自己到底是怎麼過日子的。不管是幾分鐘或幾個小時，Hiro一點也不吃驚地發現他全都想和男人過。

如果這就是當男人的朋友的感覺，那Hiro滿足了。

當然並不是說他就放棄了喜歡對方。老天，要說的話，他比以前更喜歡對方了──不過他是不會說出來的。

他只能想像辣醫生有一天發現的話臉上會是什麼表情。他大概會瞪大了眼看他，然後做出那個蠢蠢的、讓他看起來不公平地可愛的側頭動作。思及此，Hiro完全忍不住臉紅和隨之洩漏的不安笑聲。

「真蠢。」他自言自語道，站起來決定做一些比較有生產力的事。

通常辣醫生走後Hiro就會回到車庫。不過今天有一位員工病假，Hiro得收銀到他阿姨的晚班員工來。

他原本已經準備好要花兩個小時假笑並不和任何人的視線接觸直到一名較矮小的亞洲女性將拳頭撞在櫃臺上，令踏吃驚地眨了眨眼。

「呃──」

「Tadashi Takachiho。」她以一種他難以辨識的口音道。不過她的語調倒是和她的表情一致：不耐。

Hiro的眉頭因困惑而皺起。「誰？」

女人嘆氣。「這真蠢。」他聽到她自言自語道，接著她舉起一隻手，直到高度大約等於她想找的人。「這麼高，亞洲人，看起來有點書呆？」

Hiro很快看了一眼身後確定這不是什麼愚蠢的笑話後才面對她。「我不知道──」

「他有無法整理亂糟糟的瀏海。」她說，在他能說完前便打斷道。「吃飯就像胃是個無底洞，然後大概會給太多小費？」

這個敘述讓Hiro的腦中響起警鈴不過他選擇無視，把雙手在胸前交叉。「我不認識那樣的人，不過你可以到處看看。」他告訴她，有自信自己並不需要幫忙。

「我已經看過了。」她告訴他，翻著白眼好似煩她的人是他。

「無法置信。」Hiro忍不住喃喃道。

她轉頭的速度快到他幾乎能感覺到脖子扭到的疼痛。「你說什麼？」

Hiro壓下了翻白眼的衝動。在家人和朋友面前是沒關係，但那就是爭執的開頭，而這女人雖然嬌小，但Hiro內心有個聲音告訴他他不會想跟她打一架。他深吸一口氣使自己平靜。「既然你已經知道他不在這了，那為什麼還要問？」

她朝他瞇起眼。「因為我找到這裡從這週開始的發票，所以我知道他一直有來。」

這次Hiro真的翻了白眼。找人是一回事，但追蹤一個失蹤的男友什麼的？是啊，不了，別算他一份。「聽著小姐，我不知道這傢伙是誰而他現在顯然也不在這，所以如果你沒有要點東西，你可以先站到旁邊讓其他的客人點餐嗎？」

她瞪向他而他，為了不要看起來像是被嚇退，回瞪回去（雖然這極端讓他不舒服）。

感覺像是過了好久（不過大概才一兩分鐘）她才轉頭，眼睛飄向他們上頭的黑板菜單。「我要外帶藍莓乳酪蛋糕。」

Hiro冷靜地輸入了點餐，處理這次事件的態度好得他阿姨之後聽到大概會為他鼓掌。「名字？」他問，已經準備要把她的單子送出並希望以後再也不會見到面。

她看向他的眼神難以辨識，Hiro覺得她好像在對他進行評估，接著得意地笑了笑。「Gogo Tomago，你的呢？」

Hiro的手指因這問題而軟掉；他從眼角瞄了她一眼。「我只是點單需要你的名字。」他告訴她。

她不屑道：「回答問題就是了──這應該沒那麼難。」

Hiro感覺到自己的下顎咬緊，身側空著的手蜷曲成拳。他輸入完她的名字後等收據印出來後交給她。「Hiro Hamada。」他說，所有的緊張因為升起的反彈而消失殆盡。

「Hamada。」她重複道，從他手中拿走收據。又打量了他一次，她又笑了笑。「不能說我很贊同，不過你確實很有趣，這我給他功勞。」

他的不耐因為困惑而消失：「什麼？」

她沒有回答，選擇轉身走到一個離他很遠的座位等她的餐點。

Hiro只能盯著她，問題遠比他有的答案要多，但他知道有件事是事實，那就是這個女人──大概還有她在找的男人──都是怪胎而且應該盡全力避開。

不過往好的一面想，至少明天午餐他有有趣的事情可以和辣醫生分享。


	21. what’s your name (oh, i really wanna know)[你叫什麼名字（喔，我真的很想知道）]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

「歡迎光臨Lucky Cat！要試試我們的黑莓司康嗎？」

「Hiro，為什麼你要這麼做？」

Hiro露出了他最好的顧客服務微笑。「我不知道你指的是什麼，先生，不過如果你今天不想吃司康，我們的派都是新鮮烘焙，永遠溫暖的！請問要吃一片嗎？」

在收銀機的另一邊，辣醫生嘆氣了，看起來四分之一無奈四分之三好笑。他看起來就和平常一樣累，但他的笑容很明亮；眼角處因真誠的笑意而皺起，大概是Hiro不會在任何其他人身上看到的。

「請為我們點餐，不過今天我可以喝冰咖啡而不是平常的嗎？外頭很熱。」

已經在點水果沙拉的Hiro點點頭心不在焉地說：「好，還有你真的一點也沒有在幫忙。」比較是對自己在說而非對男人。

直到男人疑惑地說了一聲「什麼？」他才意識到辣醫生的聽力很正常。

Hiro渾身僵硬，雙頰因心虛的紅而暖起時在內心開始狂揍自己。他轉過頭望進男人的困惑小狗狗臉才隨口說了第一個想到的東西。「你的──」他做了個奇怪的手勢讓他想陷進地板裡蒸發。「──顏色。」

辣醫生眨了眨眼緩緩低頭去看他穿的衣服（深色的牛仔褲緊貼著所有對的部位，和一件深灰的上衣，延展過他寬闊的肩膀的方式應該被宣告犯法）才抬頭重新對上Hiro的眼。「對不起。」他說，仍然帶著困惑的語調帶著隱形的問號。

Hiro發出了一聲被勒住的聲音後趕緊清了清喉嚨。他堅決地轉回去看著螢幕，忍住傾身用頭撞螢幕的衝動結束了他們午餐的點餐。他把帳記在自己身上，半是因為這次輪到他付帳，半是因為他此刻真的很不想和辣醫生對到視線因為天知道他會說出什麼。

「這是那種我應該假裝從來沒有發生過的事嗎？」在一次心跳後他聽到男人這麼問。

Hiro縮了縮。「大概吧。」

「好。」辣醫生說完後笑著走掉，帶著他的樂趣一塊離開。

Hrio等確定男人已經走出好一段距離才把頭抵到螢幕上。機器發出了一聲叮後打開了收銀機，一點也不輕地撞上了他的胸口。

他只能喝喝地呼痛。

 

當他回頭去想，那就應該是這個星期六會相當與眾不同的第一個徵兆。

她在辣醫生正告訴他今早他為小孩子們說故事時的事情時進來的。Hiro會知道是因為辣醫生從放鬆的笑容變成緊繃的肩膀和睜大而詫異的雙眼。

「喔不。」他說，促使Hiro轉身去看。

「喔慘了。」他說，看到他星期五遇到的怪女人。他深深地陷進椅子中並看著對面的辣醫生和他做出同樣動作，看起來像隻害怕得想縮進龜殼裡的烏龜。而那──「等等。」他盯著男人，眉頭因疑惑而皺起。「你認識她？」

辣醫生的視線從女人身上移開，盯著Hiro的眼中充滿驚詫。「你也認識Gogo？」

「對啊！她星期五來找──」

在他腦中做出連結的同時他停住，資訊像是抵達河床底部的岩石般進入腦中。

「Hiro？」

Hiro呻吟了一聲更深地陷入了椅子中，移動直到臉埋進了桌子裡。他在腦中重演著這叫Gogo的女人給他的描述，每一個都像磚頭大的子彈打像是他腦袋的玻璃窗。如果當天才附有一張卡的話，他乾脆把那張卡折斷放火燒了，老天，他怎麼會沒注意到？

「Hiro──」

「啊，他終於明白了，哼？」

Hiro聽到熟悉的聲音整個人縮了一下，當聽到一張椅子被拖向他們這桌時又縮了更多。

「Gogo。」他聽到辣醫生嘆氣。「你到底是怎麼找到我的？」

Hiro憶起自己過去猜想女人是在找失蹤的男友並暗自祈禱他猜錯了。拜託、拜託、拜託，他用力地祈禱著。

「你不再去Honey Lemon的公寓正常地吃午餐時她開始擔心了，所以我就調查了一下。」Gogo說，聽起來就像她只是在談論著在公園裡散步而非搜查男人的私人物品。他們到底是彼此的什麼，Hiro想著，而為什麼他的心會因為意識到男人的生活裡有其他人發疼呢？

這並不是什麼很大的驚喜。辣醫生是個天才沒錯，但他和Hiro的差別大得令人發笑。辣醫生友善且親切；在派對中，他會是那個大家都想打招呼成為朋友的人。辣醫生就像一座燈塔，引導船隻安全地回到岸邊，而Hiro大概不是他第一個幫助的人。

Hiro得有多自私才會將自身的孤單投射到男人頭上呢？他得有多自私才會希望男人和他一樣孤單？

另外兩人已經繼續在他頭頂說話了，不過Hiro很久之前就已經不再專心去聽了。他必須離開好好整理情緒，所以他坐起來，準備找藉口走人。但在他能說或做任何蠢事前，一隻小小的手在電光石火間閃出抓住了他的手腕。

他沿著手往它的主人看去，對上銳利的棕眼時眨眼。

「Tadashi。」她說，仍看著Hiro。「你知道，你在人方面有最奇怪的品味。」

Hiro縮了下。

「Gogo，什、什麼？」他聽到辣醫生說，他頰上的紅幾乎透字而出。

Hiro的視線從眼前抓著他的女人落到已經在他的生活中有不可取代的地位的男人再回來。Gogo沖他咧嘴而笑，幾乎看起來是友善的──

「你知道你的男朋友甚至不知道你的名字嗎？」

不友善！不友善！他的腦子尖叫道；他的心臟在恐懼和屈辱和一堆他無法消化、更無法感受的情緒全部朝他席捲而來時，幾乎要跳出了胸口。他只能驚恐地看向女人，不確定也無法做任何除了坐在那專注於呼吸的舉動。他該怎麼彌補這件事？如果辣醫生最後因此而討厭他，他該怎麼挽回這一切呢？

他幾乎要開始禱告了──

「他不是我男朋友。」

Hiro轉頭的速度快到他知道自己之後一定會後悔因為：「什麼！」

辣醫生迎向他的吃驚的羞紅明豔得覆蓋了他整張帥得不可思議的臉。「什麼是什麼意思？！」

Hiro花了一秒消化了男人可能的意思才感覺到自己可怕的面紅再次襲上。「不、不，我的意思──」他結結巴巴道：「我、我們不是男朋友但是、呃，我不知道你的名字！你沒有──我不知道……」他軟下去，突然又害怕了。「……你沒有生氣？」

「喔。」辣醫生呼出一口氣。「那就是你擔心的事？」

Hiro的眼睛往上飄，捕捉到男人令人難以受的溫柔笑容，復又將視線定在桌面上。「通常大家不是都會因為別人忘記自己的名字而生氣嗎？」他小聲問道。「我只是以為……」他漸漸小聲。

又有了一秒的沉默：「Gogo，能麻煩你嗎？」

Gogo嘆了口氣將Hiro被她抓住的那隻手交到辣醫生手上。「我要去叫點鹹鹹的東西。」他聽到她這麼說，但其餘她說的話他一個字也沒聽進去因為辣醫生又再次抓住了他的手，笑著，看起來是那麼的英俊令Hiro的心臟發疼。

「嗨。」他說。

Hiro舉起了自由的那隻手遮住他的嘴巴正拉出的怪異弧度。「別這麼做。」他求饒。

辣醫生哈哈地笑了：「為什麼？」

「因為這太好笑了。」Hiro驚嘆道。

「可是我們還沒向對方正式地介紹彼此，不是嗎？所以何不呢？」抓著他的那隻手微微用力收緊，這是男人讓Hiro繼續的暗示。

Hiro只能嘆氣將遮住笑容的手放下。「哈囉。」他說，在自己沒有結巴時好笑地感到驕傲。「我是Hiro Hamada。」

辣醫生裂嘴而笑。「好。」

Hiro挑起了眉毛。「然後？」

男人歪頭：「然後？」

Hiro羞紅了臉起身。「我要走了。」他說，準備把男人甩開。

辣醫生直接笑出了聲。「不不，我很抱歉，別走。」他說，把Hiro拉回原位。

Hiro只能嘟嘴生悶氣。

「抱歉，我那樣很壞。」辣醫生重複道，他的笑容卻抵銷了任何在道歉背後的誠意。「我的名字是Tadashi Takachiho，很高興能正式地和你認識，Hamada先生。」

 

「所以如果你不知道他的名字這段時間你都叫他什麼？」Gogo帶著一個烤蕃薯回來時問道。

辣──Tadashi聞言也坐直了，興趣因為這麻煩事而被激起。

「醫生。」Hiro很快回答，想盡快結束這個話題並永遠不再回訪。如果有任何人發現他之前叫男人什麼，今天的悔恨都可以忘了，Hiro大概會連臉紅都跳過直接因羞窘而死掉。

「醫生？」Gogo聽起來就和她的表情一樣不確定。「就這樣？」

Hiro強迫自己笑出來。「對啊。」

她打量他的時間長了一點才看向Tadashi。「你呢？你覺得你男朋友在說實話嗎？」

如果同時臉紅是一種成就，他很確定他和辣──Tadashi（Tadashi、Tadashi、Tadashi，拜託男人現在有名字了！）剛剛辦到了。

「他不是我男朋友。」男人咕噥道，看起來像個吃不到最喜歡的點心並因此被嘲笑而不滿的小男孩。

Gogo只是得意地笑。「騙不過我。」她轉向Hiro。「期待你之後碰到其他的書呆子們，Honey Lemon見到你會開心得要命。」

說到這，Tadashi很明顯地打起精神。「沒錯！」他驚嘆。「你還得見其他人！」

「所以你沒有試著把他藏起來不讓我們發現？」Gogo問。

Tadashi翻了個白眼。「比較像是我藏著你們不讓Hiro看到。」他說，但笑容把笑話中無禮的部分拿走了。「我可不能讓Hiro不想再見到我。」

「那會發生才有鬼。」Hiro忍不住脫口而出，什麼鬼，說不定他應該投資一些膠帶把嘴巴封死。

有一剎那Gogo和Tadashi都驚訝地看向他，緊接著Tadashi便轉身遮住自己紅通通的臉，Gogo則埋怨著在所有他能說出口的噁心的話中他說這個，而Hiro在此刻感覺到的不是徹底的悔恨，是一種奇異的歸屬感。

他想，說不定見男人的朋友不會那麼糟。如果他們有任何一點像Tadashi，那至少他們會很有趣。而且如果能讓他們遠離Hiro一直在用什麼稱呼叫Tadashi這個話題，那Hiro願意試試。

「所以，星期天？」Hiro清了清喉嚨道。

Tadashi從手中抬起頭。「你同意和我們吃晚餐？」

Hiro聳肩。「我不知道，提議現在還有效嗎？」

Tadashi朝他露出的笑容燦爛得幾乎讓人失明。

閃光和失禮的快門聲將Hiro所有的白日夢都戳破了，當他轉頭時，他完全不訝異於看到Gogo低頭盯著手機向某人發出訊息。她抬頭朝他得意地笑了笑。

「這絕對會很讚。」


	22. oh, my friends will never love me like you（喔，我的朋友永遠不會像你一樣愛我）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提供給中文讀者的TAG：  
> #天才Tadashi #HIro和Tadashi沒有血緣關係 #辣醫生Tadashi #隱居/慌張Hiro #角色年紀增長 #平行世界（AU）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from hoshi (ladylune)'s "The Hot Doctor". I do not own any credit for the work, just translating.  
> 翻譯自hoshi (ladylune)的「辣醫生」。我並不擁有此篇文章的版權，只進行翻譯。（已經過作者同意）

Hiro單手平衡著三個冷凍的乳酪蛋糕，另一手去敲熟悉的門扉。

「就是現在了。」他自言自語。「不能逃跑，Hiro，你要走進去然後讓他們所有人留下好印象。就想像和SFIT一樣然後──等等，該死，那很糟。」他在過去的糗事一一在腦中浮現時扭曲了臉孔，那些他還是個尷尬的新鮮人時，帶著和他同高的書跌跌撞撞的日子。

「呃，那真是個錯誤。」

他更用力地敲門，非常想離開走廊才突然意識到他無意間進入的狀況。回想過去的糗事沒什麼關係因為都過去了，但辣──Tadashi的（Tadashi、Tadashi、Tadashi，他默默對自己唸道，男人的名字是Tadashi）朋友會在裡頭準備把他生吞入腹。而如果他們全部都像Gogo，有徘徊著尋找正淌著血的魚的鯊魚嗅覺，那Hiro將會被撕成碎片。

他的拳頭敲到一半便軟掉了，停在原地，但已經太遲了，透過厚重的門他聽到了喀啦喀啦的聲音和模糊的咒罵聲。他思考起逃跑，就轉身走掉。如果他把乳酪蛋糕留在這就能跑得很遠，沒錯，他可以把乳酪蛋糕留在男人門前，假裝突然有急事──他還不知道是什麼，但該死的，什麼──

門鎖開啟的聲音響起然後──「Hiro……你在幹嘛？」

Hiro就著半蹲準備放下蛋糕的姿勢閉上眼，在Tadashi瞪大的雙眼下緩緩直起身子。「ㄇ──」發現破音後他清了清喉嚨，老天，這就像重新經歷青春期一樣，他到底有什麼問題。「沒什麼。」他又試了一次。

「真的？」噢老天，他剛剛說話的方式──他的眉毛有抬起來嗎──

Hiro大著膽子抬頭，然後在看到對方確實挑起眉毛，看起來被勾起了興趣的模樣盡力忍住臉部肌肉的抽動。恭喜啊Hiro，真是個再次糗自己的好方法。

「你要讓我進去還是我可以跑掉去畫圈圈？」他質問道，在男人的笑聲盈滿小小的走廊時雙頰猶如在燃燒。

「抱歉，抱歉。」Tadashi說，往旁走一步並用手做出向內請的動作歡迎Hiro進入。「我只是沒想到你會這麼早來。」

Hiro進門時將乳酪蛋糕塞到男人手上，聽到一聲驚訝的「嗚呃」讓他稍微平衡了點。「你邀請我的。」他任性地指出。

Tadashi小心地接過乳酪蛋糕，溫暖的手因此與Hiro的有短暫接觸。「我有。」他說，笑容燦爛得刺目。「吃晚餐。和我的朋友們。」

Hiro點頭。「所以沒問題？」他說著，轉身，彎腰扶牆將鞋子脫下。

Tadashi竊笑出聲。「嗯，我是不介意，但是Hiro？」

「幹嘛？」

「現在才早上八點。」

「……我要走了。」

「不，等等──」

「我突然有事，我得走了。」

「Hiro！」

「乳酪蛋糕留著。」

Tadashi發出了一聲介於呻吟和笑聲的聲音。將乳酪蛋糕放到附近的桌上後他從Hiro背後將人抱住，抱著Hiro的方式將他的喜悅具現化得令Hiro害羞並顫抖著，且並不完全是因為提早到的羞窘。

 

儘管有些難為情，Hiro卻不太後悔這麼做。

Hiro享受和Tadashi處在一起，而坐在那裡，早上八點在男人的客廳裡吃著半冷凍的乳酪蛋糕，液晶電視上播著舊喜劇，Hiro很開心。

他心不在焉地將叉子戳進蛋糕裡，卻在聽聞金屬的碰撞聲才低頭。

「Oops。」Tadashi說，收回自己的叉子。

兩人都看向最後一塊蛋糕後面面相覷。

「你可以──」

「不要。」Hiro在他能說完話前打斷他。「拿去。」

「Hiro，你是我的客人。」Tadashi試著說道，強調客人這個字眼彷彿這是全世界最重要的事情。

「而你是主人。」他試著用沒得商量的語氣回道（並在看到Tadashi做出怪臉時知道自己成功了，謝謝你Cass阿姨）。「就把這視為回禮。」他在男人能想到反駁之詞前說。

「為了什麼？」

Hiro微笑。「讓我這麼早進門。我知道你不是早起的鳥，所以……謝了。」

Tadashi眨了眨眼才笑了幾聲。「如果是為了你，我不介意早起。」

Hiro在感覺到熟悉的熱度襲上臉頰時揮出了手。「停。」

Tadashi只是笑得更大力，可惡的傢伙。Hiro知道自己有一天肯定會因為這個書呆子心臟病發。噘著嘴，Hiro刺起了最後一塊蛋糕塞進Tadashi的嘴裡。

男人發出的怪叫使Hiro邪惡地咧嘴而笑。啊，在Tadashi瞪向他時他想道，甜蜜的復仇。

 

當Gogo在接近午餐時間時進入公寓時，Hiro甚至有些鬆了口氣。Tadashi先前就警告他他有些朋友對於提早到也並不陌生（「不過他們沒有任何人和你一樣早來，我覺得這應該是新記錄！」），而男人如果沒有用馬利歐賽車使他分心，Hiro現在大概已經吃掉所有的乳酪蛋糕了。

不過聽到門從外頭被打開還是讓他分心了，所以等Gogo走到客廳時，Tadashi的車子已經過了終點線，Hiro的則還卡在彩虹路上。

「這還真是預料之外。」她直白地說，先看到了咖啡桌上兩個空空的派盤，視線轉向液晶螢幕後才看往兩位肇事者。「你早到？」

Hiro忍不住臉紅，並在身旁的Tadashi小聲竊笑時肘擊他。

「你也早到了。」他蒼白地反擊。

Gogo哼哼了幾聲。「我每次都差不多這時間來。」她告訴他。「那邊那個晚點得去買晚餐的食材。」

「喔！已經這麼晚了？」Tadashi說，轉身去看掛在另一端牆上的大鐘。

「Honey Lemon說她等等就過來煮菜了。」Gogo說。「讓我猜猜看，你也還沒整理你的廚房？」

「我被轉移注意力了。」Tadashi說，在他起身離開Hiro身邊時雙頰染上淡淡的紅。「等等，我去換衣服。」

當Tadashi離開做準備時，Hiro把自己陷進了沙發中，感到心虛卻一點也不後悔。

「別看起來那麼自滿。」Gogo直率地道。「很噁心。」

「你才噁心！」Hiro想也不想地就回，意識到自己在和誰說話時縮了一下。

然而Gogo聞言卻沒有當場把他剁了，只是哼了一聲。「真成熟啊。」她說話時面上散漫的笑容令Hiro不滿地鼓起雙頰。「你準備好了嗎？」她竊笑著問道。

Hiro轉向她，挑起了單邊的眉頭。「準備好？」

「和書呆子團見面。」

Hiro選擇不答，轉身擰起雙手。

「你知道，他們不是可怕的人。」Gogo以理所當然的語氣道。

「我知道。」Hiro說，後咬住唇瓣以免自己不慎將所有的擔憂和疑慮說出來給對方知道。幸好在她有機會挖出他的真心話前，Tadashi就換好衣服回來了，身上深綠的短袖上衣貼身地剛好能展現出他的胸肌。Hiro見此景不由得嚥下一口唾沫並不是第一次思考，怎麼會有人可以毫不費力地看起來如此好。

Tadashi走向一張桌子，Hiro注意到上頭的碗中裝了許多鑰匙和一些小東西。

「Gogo你準備好要走了嗎？」

Gogo從Hiro這側嗤笑出聲。「我早就好了。」她說。「但這次我不會和你去。」

Tadashi轉身，看起來就和被Gogo推了下肩膀的Hiro感覺的一樣困惑。「你和Tadashi去吧。」她說。「確定他有買清單上所有的東西不會直接走往冷凍食品櫃。」

「ㄏ、嘿！」Tadashi反駁道：「我才不會做那種事！」

Gogo得意地笑了笑。「對啦，抱歉，我說的是拉麵區。」

「我──」他起頭後又停下，嘆氣。「星期日通常都有促銷。」Hiro聽到他小聲說道。

「但為什麼是我？」Hiro脫口而出。

「嗯，考慮到你們大概一直都在玩遊戲，廚房大概還沒有清過吧。」

「你說得好像我是個髒鬼之類的。」Tadashi抱怨著走向他們，臉帶不滿雙頰呈微紅。

Gogo無視他的埋怨，銳利的棕眼鎖定了Hiro。「你想要的話，你可以留在這裡試著清理，或者你可以在超市試著安撫自己的神經。」

這次換Hiro因她的發言而臉紅；他很快地轉過頭，困窘但一點也不訝異於她完全看透他這件事。

「你不介意，對吧？」他聽到Gogo問Tadashi。

「當然不。」Tadashi回答，語氣中似乎帶著興奮。

他落在Hiro肩膀上的手使得後者慢吞吞地抬頭看向他能驕傲地稱之為朋友的男人。「你不一定要跟我來，Hiro。」他告訴他。「如果待在這裡繼續玩瑪莉歐賽車會讓你比較好過，那你就留下來。」

Hiro望進了男人英俊的臉蛋，看到了他臉上未能成功隱藏的期待（老天，哪有人能對那張小狗狗臉說不？）然後搖搖頭站起來。「然後讓你只買拉麵當晚餐？」他說，試著擺出一張冷淡的笑臉。「今晚我想吃真正的食物，謝謝。」

Tadashi看起來相當驚訝，紅著臉轉向在他身旁爆笑出聲的Gogo。「是你告訴他的嗎！」

她搖頭。「我沒有。」她在間斷的笑聲中說。「不過，他還真懂你。」

Hiro賢明地點點頭。「你忘記我看過你塞滿拉麵的儲物櫃了。」他道，然後在Tadashi了悟地呻吟出聲後咧開了嘴。

「我的形象。」男人喃喃道。「全毀。」

Hiro只是大笑。

 

「甘藍？」

Hiro從兩手抓著的各個捲心菜頭中抬頭，朝站在五尺外，手中拿著一個奇怪的葉菜類植物的男人挑起眉頭。「你知道那是什麼嗎？」

Tadashi露齒而笑。「我知道是一種蔬菜。」

Hiro哼哼了幾聲翻白眼。「到底為什麼是我們來做這件事？」

Tadashi將甘藍放到Hiro正靠著的推車中，接著繞過車子將雙手置於Hiro的肩上。「我們在這是因為顯然地我在買菜這件事毫無信譽，而你需要放鬆。你知道，Gogo說的對。你在我的公寓裡等的時候感覺壓力很大。」

Hiro轉開頭，拒絕向他鮮明的記憶和燒紅的雙頰顯現的困窘低頭。今天是星期天而昨晚他幾乎沒有闔眼，整晚都在想這頓晚餐可能怎麼搞砸。他不斷告訴自己如果他搞砸了那就是搞砸了，長遠來說並不重要──但那樣向自己說謊效力是有限的。

將臨的晚餐讓他很有壓力是因為他想要Tadashi的朋友們喜歡他。他想融入，希望他們認同他，而他不知道他們如果不接受他的話該怎麼辦。

「我感覺好像第一次要見你的家人似的。」他喃喃道。

放在他肩上的手加重了力道，當Hiro以眼角餘光偷瞄時，看到了Tadashi英俊的臉上閃過一絲異樣的情緒。一個人怎麼能同時看起來那麼溫柔又悲傷完全超出了他的想像。

「他們會喜歡你的。」Tadashi說，重複著從Hiro帶著冷凍乳酪蛋糕，緊張全寫在臉上，八點敲響他的門便一直說的話。

「你是這麼說的。」Hiro碎碎唸。

「嘿。」Tadashi輕輕撞了他一下。「我們要見的是誰的朋友？」

「你的，但是──」

「呃呃，沒有但是。」男人打斷道，嚴肅了一秒後臉上又恢復了笑容。「相信我，他們會喜歡你的。」

Hiro什麼都沒說只是噘嘴，Tadshi輕笑了幾聲將沉重的手臂掛在Hiro的身上。「你這樣想好了。」他說著將Hiro頷首推車往賣場的深處推。「你已經從Gogo的手底下存活了，而在我所有的朋友裡面，她是最有可能給人一臉扳手把人打昏的。」

Hiro試著想像那個情況並發現他能毫無困難地想像出來；他嗤笑了幾聲。「你聽起來像是你有經驗似的。」

Tadashi大笑出聲，聲音充滿喜悅。「你以為是誰打斷我的鼻子的？」

 

「Okay，所以，Wasabi是壽司師傅？」Hiro在兩人轉過往Tadashi公寓的轉角時問道。

「對。」Tadashi點頭。「他也鑽研雷射光。」

「雷射光？」

「嗯哼，你問他就是了──尤其是等離子誘發型的，那些是他最喜歡的。」

Hiro低哼做為回應，將資訊為以後做歸檔。「然後Honey Lemon是化學家？」

「非常好。」男人道，紳士地推開公寓大門的行為就像Cass阿姨最喜歡看的那些老電影中的男人。

Hiro的雙眼瞄向掛在男人手臂上的購物袋後抬頭；他的眉頭揪了起來但還是忍不住嘴角彎起。「總是這麼有禮。」他慢吞吞地說著走進去。

「我努力。」Tadashi從他身後說道。

Hiro等到男人走到他旁邊後才走向樓梯。「所以……Honey Lemon？」

「她是我的表妹也是我最好的朋友。」男人因只有他自己知道的回憶而笑了，而Hiro拒絕讓自己變得嫉妒。

「哦？」他問，試著聽起來平常些。

Tadashi斜眼瞄向他，溫柔的笑容變得有些狡詐。「她同時也是Gogo的未婚妻。」

Hiro差點憑空跌倒，雙眼和嘴巴因詫異而張大。「喔。」看樣子他先前擔心Gogo說不定是Tadashi的女朋友完全是子虛烏有；他紅了臉，突然感覺像個超大的蠢蛋。

「這不是個問題，對吧？」

Hiro抬頭，『嗯，考慮到我暗戀你的程度』，他想道。「沒問題。」

Tadashi咧開嘴笑。「好。」

「那Fred呢？」

Tadashi輕笑。「Fred是特別的。他有點古怪，不過他是個好傢伙。」

Hiro微微側頭。「他不用工作？」

「他不需要。」Tadashi說著把兩人帶離樓梯走上他公寓的樓層。

「不需要？」

Tadashi發出低哼。「考慮到他的父母都是十億富翁而Fred是他們的獨生子，老實說我真的不覺得他除了享受人生還需要做其他的事。」

Hiro有些困惑地思量著他正跟著的男人。

當Tadashi的發言沒有得到回應，他轉頭看到Hiro臉上的表情，並因此抬起了眉頭。「幹嘛？」

「你的朋友都很特別。」Hiro老實告訴對方，朝男人微微地笑了。「我有點嫉妒。」

「你知道，他們很快也會是你的朋友。」Tadashi指出。「只要你開始出席星期天的晚餐，我確信你一定會完全融入大夥的。」

Hiro彎下唇角。「你是這麼說的。」

「而我會一直這麼說直到你相信我。」Tadashi笑著說。

他們遠比Hiro希望的要快抵達Tadashi的公寓門口，但在男人有所行動前，他牛仔褲口袋裡的手機便響起了。Hiro看著他拿出手機，解鎖裝置以看上頭的訊息。「哼。」Tadashi說著回傳了訊息將手機塞回口袋裡。

「怎麼了？」Hiro問，無法壓下自己的好奇心。

「喔，沒什麼。」Tadashi說，無辜的模樣反而看起來可疑了。

Hiro瞇起雙眼。「Tadashi。」

「Hiro。」Tadashi模仿他的語氣。「啊，我們現在都知道彼此的名字不是很好嗎？」

Hiro羞紅了臉肘擊了對方。「混蛋。」他在Tadashi笑出聲時低聲道。

「抱歉。」他說著放下雜貨來開門。他停下，使得Hiro小心地瞄向他。「然後這我也很抱歉。」

Hiro眨眨眼。「抱歉什麼？」他問，問題最終沒有得到答案因為下一刻Tadashi已經開門並將他用力地往裡推。Hiro絆到，摔倒的同時被背叛的感覺襲上心頭，但很快又因為接住他的細長的手臂而感到疑惑，春季盛開的紫丁香花香盈滿鼻腔。

「喔，他就和你說的一樣可愛，Gogo！」抓著他的人說道，細瘦的手臂更用力地纏繞著他的身軀，把他拉進他人生中最緊的擁抱中。

「Honey，你可能得放開他，我想他可能還沒辦法承受你的擁抱。」Hiro聽到Gogo說，語調中滿滿的興味盎然。

「喔！Oops！」

那雙手臂放開了他，而跌開的Hiro滿眼看到的只有一片亮黃。他撞上了某種結實的東西並希望是面他可以倚靠的牆，但在熟悉的手臂繞上他，穩住他的世界時，發覺是更好的東西。

「你還好嗎？」Tadashi問道，臉上寫滿了關心，但興味也同樣明顯。

「如果我嚇到你了我道歉。」穿黃色的女人道，手緊張地扭在一起但看起來一點都不後悔。「我想說一個擁抱應該是不錯的介紹方式。」

「我也很抱歉。」Tadashi微笑著道。「我想說這樣應該有助於破冰。」

Hiro抬頭看他然後擺了張臉。「喔，絕對有什麼破了。」

Tadashi眨了眨眼才呻吟了一聲。「該死，你剛剛拿著蛋嗎？」

Hiro翻了個白眼但還是揚起唇角。「那就是你唯一關心的？雜貨？」

不過在男人能回答前，Gogo很直接地切進一句「我就跟你說吧」使得身穿黃衣的女人笑出聲。

Hiro轉頭看向Tadashi，眉毛因疑惑而挑起。「我想知道原因嗎？」

Tadashi搖搖頭嘆氣。「大概不想。」

「抱歉。」黃衣女人說道，使得兩位男士轉向她。「Gogo之前跟我說了一件不可置信的事，但現在我親眼看見了而這真的，」她朝Gogo看了一眼才又發出了一聲好聽的笑聲。「抱歉，抱歉，我的禮貌到哪去了。」她伸出了一隻手。「我是Honey Lemon。」

Hiro猶豫了一下才在Tadashi輕推了他一下使他往前一步。他將自己的手放到她的手中並訝異於那驚人的握力。「Hiro Hamada。」他說，試著擺出大概寫滿了緊張的笑容。「很高興見到你？」

Honey Lemon笑了，雙眼閃著光芒，藉著黃色高跟鞋的高度俯視他。「彼此彼此。」

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't do too bad with the translation ;_; Would've done this work so much injust.  
> 希望翻譯得沒有太糟；；那樣就太對不起這篇文章了。


End file.
